Unlikely
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: Have you ever met someone that you were just immediately attracted to? And they were all wrong, off-limits? The most unlikely person that you could ever chose? Well, that’s how it is for Jasper and I.
1. Fucking Secrets Suck Ass

**A/N: I was really bored, so I felt like publishing something. This is a story I've been working on for **_**so long**_**. The first chapter's kind short and Jasper isn't in it, but the next one's his POV. (This chapter's kind sucky, but it gets better…hopefully) So um…yeah… oh, and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters, I do not. :'( **

* * *

I pushed my sunglasses on top of my head and studied Rosalie's expression. She looked serious.

"That wasn't a very good joke," I said anyway.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a joke, bitch."

"You're seriously dating?"

"Yeah."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is this some kind of payback? Look, I'm sorry about sleeping with your ex."

"It's not payback Ali. I really am dating your brother."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ew."

My brother, Emmett, was a professional football player. Many girls drooled over him 'cause he's buff.

I took a sip of my latte. "Why didn't Em tell me?"

"He thought you'd flip out."

"Why? It's just another relationship."

Rosalie looked away.

"Rose?" I asked, worried.

"Ali, I love him. He loves me."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Alice," Rosalie turned to me, "Em and I are getting married."

My jaw dropped. "How long were you dating?! I'm just finding out now?!"

"A year," Rosalie said sheepishly.

"Bu-but what about all those guys you went out with?"

"All gay friends of mine. That's why they never said anything."

"Why work so hard to keep it a secret? Honestly, I feel betrayed."

"Don't," Rosalie pleaded. "We thought it was for the best."

"Are you pregnant?"

"Unfortunately, no."

I forgot that Rosalie wanted to be a mother badly.

"I don't like it," I muttered. But I leaned back, defeated.

"We'll be sisters." Rosalie smiled hopefully.

"You little ho, you stole my brother from all those hopeful girls," I said jokingly.

Rosalie looked relived. "Oh well." She pulled out her phone to look at the time. "Shit, we have to go."

I got up from the table, grabbing what was left of my latte. "Are we late?"

"Nope."

We went out the door of the coffee shop only to be barraged with paparazzi.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding lights and got in the driver's side of my precious yellow 911 Turbo Porsche.

Rosalie got in next to me.

"So…" I started.

"Yeah?" Rosalie asked, studying her nails.

"When's the wedding?"

"Next weekend."

My head whipped around to look at her. Thankfully we were at a stoplight.

"Sorry," Rosalie apologized.

"Do my parents know?"

Rosalie nodded.

"Edward?"

"Yep."

"I feel really left out."

"I'm sorry Ali."

"Yeah yeah," I grumbled. "You know what?"

"What?" Rosalie asked warily.

"Fucking secrets suck ass."

Rosalie laughed.

--

"I thought you were going to be late!" Heidi Fleming cried as Rosalie and I walked in.

"Nope, but Rose was telling me about how she's marrying my brother," I told her, glaring at Rosalie.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows that."

I turned to Rose, glaring daggers at her.

She shrugged helplessly.

I was about to give her a piece of my mind, but Aro came out.

Aro Volturi is the founding member of Volturi Modeling Agency. Rosalie, Heidi, and I are models here.

"How are my girls this morning?" Aro asked, kissing both our cheeks. He's Italian.

"I found out about Rose's wedding today," I told him.

"Yes yes, I told her she should've told you sooner. Didn't I tell you Rosalie?" Aro asked Rosalie.

"Yeah, I know," Rosalie sighed.

"So, what's it for today?" I asked, sitting down.

"Well, I have something that all of you were asked for," Aro told us.

"What?" Heidi asked.

"The bikini issue of _Sports Illustrated_."

"Yes, you told us about that awhile ago."

"How fitting for Rose, now both she _and_ Emmett will have been in _Sports Illustrated_," I said acidly.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Rosalie asked, exasperated.

"A while."

Rosalie groaned.

"Alice, you were asked to be in _Maxim_," Aro told me.

"Really, again?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, what do you think?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Good," Aro said, writing something down.


	2. My Sister's Hot Model Friend

**A/N: JPOV this time… oh, and Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I just stood here. All. Fucking. Day.

I much rather be writing music, performing. Not selling music.

Luckily I get to leave this hell hole for a week soon. My half sister Rosalie's getting married to Emmett Cullen. As in Emmett Cullen, the professional football player. Yep, and she's a model.

Seth came from the back carrying a huge box.

"Need help?" I asked him.

"Nope," Seth told me. He set the box down. "All I had to do was get it out of there."

"Oh," I said, turning back to the cash register. It was completely empty. There was a new store opening at the other end of the mall today.

Seth came and stood next to me. "Check this out."

I turned. He was showing me a magazine.

"_Maxim_?" I asked in confusion.

"There's a really hot girl in here," Seth said, flipping through it.

"If it's my sister, this isn't funny."

"It's not."

Seth finally found the page and held it up to me.

"Are you even allowed to look at this stuff?" I asked Seth, admiring the sexy girl. Seth's only 17.

"Who cares?" Seth asked, also admiring her.

"Your mom?"

Seth shrugged. "I wonder if this girl knows your sister."

"Maybe, what's her name?"

Seth squinted at it. "Alice Brandon."

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"You're lucky you get to leave for California soon."

"Yeah, but then I have to come back."

"You get to meet Emmett and Edward Cullen. I hear they have a hot sister too."

"Uh-huh."

--

When I arrived in California, I saw Rosalie waiting at the airport.

"Hey," I said, walking over.

"Jazz!" she cried, hugging me.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling away.

"I finally told Emmett's sister I was marrying him and she's so pissed at me."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. So, how's the music business?"

"I work at a music store, Rose."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "No, I meant _your_ music."

"Oh, fine."

When we went outside, all I could see were cameras flashing.

"What the hell?" I asked, shielding my eyes.

"I get stalked," Rosalie told me.

--

"Jasper, I want you to meet the Cullens," Rosalie said, walking in the front door of the house.

"My fiancé, Emmett, his brother Edward, their mother Esme, and their father Carlisle." Rosalie frowned. "Where's Ali?"

"She's running late," Edward said, shrugging.

"Is she with Bella?"

"Yeah, she was going pick Bella up after her classes got out."

Rosalie turned to me. "Bella is Edward's girlfriend."

"I see," I said, nodding.

The door opened behind us. A brunette girl with pale skin clumsily came in.

"This is Bella Swan," Rosalie said, gesturing to the girl.

After Bella, a girl that looked strangely familiar came in. She was incredibly sexy. She was short and thin with green eyes and shoulder length dark hair.

"Omigod, traffic," she said in a soprano voice.

"This is Alice Brandon. She's Emmett's sister and my best friend," Rosalie told me.

Now I knew where I had seen her. That _Maxim_ issue Seth showed me.

"Alice, this is my half brother Jasper Whitlock," Rosalie told Alice.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you. Rose talks about you all the time," Alice told me, shaking my hand. It felt like her hand fit in mine perfectly.

"Not that much," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"You're not that special Jazzy." Rosalie seemed to remember something. "Did you bring your guitar?"

"Duh. I don't go anywhere without my baby."

"You're a musician?" Alice asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yeah, well, aspiring."

"He's really good," Rosalie said.

"Alice has a thing for musicians," Edward explained.

"They're her 'type'," Emmett added.

Alice stuck her tongue out at them.

* * *

**Sigh, I love Seth Clearwater. He's my favorite werewoof! **


	3. Jasper and Maxim

**A/N: Twilight and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer…who I am not…sigh**

* * *

Omigod. Jasper. Sexiness.

How could Rosalie keep such a hot brother from me? And a _musician_. I'm officially pissed at her. I had just been annoyed before. But now, now I was pissed.

Jasper's a little over six feet tall; muscular, but not like Emmett, more normal; obviously dyed brownish black wavy hair; and eyes that looked blue and green. I can't tell which it is.

"So…what do you play?" I asked Jasper. He and I were standing on the front porch of my parents' house.

"Guitar. I thought you heard Rose say I did," Jasper answered, blowing smoke out through his very kissable looking lips.

I had always thought of smoking as a turn off, but on Jasper…god that man could make _anything_ sexy.

I blushed. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Do you sing?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Huh."

"What?"

"People tell me I can sing, but I don't believe them."

"Well darlin', I wouldn't doubt it. You seem like the kind of girl that's talented in every category."

I smiled seductively. "_Every_ category huh?"

Jasper cleared his throat. "So, you're going to be my sister-in-law, right?"

That's when my world came crashing down around me. With Rose marrying Emmett, me being with Jasper would be incest. Hell, I'd do it. But wait, there's always a loophole…

"I guess you could think of it that way," I responded indifferently.

"Uh, you're a model?"

"Yeah. I actually have a _Maxim_ shoot tomorrow. Wanna come?"

Jasper shifted and cleared his throat again. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Would you rather spend the day with Rose at _her_ shoot? It's a bikini shoot."

"Um, no, I'll come with you."

You'll _come_ with me, huh? I'd be more than okay with that. I have a nice bed…

God I was so dirty. Oh well, better to have my mind in gutter than be completely oblivious.

--

Jasper followed me onto the beach. I introduced him to the photographer since I had met him before.

"So this is Rosalie's brother. Hmm, I do see a resemblance… You're also very good looking Jasper," Mike, the photographer, said.

"Um, thanks?" Jasper mumbled.

"Ali, these clothes, after meet Tyler over there, k?" Mike said, handing me a pile of clothes.

"K," I said, nodding.

He pointed to a tent like thing and I went and changed.

The outfit consisted of short ripped jean shorts, a grey tank top, and a long necklace with a cross.

I left the tent. I looked around for Jasper. He was talking to Tyler. Perfect.

I walked over. "So, what do you think Jasper?" I asked him.

"You can call me Jazz," Jasper said, turning to me. His eyes widened.

"Okay, what do you think Jazz?"

Jasper blinked a couple times. "Um, you look…nice…"

"Thanks."

Tyler studied me. "Hmm, it'll look _nicer_ after."

"After what?"

"After we get you wet."

Jasper made this choking noise. "Get her _what_?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Come with me Ali."

I followed him. Jasper was behind us. I smirked.

"Stand under here," Tyler told me.

I stood under the shower like thing.

It was turned on. The water was freezing. I shrieked a little. I hadn't been expected _that._

When the water was turned off, I was drenched. I pushed my hair out of my eyes.

I bit my lip and gauged Jasper's reaction.

His eyes were wide again. He shifted and shoved his hands in his pockets.

I smiled.

My shirt now somewhat see through, which I knew was the intention, and I wasn't wearing a bra. I was happy that it was affecting Jasper.

Mike's assistant, Jessica, came over and led me to the water.

I waded in until the water was up to a little above my knees.

Mike lifted his camera and took a couple shots. I started posing.

"Good," Mike called out here and there.

I lifted a hand and brushed my hair back a little.

"Okay, now come back over here," Mike said, lowering his camera.

I waded out of the water and to the edge of the beach.

"Now, on your knees."

I got on my knees, placing them a little far apart, and placed my hands on them. I leaned forward a little and gave the camera an alluring look.

"Great," Mike told me, camera clicking away.

--

When I was dry again, Mike took a few more pictures.

"Pull on your shirt," he said.

I pulled on the bottom of my shirt, exposing more of my breasts.

"Perfect," Mike approved.

I could see Jasper a little ways behind Mike, looking angry.

I wondered what Jasper had to be angry about.

--

One of my other outfits was a pair of red shorts, a black bra-like shirt (if you could call it a shirt), a black jacket, and black boots.

I was sitting in a wooden chair on a deck.

I had my leg over one side of the chair and the other facing the same way so that my upper body was facing the camera and my lower body was facing the left.

"Amazing Alice," Mike praised.

Once again I could see Jasper's angry face far behind Mike.

I didn't know what his problem was, but I was curious. Was he mad at me for bringing him?

--

Jasper joined me by the screen to see the shots.

They had come out great. I liked looking sexy.

"I can't believe you do this for a living," Jasper muttered.

I turned to him in surprise. "What?"

"Nothing."

I looked back at the screen, but my mind was on Jasper. What did he mean?


	4. Hurting An Angel

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters**

* * *

How could she do that? How could she just willingly show off her body like that?

I used to think that shit was sexy, but I didn't like that Alice did that. I felt very possessive of her. I didn't want some perverted asses getting off looking at her barely covered beautiful body.

Alice and I got in her Porsche.

"What did you mean back there?" Alice asked, not looking at me.

I sighed. "I don't get it. Why do you want to show your body off like that?"

"Because…it's my job?"

"There are other jobs in the world."

"Why are you mad about it?"

I didn't answer right away. Alice was going to legally be related to me soon. I couldn't exactly start a relationship with her. I knew that she had been flirting with me recently and it hurt to act uninterested.

"I just don't think it's right for you," I finally answered stupidly.

"You don't think I'm sexy enough?" Alice sounded so vulnerable. I wanted to punch myself.

"No no. I think you're above this."

"What else is there for me to do?" Alice sighed. "I like my job."

"Why?"

"Are you going to make me say it?"

Say what? "Yes."

"I like to feel sexy," Alice admitted, blushing.

"You don't need to pose all wet and revealed to feel sexy. You're sexy all the time." Shit, I should've said that.

Alice glanced at me. "You think I'm sexy?"

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "We can't do this Alice."

"Why not?"

"Your brother's marrying my sister!"

"He's not my brother."

I turned to her in surprise. "What?"

"I'm adopted."

I never expected _that_. "You're adopted?"

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was six."

Now that I thought about it, Alice didn't look like any of the Cullens. "Where are your real parents?"

Alice bit her lip.

"You don't have to tell me," I said quickly.

"No, it's fine. They died in a car accident."

I placed my hand over hers. She took her hand off the steering wheel and laced her fingers with mine. I knew it sounded fucking girly, but they fit together perfectly. It had been like that also when we shook hands.

"I'm sorry about your parents," I told her sincerely.

"I'm fine. Carlisle and Esme are great and I get two brothers. And they tease me like I really am their sister." Alice rolled her eyes.

I chuckled.

"So…that means this wouldn't be illegal."

Oh shit, we were back to that. What would Rose say if I started dating her best friend?

"What about Rosalie?" I asked. It was pathetic, but hey, I didn't want to hurt this angel.

Alice scoffed. "What about her? She was dating Emmett a year _and _getting married to him in a week before she told me. I'm soooo pissed off at that bitch."

I laughed. Damn she's hot. "What about Emmett and Edward?"

"I don't get how they have any say what goes on between us."

"Won't they hurt me?"

"Only if you break my heart. I know you won't."

_Fuuuuck_. Why did she have to say that? I don't want to hurt her, but what if I do?

"Let me think about it?" I asked.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

I sighed. "Yes."

"And I like you."

"But Alice-"

Her cell phone rang.

_She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Don't trust me_

"Shit," she mumbled, grabbing it. "Damn you Rose."

She hit the talk button and put it to her ear. "What the hell do you want?"

I sat back and sighed in relief. I thought I was going have to turn Alice down right now.

"Yes I know where Jasper is," Alice said like it was obvious.

I looked at her in surprise. I thought Rose knew I was going with Alice today.

"He's actually right next to me." She scoffed. "Why would you think I'd been seducing your brother?"

Wow. Rose was right this time. Alice was trying to seduce me. And I desperately wanted to give in.

"Just because I slept with your ex-boyfriend doesn't mean I'd go after your brother!" Alice cried.

Now I was mad. I did _not_ want to hear that Alice slept with Rose's ex.

"Okay, a few ex-boyfriends… Five! Okay! I slept with five of your ex-boyfriends! But, four…no all of them happened because I was drunk."

My jaw clenched. Guys took advantage of _my_ Alice while she was drunk?! Savages!

Alice glanced at me, almost like she knew what I was thinking. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked away.

"Jazz, Rose wants to talk to you," Alice told me, thrusting her phone in my face.

I rolled my eyes and took the phone.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing with Alice? The whole point of you coming here was so you could see _my_ _wedding_," Rosalie told me.

"So that means I can't hang out with your fiancé's….sister."

"No."

"Since when have you been able to tell me what to do? Look Rose, I'm not going to go after Alice. I promise."

I didn't miss Alice's sad glance at me.

"How do I know that?" Rosalie asked.

"I…. I don't want to see Alice hurt."

"That makes two of us."

"She's pissed at you, you know."

Rosalie sighed. "I know."

"Where are you?"

"Um, at my shoot. I'm almost done….but I should probably get back to that…"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I handed Alice her phone back. She put it in her purse.

"So…you're really not going to go out with me?" Alice asked, sounding defeated.

I sighed. "You're too good for me, I'm telling you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Alice, listen to me."

"What?"

"No, pull over."

Alice pulled over to the side of the road and turned to me.

I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers. "There's no way we can be together now. But maybe sometime, in the future, I'll be worthy of you. And then we can be."

Alice wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeper.

I decided to just give in to that one kiss. I kissed back with just as much passion and threaded the fingers of one of my hands in her hair.

When we pulled back, Alice's eyes were watery. "I understand."

I kissed her cheek and sat back in my seat.


	5. Fights and Explanations

**A/N: kinda late….sorry…..Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

How would I ever be able to date knowing that Jasper was the one for me? He said no… He knew we should be together… But he said no…

We were back at my parents' house, so Jasper and I got out.

Jasper started talking to Emmett, so I went to find Bella.

She was sitting in the living room with a book in front of her face.

"Bella?" I asked.

Bella lowered her book. "What's wrong?"

I sat down next to her on the couch. "I asked Jasper out."

Bella's eyes widened. "What? What'd he say?"

"No. For now…."

"Huh?"

"He thinks he's not good enough for me right now. He said that maybe some other time we could be together."

The tears I had been holding back fell from my eyes.

Bella hugged me. "At least it wasn't a complete no. He wants you too, Alice. And he's totally sweet for trying to be good enough. I suspect he has a reason right now and when he thinks it's not enough to stand in the way, he'll say yes."

"You always know just what to say Bells," I whispered.

"I try."

"How heartfelt."

We both looked up. Rosalie was standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe you asked my _brother_ out," Rosalie hissed.

"Oh hell no bitch. You're just a fucking hypocrite!" I cried, standing up.

Rosalie stalked forward. "I'm marrying your brother. Get over it. Even if you were with my brother, it wouldn't stop the wedding."

"That wasn't what I was trying to do!"

"I know you Alice. You're just a whore."

I gasped. I slapped her hard across the face.

Rosalie's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. She pushed me back into a table.

I stood up and punched her.

Rosalie grabbed my arm and threw me into another table.

It became an all-out cat fight.

"HEY!"

Rosalie and I looked up. She was holding me down by my shoulders and I was pulling her hair.

Jasper was standing in the doorway with Emmett, Edward, and my parents.

"Rosalie started it! She called me a whore!" I cried, pushing her off me.

"Because you are you slut!" Rosalie yelled back at me.

"You're so out of my life."

"Well, you were already out of mine."

I shrieked in annoyance and stood up. "I'm so out of here. Don't expect me to come to your stupid wedding."

I stomped to the door. I could hear someone coming after me, but I didn't care.

Just as I was opening my car door, someone grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I cried, whipping around.

Jasper was looking down at me. "What was that about?"

I looked away. "Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Rosalie thought…she thought I only wanted you because I thought it'd stop her wedding."

Jasper groaned and hit his forehead. "Damn Rose! She always thinks everything's about her."

"I know."

"Did you try to tell her the truth?"

"Yeah, and then she called me a whore. So I slapped her. She pushed me and so on."

"You have blood on your shirt."

I looked down. "SHIT!"

Jasper leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll talk to her."

I hugged him around the waist. "Why don't you think you're worthy of me?"

"Alice, please, let's not get into this right now."

I sighed. "Okay."

"And, please come to the wedding. If not for Rose, for Emmett."

"I'm mad at Emmett too."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Then come for me."

"Okay," I whispered.

Jasper hugged me, leaning his head against the top of my head.

Emmett had somehow convinced Rosalie to let me still be a bridesmaid. So, I was walking down the aisle with, get ready, Jasper.

I don't know how it worked out that way, but I was walking down the aisle with Jasper. How ironic.

My dress was black, so it made my pale skin even paler. _Great_. Not.

I wondered if Rosalie did that on purpose. She could've, but she ordered the dress _before_ she hated me.

The wedding went great. Emmett's best man, a fellow football player, made a great speech. I danced with Jasper, much to Rosalie's annoyance.

"You know something Alice?"

I turned around. I was sitting at a table by myself, watching a girl pathetically flirt was _my _Jasper and deciding when to intervene.

Rosalie was standing behind me.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, turning back around.

Rosalie pulled out the seat next to me. "It wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't?"

"You and Jazz."

"If you're going to say shit like that, go away."

"I know why he turned you down."

I looked at her. She looked sincere.

"Why?" I asked.

Rosalie leaned back. "Once there was this girl named Maria. She and Jasper went out for quite a while. Jasper _thought_ she was good for him. Turns out he was wrong. Maria cheated on him. With his friend Demetri."

"He thinks I'd cheat on him?!"

"No. He's afraid of relationships, I think. He doesn't want to get hurt like that, but I think he doesn't want to hurt you like that. He isn't sure he'd be good enough for you. Jasper's put you a pedestal. He thinks you're too high above him."

I sighed and leaned back. "I'm perfect for him."

"Give him time Ali."

I looked back over at Jasper and the girl. He kept looking over here and the girl was starting to notice.

"Go ahead. I know he wants your help getting rid of her and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind," Rosalie told me, smirking.

I blushed and stood up. I walked over.

"Jazz!" I cried, throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

Jasper kissed back in surprise.

The girl mumbled something that sounded like 'no good bitchy slut' and walked away.

"Thanks," Jasper said, gently pushing me back.

"Anytime," I told him.


	6. Not Myself Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters…Stephenie Meyer does**

A few months after Rosalie's wedding, I was sitting in the back room of the music store, taking a break. We were having few customers because all the teenagers that usually came were in school.

The door to the room opened and Seth entered.

"Hey dude," Seth said.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" I asked.

"Hell, no one's going to be coming." Seth grinned and pulled something out from behind his back. "She's back."

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

Seth handed me a magazine. On the front was a picture of a girl on her knees looking at the camera in the sexiest way. Alice's _Maxim_ cover.

I just stared at it.

"There are more of her in there," Seth told me, taking it back and flipping through it.

"I know that," I told him angrily.

Seth looked up in surprise. "Have you seen this already?"

"No. I was-"

We both heard the sound of someone in the front of the store.

"You better get out there," I suggested, leaning back.

Seth glared at me, but went out the door.

I closed my eyes, imagining Alice. She was beautiful beyond compare and my body and mind craved her. I hadn't seen her since the day after Rose's wedding and I missed her.

We talked on the phone almost every day. If I didn't know better, I'd say we were dating.

Everytime we talked, Alice asked me out. And I always said no. I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to hurt her.

I heard Seth's gasp and opened my eyes.

What did he have to gasp about?

I stood up and went out the door. I stopped in shock when I saw the girl.

She was standing in front of Seth, obviously talking to him. Her amazing curves were pronounced in her skinny jeans and tight, low cut blue-green tank top.

"You-you're Alice Brandon," Seth finally got out.

Alice laughed her tinkling bell laugh. "Yes, I am. Do you know where- JAZZ!"Alice had spotted me and threw her arms around me.

"Hey Ali," I said, hugging her tightly. Seth was watching us with wide eyes. I smirked at him over Alice's shoulder.

Alice finally released me and stepped back. "You look sexy in your uniform-y thing."

I looked down at the plain blue button-up with the store logo and my jeans. "Oh yeah, definitely sexy," I said sarcastically. I looked back up at her. "What are you doin' in Texas darlin'?"

Alice grinned, showing her perfect straight white teeth. "I have a shoot here. It was originally for Rose, but she's still on her honeymoon since they couldn't have it for a couple months. Stupid Emmett and his football. But, it's why I'm here, so I'm happy about it."

"What kind of shoot?"

Alice looked away. "A normal one. You wanna come?"

"Alice," I sighed, "I don't want to see you showing yourself off like that."

Seth looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you going gay on me J?"

I glared at him. "_No_. I just don't like the fact that anyone could see m- _Alice_ like that."

"I'll tell you what…. What's your name?" Alice asked Seth.

"Seth Clearwater," Seth answered quickly.

"I'll tell you what Seth, if you can get Jazzy here to come to my shoot, you can come too."

Seth nodded frantically.

Alice laughed. "Here's the address and time." She handed him a piece of paper.

"Later Jazz," Alice said, reaching up to kiss the corner of my mouth. It wasn't a just-a-friend-kiss-on-the-cheek kind of kiss, but I didn't really want to object.

"Bye Ali," I said, watching as she turned to walk out of the store. She glanced over her shoulder and waved. She smirked and swung her hips a little before leaving.

"Dude, what the hell is going on?" Seth asked.

"She's Rose's friend, Emmett's adopted sister, and the girl that's been asking me out for months."

Seth gave me a look that questioned not only my sanity, but my manhood. "And you said _no_?!"

"I don't want to hurt Alice. She's too fragile and well, important to me." Shit, I sounded like a fucking pussy.

Seth shook his head. "It's like I don't even know you anymore J."

I was started to think the same thing.

I still don't know how Seth was able to drag me here. But, he did.

"Where the fuck is she?" I mumbled. I still wasn't happy about being here.

Seth shrugged.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind and a female body pressed against my back.

"Guess who," she said, reaching up to cover my eyes.

"Alice?" I asked sarcastically.

"You win!" Alice cried, spinning me around so I was facing her. "Your prize is a kiss."

She kissed me quickly, before I could object.

"Do you like it?" she asked, gesturing to the outfit that barely existed.

From bottom to top she was wearing cowboy boots, extremely short jean shorts, a tiny red and white checked shirt tied under her breasts, and a cowboy hat. Her long black hair was in low pigtails that fell over her shoulders.

"And you won't go out with her?!" Seth cried in exasperation.

"Thank you Seth," Alice said, smirking.

"I hate your outfit Alice," I told her.

Alice got this pained expression and I was immediately backtracking.

"I hate that it reveals so much of you. It's not fair that just because you're sexy, you have to wear slutty clothes like this."

Alice bit her lip. "Oh."

I sighed. "You see Alice? This is exactly why I can't be with you. I can hurt your feelings at the drop of a hat."

Alice looked ever sadder. "I'm just emotional," she whispered.

I sighed again and reached for her. I took her in my arms and held her close. She buried her face against my shoulder. "I'm very sorry I made you sad Pixie."

I felt her smile. "It's okay."

I ran my thumb up and down her bare back, caressing her. Alice shivered and held me closer.

Shit, I needed to stop this before I found a closet and raped her. Okay, I know she wants it and it wouldn't be rape, but still, this needed to stop.

I pulled out of the embrace and kissed her forehead. "I believe you have a photo shoot to do darlin'," I said.

Alice sighed a little and nodded. She walked toward all the people a little ways away.

Seth glared at me. "J, can't you see?"

"See what?" I asked.

"She's totally crazy for you. She's wants you badly. You're saying no. I know you want to say yes."

"You don't know anything about this Seth."

Seth shrugged. "Maybe I don't, but I still know the signs, dude." He turned to follow Alice.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, following after Seth.


	7. My Hero

**A/N: kinda late… sorry**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Why does he do this to me? Why does Jasper constantly turn me down?

Okay, I know _why_. I just don't get why he can't just try. I won't hurt him, he won't hurt me. A relationship is about trust. You have to trust the other person.

Shit, why didn't I tell him _that_ instead of just thinking it?!

At my shoot the other day, Jasper had been distant and spacey. Seth had kept giving him meaningful looks. Jasper would ignore him, flip him off, or mutter something very rude.

It was my last day in Texas before I headed back to LA, so I wanted to say goodbye to Jasper.

When I entered the music store, I didn't see Seth or Jasper. I did see a tall blonde man leaning against the counter. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail and he had a dangerous look. He was also wearing the store uniform.

Oh well, I needed to find Jazz.

I walked over and gave the man a polite smile. "Can I talk to Jasper?"

The guy very obviously checked me out. "He's in the back. But no one's allowed back there unless you work here. But, I'll make you a deal."

"What?" I asked.

"I you do me a 'favor'," he glanced down at his crotch, "I'll let you go back there."

I stepped back in disgust. "What do you think I am?! I'm not a slut!"

The guy chuckled. "Well, isn't that just too bad?" He stalked toward me.

I did the only thing I knew to do. I punched him right in the nose.

It hurt like a bitch, but it got him to move back.

"You little slutty bitch! You fucking broke my nose!" he roared.

I felt arms around me. I looked up in surprise. Jasper was holding me to his body.

"James, leave Alice alone," Jasper said calmly, though I could practically see the anger boiling just below the surface.

"You're fired Jasper!" James yelled before going out the door.

I stared up at Jasper in shock. "Was he your boss?"

Jasper nodded, still glaring at the spot James had left out of.

I placed a hand on his cheek and gently pushed his head so that we were face-to-face.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Jasper smiled slightly. "No problem Ali, I hated this job anyway."

"But now you're unemployed."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Do I look like a care?"

Honestly, he looked like he didn't give a damn. Which was probably true.

"What did he do?" Jasper asked seriously.

"I asked to see you and he said that if I did him a 'favor' he would let me see you. He wanted me to give him a blow job or sex or something. I yelled at him that I wasn't a slut. He started following me. I punched him."

Jasper's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened around me.

He didn't want me to be hurt. He wanted me safe. He wanted me.

Yet, we were still just friends.

"Jasper," I whispered, "I want you to trust me. I trust you not to hurt me. Now you have to trust me not to hurt you. That's the basis of a relationship. Trust."

Jasper sighed and released me from his arms, much to my annoyance. "Alice-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. It's myself I don't trust."

"That doesn't matter. As long as _I _trust you, it doesn't matter if you trust yourself."

Jasper sighed again.

"I'll ask one more time. Then never again. Do you want to be together? Kiss me if you say yes, walk away if you say no."

I closed my eyes and anticipated hearing his footsteps, breaking my heart.

I was shocked when I felt his warm lips on mine.

I reached up and twined my fingers in his hair. Jasper's hands were on my hips.

I was so happy, I could cry.

I ran tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and our tongues met. His mouth was the best tasting mouth I have ever tasted. And I've kissed a lot of guys. Just guys, I swear.

We both pulled back slowly, breathing hard. Our eyes were locked and I realized they looked green. The last time I had seen his eyes this close, it was after our kiss in my Porsche. They had looked blue then.

Jasper's expression was unsure.

"I trust you," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know why."

I rolled my eyes. "'Cause I do."

Jasper's lips pulled up in a smile. "Do you know how amazing you are?"

I blushed. "I'm not amazing. You are."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Darlin', clearly you are _very_ mistaken."

I scoffed and slid my hand into his. "So…does this mean we're like, dating now?"

"I guess so."

My heart leapt. I had finally got the guy of my dreams.

I stood on my tip-toes to kiss him again.

"Holy shit!"

Jasper and I pulled away quickly to see Seth staring at us, wide-eyed.

"What happened here?" he asked.

I smirked. "Have you met my boyfriend Jasper?"

"Way to go Jazz Man! I knew you had balls."

"Says the virgin," Jasper muttered.

I giggled, putting a hand over my mouth. Poor Seth.

"So, what are you doing here Alice? Besides seducing J," Seth asked, pulling himself up on the counter.

"I came to say goodbye. I'm going back to LA," I answered.

Jasper stared down at me. Shit. We just got together and I'm leaving? SHIT!

"I hate long distance relationships," Jasper mumbled.

My eyes widened. Would he end the relationship before it started?

"And?" I asked quietly.

"I guess I'll have to come to LA with you."

I stared at him in shock.

"If that's okay with you?" Jasper sounded unsure.

"Omigod!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him deeply and passionately.

Jasper seemed shocked. He didn't respond to my kiss for a few moments.

"Get a room," Seth complained.

I pulled back, laughing breathlessly. "Did anyone ever tell you that you were an amazing kisser?"

Jasper smirked. "Maybe."


	8. LA With MY Angel

**A/N: happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! yay! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I do not. **

What had I gotten myself into? I was moving to LA with Alice. Shit.

"So, you're leaving?" Seth asked, staring at the wall.

"Sorry Seth," I replied, shrugging.

Seth sighed. "Are you coming back?"

"You know my Momma's gonna make me come back now and then. I'm not looking forward to telling her that I'm leaving."

Seth chuckled. "If you go off and get famous, don't forget us little people, k?"

I smiled. "Okay. But probably the only way I'd ever get famous is by marrying Alice." Marriage? We just started going out today, dipshit.

"Or knocking her up _then_ marrying her."

I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. "I'm not going to knock Alice up."

Seth shrugged. "It could happen."

"Seth, if I ever start a band in LA, you'll be the first drummer I call. Okay?"

Seth grinned and pulled his drumsticks out of his pocket. "Yes!" He started tapping out a rhythm on the counter.

James hadn't returned yet and I suspected it would be a while before he did. James was barely ever around.

Alice had left to make a lot of phone calls. She was staying another day, and then we were leaving together tomorrow.

"I can help you pack all that shit, if you want," Seth offered, putting his drum sticks back.

"Thanks," I said, "I think I'd be working for years by myself."

Seth chuckled.

"So, do you want to be an unnamed love interest or some guy?" Alice asked as we got out of the car.

"Um…which is better?" I asked, shading my eyes from the flashes of paparazzi cameras.

"Some guy. That way you won't be stalked. Don't hold my hand," Alice advised, walking right past the paparazzi.

I followed her into the airport, feeling lost. This is LA, not Texas. Sure I've been to LA before, no shit, but I've never considered _staying_ here.

"So, since Rose and Em are moving in together, I have an extra room. You know that Rose and I lived together, right?" Alice asked.

"Um, yeah," I said.

"Then you could live with me or find an apartment or something."

What guy in his right mind wouldn't want to live with Alice? Who cares if we just started going out. I'm not even going to be in the same room.

"I hate apartment hunting."

"Well, then it's settled, you're moving in with me." Alice flashed me a smile.

I was surprised to find some of Rosalie's stuff still in the house. I thought she had moved in with Emmett.

"She and Emmett are going to move the rest of her shit out when they get back," Alice told me, reading my mind.

"Oh," I mumbled.

Alice smirked. "So, your room is across the hall from mine. Is that okay with you?"

More than okay. "Yeah."

"Good."

I came out of my room just as Alice was coming out of hers.

My eyes widened when I saw her outfit choice.

Black lace bra and boy short panties with a blue silk robe open over it.

I groaned. "You're trying to kill me."

Alice laughed. "No. It's hot."

"Yes you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Terrible pick-up line Jazz."

She continued walking down the hall, but smirked at me over her shoulder.

This relationship was not going to be sex free for long. That was obvious.

"You've never played anything for me," Alice complained.

I looked up. She was standing in my doorway.

"Well darlin', that can be fixed," I told her.

Alice smiled and walked in and sat on my bed next to me.

Oh shit. We're both wearing minimal clothing and sitting on my bed. Fuck.

She was still just wearing the sexy lacey shit and I was just wearing my boxers. This wasn't going to end well.

I didn't usually have sex this early in a relationship, but Alice and I had technically been an unofficial relationship for a few months.

I picked up my guitar and put it on my lap.

"Any requests?" I asked her.

Alice shook her head and smiled at me. She scooted closer to me so that she was leaning against my side with her head on my shoulder.

Why hadn't I given in to her earlier?

I started playing a soft song that my mom liked. She said it was really romantic.

Alice sighed quietly.

I kissed her temple.

Shit, how were we this comfortable this early? It should be weird, but it felt right.

Alice put her hand over mine, stopping it.

I looked at her in surprise.

She smiled and leaned forward. Our lips met and immediately opened to each other. Our tongues tangled.

I carefully moved my guitar out of my lap to the floor.

Alice shifted so that she was sitting on her knees in front of me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her body closer.

Alice's hands were on either side of my face, pulling me closer as well.

Breathing became a necessity. We pulled back and I started kissing her neck.

She pushed her robe off her shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair.

Alice pushed me back so that she was on top of me. I slid my hands up from her hips to her back. I unhooked her bra and slid the straps down.

Alice untangled her arms from around my neck to finish removing the bra.

Her breasts were perfect. I kissed down from her mouth to her breasts.

Alice was breathing heavily and moaning. "Jasper…"

I groaned when I felt her hand rubbing me threw my boxers.

Sliding my hands back down to her panties, I pushed them down.

Alice pulled my boxers down.

I rolled over so that I was above Alice.

I pulled back to stare at her. Her eyes were dark green with lust and her lips were slightly parted, her chest heaving with her heavy breathing.

"Please Jasper," she whispered.

I recaptured her lips with mine as a slowly entered her.

Alice moaned against into my mouth, digging her fingernails into my back.

Moving in and out slowly, I created a rhythm.

I picked up the pace and kissed across her jaw.

"Oh god…" Alice moaned.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me deeper. I groaned.

Alice moved her head so that our lips were joined again.

I felt her tighten around me and thrusted harder.

She cried out my name as she climaxed.

I followed after her, groaning her name.

We were both trying to catch our breath. When we finally did, I pulled out of her and wrapped my arms around her.

Alice put her head on my chest and sighed. "That's the best sex I've ever had."

Holy shit. A model just told me I gave them the best sex of their life. I kept forgetting Alice was a model.

"Darlin', that was the best sex I've ever had too," I told her.

I pulled the covers up around us and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. The Best Friend Fight Continues

**A/N: sorry it took so long. I kinda forgot…haha?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**

"HOLY FUCK!"

My eyes opened quickly and I sat up, keeping the blanket over my body.

Rosalie was standing in the doorway, staring at us.

Jasper was awake too, his arm around me.

"Hey Rose," he said calmly.

"What the fuck happened here?" Rosalie asked dangerously quiet.

"_My girlfriend_ and I had sex."

"You are not dating."

"Well, last time I checked we were."

"Jasper-"

"I don't believe you can tell me what to do, Rosie. Or should I say Ms. Hypocrite?"

Rosalie looked beyond angry. "Don't test me Jasper Dustin Whitlock."

"I'm not testing you Rosalie Lillian Hale. Cullen."

Emmett appeared in the doorway. He took in the scene and glared at Jasper. "What are you doing naked in bed with my baby sister?"

"They're _dating_," Rosalie spat.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Ali-"

"Neither of you can rule our lives. We're both adults. So please leave my room, take your stuff, and do not come back," I said firmly.

Rosalie looked hurt. "I'm looking out for you Ali."

"Please leave."

Rosalie sighed and left the room with Emmett behind her.

When the door closed, I buried my face in Jasper's shoulder. I cried softly.

"Shh," Jasper soothed, running his fingers up and down my back.

"I hate being mean!" I cried, though it was muffled.

"They'll forgive you."

I shook my head. "I never act like that. Rosalie will never forgive me! I lost my best friend!"

"Alice," Jasper sighed. He lifted my face from his shoulder. "They love you and they'll forgive you. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it's impossible to stay mad at you."

I smiled slightly.

When I heard the front door shut, I sighed.

"Believe me," Jasper whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Okay."

"That's my girl."

"Yay!"

Jasper laughed.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"We can't?"

"I have a shoot."

Jasper groaned. "When are you going to quit that fuckin' job?"

I frowned. "When I find a better job."

Jasper stared at me. "If you found a better job, one you liked more, you'd quit?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I like modeling and all, but I realized that you were right. They take advantage of my looks and dress me down for unknown males to ogle."

Jasper kissed me. "I'll find you a better job."

I smirked. "You get right on that. While you're at it, find yourself a job too. I'm not dating a bum, not matter how hot he is."

Jasper gave me a panty-dropping grin. "Really?"

"Okay, no. I lied. I don't care if you have a job."

"That's what I thought."

I pinched his side before getting out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Duh."

Jasper jumped up and followed me to the bathroom.

When we finally got out of the shower, I got dressed to go to the shoot.

"So, you don't want to come?" I asked Jasper, lingering at the door.

"For the hundredth time, no Ali," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

I sighed, slowly turned the door knob. "I guess I'll just go take my clothes off for all those guys in the crew… I'm sure you don't care about that…"

"I'm coming with you."

I smirked. Alice 1, Jasper 0.

"So, what is it this time?" Jasper asked, following me.

"I don't actually know yet," I told him.

Jasper sighed and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Do all my guy friends hold my hand?" I asked Jasper, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't give a fuck what the paparazzi take pictures of," Jasper responded.

"I have a meeting with Aro first, though." I had just remembered about the meeting. Shit. I was going to have to see Rose.

"It's okay," Jasper said, reading my mind.

"Ali!" Heidi cried.

"Hey Heidi! It's been like, a month!" I said, rushing to hug her.

"Where have you been?" Heidi asked.

I shrugged. "Around."

"And who's this?" Heidi eyed Jasper. He squirmed a little.

"My boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock."

"Rosalie's brother? He was at the wedding, right?"

"Yep."

"Holy shit!"

"Isn't he sexy?"

"Yes! Good in bed?"

"Amazing."

"Um…are you guys just going to talk about me like I'm not here?" Jasper asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Heidi answered.

"What do I do, just stand here then?"

"My sister's hanging out in there. If you don't want to listen to us, go in there," Heidi told him, pointing to a door at the beginning of a hallway.

"Jane's here?" I was surprised. Jane barely came with Heidi to meetings. She's 16 and likes to be independent.

"Yeah, her boyfriend broke up with her and she had nothing better to do."

"Aw, poor Janie."

"Yeah."

Jasper rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I can't believe you're dating Rose's brother. Aren't you like, related in a way?" Heidi wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No. He's Rose's _half_ brother and Emmett's my _adopted_ brother. We're not related," I said.

"So, it just for the sex or do you really like him?"

"Well, we've been going out three days, just had sex for the first time last night, and I've been asking him out for months."

"Wow, you must've really wanted him."

"Yeah. And I think I might- if I haven't already- be falling in love with him."

Heidi's eyes widened. "_You_? In love?"

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

We both turned to see Rosalie in the doorway. She looked unsure whether she should approach us or not. She looked like she decided to come over.

"I didn't know you liked Jasper so much. I didn't want to have to choose between you when you broke up. I didn't want to have to pick up the pieces. It was selfish, but I felt like I couldn't have the best of both worlds anymore. Having you as a best friend and Jasper as a not only my brother, but a close friend and confidant."

I felt myself getting teary-eyed. "Rose, Jazz and I really are committed to this relationship. It's not just lust, I really like him. And like I said, I might be falling for him. He's just so amazing."

Rosalie hugged me. I hugged back fiercely.

"I'm so glad in didn't have to be in between the best friend fight again," Heidi said.

Rosalie and I laughed, pulling back.

I was so glad to have my best friend back.


	10. The Formation of Something Awesome

**A/N: …..on time this time?**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I left Alice and Heidi to talk about their girly-shit. I opened the door and walked in.

I wasn't really looking forward to hanging out with a sixteen-year-old girl who just got broken up with, but it was better than listening to Alice's girl talk.

A petite blonde girl with a small frame was sitting on a couch. I was shocked to see that she had a guitar sitting on her lap.

She looked up when I opened the door. Her brown eyes studied me. Her face made her look younger than 16. It kind of reminded me of a child's face.

"Who are you?" she asked in a high soprano voice.

"Jasper Whitlock. Alice's boyfriend," I told her, closing the door behind me.

It felt good to say that Alice was mine and vice versa. Even if it was to a sixteen-year-old.

"Oh. I'm Jane Fleming, Heidi's sister," Jane said, turning her eyes back to the guitar.

"You like music?"

Jane nodded. "You play?"

I smirked. "Yep. Eighteen years. I also sing."

Jane looked back up at me. "Cool. I started playing five years ago. It's my comfort object. I bring it with me everywhere."

"Yeah, so do I."

"So why don't you have it?"

"Well, okay, not _everywhere_."

Jane chuckled.

"So, I heard you've just… gotten out of a relationship."

Jane looked away. "His name was Demetri. He was 21."

My eyes widened. "That's five years older than you. And statutory rape!"

"You don't think I know that?" Jane snapped.

"Sorry."

Jane sighed and shook her head. "No. It's not your fault. I just need to learn to date people my age. I guess I'm trying to grow up too early." Jane laughed humorlessly. "What teenager isn't?"

"My friend Seth." I chuckled." Seth's trying to stay a kid for as long as possible. He tries to live life to the fullest."

Jane smiled. "He sounds awesome."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"So, you're actually dating Alice?"

I was confused by Jane's change in tone of voice. "Yeah."

Jane smiled. "Well, good luck. I don't think any guy she ever dated has been around for more than a month. She sees another guy and _whoosh_. You're gone." Jane frowned. "Not that I don't like Alice, because I do, but that's the truth. Alice is a little bit of a slut. Just don't tell her I said that."

I frowned too. Was I only going to be dating Alice for a small amount of time? Was she going to ditch me for the next guy?

"Are you in band or something?"

I looked at Jane in surprise. "What?"

"Are you in band? You seem like the type. Bad boy rocker. It's sexy."

I chuckled. "Nope. But I'm trying to start a band. I have been for a while."

"Well, call me if you ever need a bassist."

"Okay. I have you, Seth for drums, me for guitar and vocals… And Alice for main vocals… Holy shit! We have all the pieces of a band!"

Jane's eyes widened. "Omigod!" She jumped up. "This is totally awesome!"

I smiled hugely. I found Alice a new job…

Jane placed her guitar on the couch. "Call him!"

I took out my phone and scrolled to Seth's phone in my contacts. I hit send and put the phone to my ear.

"Yo, Jazz Man! How's LA?" Seth's enthusiastic voice greeted.

"I need you in LA. I'm starting a band," I said instead of a greeting.

"Seriously? Who else did you find?"

"Okay, you know that model, Heidi Fleming?"

"Oh yeah, she's kinda hot. Definitely not as sexy as Alice though."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"Okay okay."

"Heidi's younger sister, Jane, places bass. Alice sings… though I've never heard her. But we'll make it work! Just fly out this weekend. Or as soon as you can."

"Okay, I'm on the next flight to LA. Can I _please_ tell James I quit?"

"Not yet, just take some time off. Like, a lot of time. Don't forget to ask Sue."

Seth groaned. "Yeah yeah. See you in LA, J. I gotta go pack."

"Later Seth." I ended the call and grinned at Jane.

"He's coming?"

"Yep."

"Yes!" Jane cried, jumping up and down.

On impulse, I hugged her.

"What the fuck?"

Jane and I released each other quickly. Alice, Heidi, and Rosalie were standing at the door.

Jane glanced at me. "Can we tell her?"

"Not yet. It should be a surprise," I told Jane, smirking.

"Bastard," Alice muttered, grabbing my arm.

"Wait!" I took my phone out of my pocket and threw it to Jane. "Put your number in."

Jane quickly entered her name and number in my contacts. She threw it back and I put it my pocket.

"Bye Jasper," Jane said.

"Later Jane," I responded, grinning. Alice pulled me out of the room.

"What was that about?" Alice asked when we were in her Porsche.

"Just a conversation Jane and I had," I answered evasively.

Alice glanced at me. "You suck sometimes."

I shrugged. "So…how come I've never heard you sing?"

It was Alice's turn to shrug. "Because I suck."

"I'm sure you don't suck."

"Whatever Jasper." She sighed. "Don't get mad."

I sat up straighter. "What?"

Alice bit her lip.

"Alice," I said seriously.

"My photo shoot's with a guy."

Anger started to fill me. "What do you mean?"

"Like…_sexy_ with a guy."

I growled. It was kinda weird. "How 'sexy'?"

Alice bit her lip again. "I dunno."

I sighed and leaned back. "So quit."

"I don't have another job yet."

I was tempted to tell her about the band, but then thought better of it. "You'll be quitting soon though."

Alice glanced at me suspiciously. "What do you have forming in that mind of yours?"

"Ways to fuck you senseless."

My plan worked. Alice was distracted. "Oh really? Well then, we're just going to have to try them out later."

I smirked. "Good." Need to keep her distracted… "Did you and Rose make up?"

Alice grinned. "Yes! She thought we weren't going to have a good relationship. Like, break up two days later. Isn't that funny?"

I felt my stomach go cold. What if we did break up in just a few days? Would I be able to live without Alice? How would our friendship be affected?

"Jasper?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yeah, that is funny," I responded weakly.

Alice looked worried, but then her phone rang. Once again, saved by the phone…

It was the ringtone for Rosalie.

"Yeah Rose?" Alice asked when she answered it.


	11. The Reveal And The Fight

**A/N: …………? I have nothing to say**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer *sigh***

Jasper has been acting weird since yesterday. At my shoot, he had been texting someone. Someone I suspected was Jane.

He hadn't even been paying attention, which I think was for the best. It had consisted of very sexy poses with this model wannabe dude who was definitely not as hot as Jasper.

Today, he had mysteriously left after getting a call from someone.

What did he need to hide from me?

I heard the front door open.

Jasper's familiar sexy voice drifted into my bedroom.

I got up and went to find out was going on.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw who was standing with Jasper.

"Seth?" I asked in shock.

"Yo Ali! Wassup?" Seth cried, hugging me with one arm. He had a suitcase in the other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when Seth released me.

"I think you should ask J that."

I turned to glare at Jasper, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, that's right; he left to go get someone…" Seth trailed off.

"Who?"

Seth shrugged. "Dunno, he wouldn't tell me."

He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the TV remote.

I watched in confusion. Why would Jasper want Seth to come to LA?

/\*/\

I looked up when the front door opened again.

This time when I heard Jasper's voice, I also heard Jane's voice.

I went to the door, Seth behind me.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked Jasper, crossing my arms over my chest.

Jane and Jasper glanced at each other.

"Hold on Alice," Jasper finally said.

He turned to Seth. "Seth, this is Jane Fleming. Jane, this is Seth Clearwater."

Jane and Seth were staring at each other. I could see the attraction between them easily.

"Jazz," I pleaded.

Jasper's face broke into a huge grin. "Alice, we're starting a band."

My eyes widened. "_What_?"

"Seth plays drums, Jane plays bass, I play guitar and sing, you sing-"

"I don't sing."

"Yeah you do."

"I told you I suck."

"I know you don't."

"You've never heard me!"

"I just know."

"You don't know anything!"

Jasper's grin faded. His expression turned angry. "I know a whole hell of a lot more than you do!"

I stepped closer to him. "Not. About. Me."

"Hey hey hey! Stop!" Seth said, getting between us.

"Alice, _I've_ heard you sing before, and you're great," Jane told me.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked Jasper quietly.

"Because you would've tried to stop me," Jasper answered.

I opened my mouth, but Jasper raised an eyebrow. He was right.

I sighed. "What makes you think this is going to work?"

"I just know. You and me, Seth, Jane. All we need is a name and some practice. I write songs, that's easy. We can make it work."

"My mom has a record company," Seth offered.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper asked.

Seth shrugged. "I thought you knew."

Jasper rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Yeah, the past few years I've known you, I've known that Sue owns a record company."

Seth shrugged again. "It was my dad's, but she took over when he died."

Jasper's eyes softened. "Sorry Seth."

Seth looked away.

I felt bad for him; I don't know what I'd do without my dad.

Jasper cleared his throat. "So, Ali," he started.

I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Let's hear it."

"Without preparing? Just right now?" I asked incredulously.

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Give me a few days. You guys work on your stuff, I'll work on my stuff."

Jasper sighed. "You're making this more difficult than it should be."

"Find a new lead singer then. And maybe you should find yourself a new girlfriend." I turned and walked out the front door.

I was beyond pissed at Jasper. _I_ was being difficult?

I got in my Porsche and took out my cell phone.

"What's wrong Alice?" Rosalie asked when she answered.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"It was an angry ring."

I laughed, but it sounded strained even to my ears.

"Is it Jazz?"

"Yeah."

Rosalie sighed. "I thought you were committed."

"I didn't cheat."

"I know, but being committed means working out your problems, not complaining to your best friend."

I sighed. "I know, but our personalities just clash. We'll make it work though."

"What happened?"

"Jasper had this crazy idea to start a band. He brought Seth Clearwater all the way out here. And he thinks that I can sing."

"You can. And who's Seth Clearwater?"

"Seth is this kid who worked with Jasper in Texas. And I cannot sing."

Rosalie was quiet a moment. "I'm not going to try to convince you. You have to discover on your own."

"I don't like 'discovering' things on my own."

"So, what did Jazz do to piss you off so much?"

"He kept trying to get me to sing right then and there. I just need time to get…ready? I guess…"

"Maybe Jasper was just thinking you'd do better _without_ practicing. He knows that music shit."

"It is his specialty, huh?"

"Yeah, it always has been."

"Rose, do you guys share a mom or dad?"

"Mom. His father died when he was a year old."

"He never knew him… What about your dad?"

"He left when Jazz was ten and I was eight. He was never really was a good father figure…"

"Wow… that's why Jasper understood Seth."

"What?"

"Seth's father died too."

"Oh. Yeah, Jasper always did seem to understand other people's feelings."

"So, you think I should apologize to Jasper?"

"If you think you should. Who was in the wrong?"

"I guess we both were."

"Well then, maybe if you apologize, he will too."

"Thanks Rose, you always know what to say."

"I know."

I laughed. It sounded so much more real this time.

"Don't forget: apologize to Jazz, have make-up sex, and don't tell me about it."

I laughed again. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I ended the phone call and turned around, heading back home.


	12. Siren's Call

**A/N: I fucking love **_**Untouched**_**! (it's by the Veronicas) I think it's what I was listening to while I wrote this. You'll understand my rambling after you read the chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

When the front door opened, Jane, Seth, and I all looked up.

Alice came in the door. "Jazz-"

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time.

"Wait, why are you sorry?" I asked.

Alice walked over and stood in front of me. I was sitting on the couch.

"I just walked out like that. I didn't mean it. I don't want to break up."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her onto my lap. "Babe, it wasn't your fault. I guess I was just excited and I wanted to start right now. If you need time, take it."

Alice sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers twined themselves in my hair. "I don't need time; I just don't want you to find out how much I suck sooner rather than later."

"Ali, I'm sure you don't suck. You're probably really good. If you're half as good a singer as you are in bed, you'll be great."

Alice grinned. Seth and Jane exchanged disgusted looks.

I leaned forward and captured Alice's lips with mine. Our mouths immediately opened to each other and our tongues tangled.

"I didn't come all the way to LA to watch you guys make out. Let's get to the music!" Seth complained.

I flipped him off and kissed Alice deeper.

"Okay, seriously guys. This is disgusting," Jane added.

Alice pulled away first, giggling. "You're the best kisser I've ever kissed."

"Well thanks darlin'," I said, smirking. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"God guys, could you be anymore sickening? I think I preferred it when you were fighting," Jane complained.

"Would you rather we ripped each other's clothes off?" Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Alice naked," Seth put in with a grin.

I picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. "Say that one more time and I'll kill you. And don't think I won't do it."

"Sorry J," Seth muttered.

"You better be."

"So, you want me to just…sing?" Alice asked, suddenly unsure.

"Whatever's good for you."

Alice took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know what to sing."

I chuckled. "You can think about it."

Alice sighed. "I don't know."

"What about that song you had as your ringtone for Jasper?" Jane asked.

Alice's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"Heidi told me."

"What song?" I asked in confusion.

Alice blushed, but smirked at me. "It's called _Untouched_."

"Untouched?" I raised an eyebrow.

Alice nodded.

"Why did you have it as your ringtone for me?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

"I know that song!" Seth cried.

All eyes turned to him.

Seth blushed. "I have an older sister, god."

Alice reached behind her to feel around the coffee table for something. She grabbed it and I saw that it was the remote to her iHome.

She put her iPod on this _Untouched_ song.

Music started spilling from the speakers.

Alice bit her lip. "I'll wait for the chorus."

When the chorus came on, Alice took a breath and sang along.

My jaw dropped. Was that seriously Alice's voice?

I watched her lips move, transfixed. She was like a siren. Her voice was beautiful and it was all I heard.

When she stopped singing, she paused the song.

Alice took in my facial expression and frowned. "That bad, huh? I knew it."

Instead of answering, I just reached up, pulled her head forward, and kissed her.

Alice seemed to be in shock. She didn't kiss back, to my annoyance.

I bit her lip hard.

She finally responded, kissing me back with vigor.

When we eventually broke apart for air, we were both breathing hard.

"Is that a yes?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"Darlin', I've never heard a sexier voice. You're like a fucking sexy siren or something," I told her.

"Seriously?"

"Ask Seth."

We both turned to look at Seth. He was sitting there with his eyes wide and his jaw open.

"Seth?" Jane asked.

Seth didn't move.

I picked up another pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the head.

Seth blinked and closed his mouth. "Alice, that was so sexy!"

Alice grinned. "Thanks Seth."

Jane smiled smugly. "Told you Alice."

"We're a band now," I announced.

"So, what's our name?" Alice asked, snuggling closer to me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Well, since our lead singer is seductive, something seduction."

"Sweet Seduction?" Seth offered.

"No, not right enough, but a different adjective that begins with S."

"Sexy Seduction?" Jane asked, shrugging.

"No…"

"Secret Seduction?" Alice asked.

"Yes! That's perfect!"

"Really?" Alice asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we're Secret Seduction!"

"It does have a nice ring to it," Seth said, nodding his head.

"I like it," Jane put in.

"Now we just need to write some songs."

"Piece of cake. Leave that to me. In fact, I already have some written," I said, remembering the songs I had written before.

"Way to go Jazz Man!"

"This means Alice can quit."

Alice sighed. "Not until we really have something with this. You know, if we're turning this into something more than a garage band, we need a record deal and all that."

"I can have my mom come out anytime," Seth told us, shrugging.

"You're going to quit modeling?" Jane asked Alice in shock.

"Well, I don't really like the idea of stripping down to barely existent outfits for perverted guys anymore."

"Aw, that's sad," Seth said.

"Seth," I warned.

"Sorry dude."


	13. TurnOns and Types

**A/N: ….? I really need to find things to say.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. I is not Stephenie… :'(**

"So, I get to stand at the front?" I asked Jasper.

I still couldn't believe they all thought I was so amazing at singing. I still thought I sucked.

"Yep," Jasper said, kissing my cheek before going to stand on my left side behind me.

Jane was on the right of me and Seth was in back all of us, sitting behind a drum set. I guess Jasper bought one or something because Seth's drum set was in Texas.

"I don't know if it helps anything, but I can play keyboard too," I told Jasper, turning around to look at him.

He grinned. "Great, some songs need that."

I looked down at the paper he had handed me before. The words were scrawled in his messy handwriting. Music was above the words.

The title at the top read '_Unattainable_'.

I scanned the words quickly, grasping that the song was about wanting to be with someone, but being unable to.

Jasper was really good at writing songs. Like, _really_ really good. Like so good that I just wanted to fuck him. Oh, wait, that's how I always feel about Jasper. Oops.

"How does this start?" I asked Jasper.

"Seth, count it out," Jasper told Seth. "Alice, when the music gets to the point where there are words, start singing. I'll only sing with you on the chorus. You see my parts?"

I nodded. Jasper's parts of the chorus were clearly marked.

Seth 'counted out' as Jasper called it and they all start playing.

I was surprised that they sounded good together.

When it got to the point in the song where I started singing, I obviously started singing. Duh.

Jasper joined in at the chorus.

Our voices mixed together like they were meant to. His deep bass and my soprano, it was beautiful.

I hit the ending high note perfectly.

Seth, Jasper, and Jane finished the song soon after I stopped singing.

"Holy shit, you guys, your voices together." Seth shook his head.

"It was so amazing," Jane added.

Jasper and I glanced at each other. His eyes were blue in this light. Dark blue, to be exact.

Oh yeah, it'd be some hot sex tonight.

"Seth, Jane, I think you should leave," Jasper said, not looking at them.

"Why?" Seth whined.

"Because he's horny," Jane answered.

"Where the fuck am I supposed to go then? It's not like I can go home!"

"Stay at Jane's house," I offered, not looking at them either.

"What?" Jane cried.

"If you don't want to watch us, I suggest you leave," Jasper said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me fiercely.

Seth and Jane walked out of the room, arguing the whole way.

As soon as we heard the front door shut, clothes started being torn off.

"You're so sexy," Jasper said between kissing me.

"So are you," I responded.

He pushed me up against the wall so that I was trapped between it and him.

Our bare chests were pushed against each other. It always felt _right_ when we were like this. I have no idea why, though.

Jasper lifted me up slightly so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

Our kiss got even deeper as I slowly slid myself down on him.

We both moaned into each other's mouths.

Jasper pulled out, then pushed back in slowly. He started picking up pace.

His mouth left mine and his started kissing my jaw and down my neck.

I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair.

He licked up the column of my neck.

I put my head against his shoulder. I bit into his shoulder as I cried out. I tightened around him.

Jasper groaned and thrusted a few more times before he climaxed, whispering my name. It almost sounded like his was saying a prayer.

When we regained our breath, Jasper pulled out of me and set me down. I felt empty.

"You turn me on so much when you sing," Jasper told me, stroking my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed his hand. "You turn me on too. God, your voice is so sexy. Why haven't I heard you sing before?"

Jasper chuckled. "Thanks darlin'."

"Seth and Jane were right. Together, our voices were beautiful. Even if I do suck."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You don't suck. You're amazing. And yeah, it was pretty great together." He looked thoughtful. "Do you think we could actually make something out of this?"

"I don't know. With Seth's mom owning a record company, it's very possible."

Jasper nodded. Then he started laughing.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"We're just having this everyday conversation standing here naked."

I started laughing with him. "So give me your shirt."

Jasper picked up his boxers and put them on. He handed me the shirt that he had been wearing.

I put it on and grabbed his hand. I pulled him into the living room. We sat down on the couch.

"Better?" I asked, leaning against his side.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I prefer you naked, but yes. It's better."

"I prefer you naked too."

"What were we talking about?"

I thought back. "Seth's mom."

"Oh yeah."

"Jazz?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your dad."

Jasper's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Rosalie told me about your dad and her dad. I just can't imagine life without my dad around to make awful jokes. He may only be my adopted dad, but I love him like he's my real dad."

Jasper squeezed my shoulders. "I'm fine with it. My momma was the only parental figure I need growing up. She's strict, but sweet."

I laughed and hugged myself closer to him. "What'd she say when you told her you were moving here?"

Jasper chuckled. "She said and I quote 'follow your dreams Jazz, and that hot little model girlfriend of yours'."

I laughed again. "She sounds cool. I wish I had thought to meet her while I was in Texas." I hadn't met Jasper and Rosalie's mom at the wedding, for some reason. I guess when she met the rest of my family, I hadn't been there.

He shrugged. "She's making me bring you back to Texas sometime soon."

We were quiet a moment. A question came to me. "Jasper? What's your real hair color?"

Jasper looked surprised. "You knew it was dyed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously. And it was obviously self-done."

"I'm blonde."

I was surprised. I tried to imagine Jasper a blonde. It didn't work.

"You should get that stupid dye removed so that I can see you as a blonde. I've always found blonde guys are hot. They're my type."

"Blonde musicians? You have very good taste."

"What about you? What's your type?"

"Black-haired models that can sing."

"Well, I'm out."

"Girls and their issues. 'I'm too fat!' 'I'm not pretty enough!'"

"Those are real crises, you know."

"Sure they are."

"Guys just don't understand."

"Sure, _guys_ are the ones with problems."

"You wanna try being a girl for a day?"

"No thanks."

"That's what I thought."


	14. Tattoos and Talks Gone Bad

**A/N: ugh, I got a concussion yesterday and my head really hurts, so it's a good thing I wrote this a while ago. :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Alice and I sat on the couch, talking for a little while longer.

I heard her gasp in shock.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"You have a tattoo?"

I looked down at the tattoo on my left hip. "Yeah."

Alice reached out to trace the two words. 'I'm lost…'. I shivered under her touch.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo too?"

I shrugged. "I thought you knew." I realized something. "_Too_?"

Alice nodded. "I have one."

My eyes widened. "What? Where?"

Alice laughed. "You'd know if it was anywhere inappropriate." She turned and lifted the back of the shirt she was wearing. There between her shoulder blades was a half a heart, with multiple cracks in it. It was only a black outline and very simple, but still beautiful.

I lifted a finger to trace it. "Why?"

Alice shrugged. "You see all the cracks in it? That's how many times I've had my heart broken. It's only half a heart because I'm only half a person."

There were so many cracks in the heart, I felt terrible for Alice. I made a promise to myself to not be the cause of another one.

"Why are you only a half a person?" I asked.

"Because I just feel…incomplete. You know?"

I froze in shock.

"Jazz?" Alice asked, looking over her shoulder at me.

"That's the same reason I have mine. I feel lost in life. I need to find something. Some_one_."

Alice's eyes widened. "Well that's a coincidence."

She put her shirt back down and laid back down against my side. "We're both lost…"

I wasn't going to tell Alice, but when I was with her, I didn't feel lost anymore.

I suddenly realized. I was falling in love with her.

I studied the beautiful woman lying against me. Her eyes were closed in contentment, but when open they were the most amazing shade of green. Her skin was lightly tanned, but still slightly pale. Her complexion was flawless and her lips were perfect. She may be tiny, but her body shape was still sexy. But, she wasn't just beautiful on the outside; she was beautiful on the inside. She had a good heart and soul. She was absolutely perfect. She was Alice.

"What?" Alice asked without opening her eyes.

"Huh?" I asked. I had been surprised to hear her say something.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I kissed her forehead. "Because you're beautiful."

Her cheeks reddened slightly. It just added to her beauty.

Her eyes opened. "Do you know how sweet you are?"

I chuckled slightly. "I'm from the South, we're raised this way."

Alice laughed. "Well, I'm glad I got you before someone else did."

"You're the only one I want."

Alice stiffened. Shit, was that too much?

"Really?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Alice shook her head. She leaned forward and kissed me. "You just surprised me."

I ran my thumb up and down her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

We kissed deeply, tongues tangling and moving together.

When we pulled back, a scary thought came to me.

"Does Rose have a tattoo?" I asked in horror.

Alice looked uncomfortable. "Maybe you should ask her that."

My eyes narrowed. "Where is it?"

Alice bit her lip. "Um…"

"Oh, she is so getting it when Momma finds out."

Alice laughed. "Is that how it was growing up? You tattle-tailing on Rose?"

"No," I defended myself, "She was a tattletale too."

She laughed harder. "Wow! That must've been fun!"

"What was it like growing up with Emmett and Edward?"

Alice's laughter subsided. "Well, pretty much it was Emmett playing football and trying to get me to play and Edward playing baseball and piano. They always made fun of me."

"What about?"

Alice shrugged. "Anything and everything."

"It must've been so hard. Having to live with people you didn't know."

She shrugged again. "I guess it was at the beginning. But Em and Eddie were really nice and welcoming. Mom and Dad were too."

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Sometimes. I kinda wonder how my life might've been different had they not died. But, I don't like dwelling on the past. It's all about the future for me."

"That's just something else that makes you amazing. You can move on from tragedy and learn to love life again."

"Well, you kind of have to. You can't constantly have it hanging over your head."

I nodded.

"I can't believe you kicked me out yesterday just to have sex with Alice," Seth muttered.

I shoved him. "Shut up. Alice is hot. You're not."

"Fuck you."

I smirked at Seth. "So, how was sleeping over at Jane's?"

Seth reddened. "I wasn't sleeping over, you kicked me out and told me to stay at her house. I slept in her brother's room."

"Come on, you know you like her."

"No dude."

"Jane has a brother?"

"Yeah, but he's away at college or something."

"Oh."

"She didn't say much about him. It's kinda like she didn't want to."

"Does he know Alice?"

"I guess. The Fleming and Cullen families have always been close. That's what Jane said."

I shrugged. Jane and Alice had gone shopping with Heidi and Rosalie today, so Seth and I were hanging out, writing songs.

"Was that song about Alice?" Seth asked.

I looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Unattainable."

"Yeah. Before we were dating."

"It was very deep."

"Are you gay?"

Seth glared at me. "No. I'm just saying…if you felt that way about her _before_ you were dating, how do you feel about her now that you _are_ dating?"

I shrugged. No way was I telling Seth that I was falling in love with Alice.

Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed the TV remote.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watching TV?"

"No, I like to write in silence."

Seth rolled his eyes and put the remote back. "Sometimes you suck Jazz."

"So leave."

"No thanks."

Seth's phone vibrated. He picked it up and grinned.

"What?" I asked. I didn't look up from the paper I was writing on. I had gotten an idea for a song after my talk with Alice yesterday. I knew I was falling in love and I needed to write about it. That's how I deal with emotions.

"The girls want us to meet them for lunch," Seth told me.

"Who texted you?"

"Jane."

"Jane has your number?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck off dude. Do you want to or not?"

"A chance to see Alice, definitely."

And I wanted to talk to Rose about that tattoo…

Seth and I met Jane outside a restaurant. She had texted Seth the directions.

Seth grinned at Jane. She blushed and smiled back.

There was definitely something there.

Jane led us in and to the table where Alice, Rosalie, and Heidi were sitting.

"Hey babe," I said to Alice, kissing her cheek. No lip locking, this is a public restaurant.

I don't really give a fuck who sees us together, but Alice apparently does, so I'll hide our relationship for her.

"Hi Jazz," Alice said, smiling.

I sat down between her and Rosalie.

"I think Seth and Jane liiiike each other," I whispered in her ear.

Alice watched them flirt across the table. She leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Oh yes, definitely."

"I'm going to go call Emmett," Rosalie announced, standing up.

"Rose, wait," I said, also standing up. "I want to talk."

Rosalie regarded me with surprise. "Oh, okay."

I led her out a door into a back alleyway.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Rosalie frowned. "Where's what?"

"Your tattoo."

Rosalie's eyes widened, but then narrowed. "Alice," she hissed.

"Just tell me where it is."

"Just because you're fucking my best friend doesn't mean I have to tell you everything!"

"That's not it Rose." I sighed. "I feel like I'm losing you. We were so close growing up, but then you moved here and we barely ever talked."

Rosalie sighed also. "I know. I hate that…but what can I do?"

"You could've visited more."

She closed her eyes. "I know."

"So why didn't you?"

"I don't know!" she cried.

Rosalie put her hands over her face. When I heard her start sobbing, I realized she was crying. Shit.

"Rose," I tried, reaching out to touch her arm.

She yanked it away and went back into the restaurant.

I followed after her.

Rosalie grabbed her purse, said something to Alice, and walked toward the door.

Alice got up, looking confused, and glanced at me. She frowned. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I said defensively.

Alice groaned. "You asked her about the tattoo, didn't you?"

I shrugged.

"Jazz!"

"I was just being a good brother!"

Alice groaned again. "I have to go see if she's okay."

She went out the door after Rosalie.

Shit, is she mad at me?

By the looks I was getting from the remaining people at our table, I knew she was.

Fuuuuck.


	15. Rosalie and Jane

**A/N: …HI! I really need to find things to say…**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"So, how's your sex life with your hot musician boyfriend?" Heidi asked with a smirk.

"Very hot," I responded.

Jane and Seth exchanged a glance. It was a disgusted one.

Jasper and Rosalie had left to talk. I just hoped Jasper wouldn't bring up the tattoo.

Rosalie came back in, wiping tears.

Oh shit.

She grabbed her purse. "I have to go," she told me. She turned and left.

I got up, confused. I glanced over at Jasper. He looked guilty.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I didn't do anything!" he said just a little bit too defensively.

I groaned. He didn't. "You asked her about the tattoo, didn't you?"

Jasper shrugged.

"Jazz!" I cried.

"I was just being a good brother!"

I groaned again. "I have to go see if she's okay."

I went after Rosalie.

She was walking down the street. I ran to catch up with her.

"Rose!"

She didn't turn around, but she stopped.

"He didn't know," I told her, coming up next to her.

"I know. It wasn't about the tattoo Alice."

I frowned. "What?"

"He reminded me that I never visited."

I sighed. "Rosalie, I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be."

"I blame myself Ali."

"I know."

Rosalie closed her eyes and sighed. "I should've explained to him."

"I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't do, but I think he has a right to know. When you're ready, explain to him."

Rosalie nodded. "I think I'll wait a little bit."

I nodded and hugged her. "Go ahead. I'll tell Jazz."

"Alice, do you love him?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know yet. I think I might."

Rosalie smiled. "Good. You're good for each other."

I smiled too. "I showed him my tattoo."

"I figured. What'd he say?"

"He said that that was why he got his too."

Rosalie's eye widened. "He has a tattoo?"

"Yeah, it says 'I'm lost' on his left hip. It's pretty sexy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm going home now."

I laughed. "Okay, tell my bro I said hi."

Rosalie grinned. "Okay."

I went back into the restaurant. Jasper was sitting with Heidi, Seth, and Jane again, but he looked like he was thinking about something else.

I walked over and sat down next to him.

Jasper looked up. "Is she mad?"

I shook my head. "No, she'll explain it to you when she's ready."

Jasper nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Just don't bring it up. Wait for her to bring it up."

"So, are we practicing today?" Jane asked.

"Practicing what?" Heidi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Band practice," I explained.

"Oh." Heidi looked at the time. "Oh shit, I have a shoot to get too. See you guys around." Heidi got up and left hurriedly.

"Jazz was writing songs about loooove today," Seth announced.

Jasper glared at Seth. Seth jumped like something hit him under the table.

"Speaking of songs, I didn't get to tell you yesterday that I really liked that song," Jane told Jasper.

He grinned. "Thanks Janie."

Since when did he use her nickname? Holy shit, am I jealous of a 16-year-old girl who flirts with my boyfriend? Wow, that's lower than low.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Something wrong Ali?" Seth asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope, just thinking."

"Is Seth going to have to stay at my house again?" Jane asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Unless Seth wants to listen to us, I'd say yes," Jasper said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Seth looked scared. "I think I'll stay with her."

"Aw, poor little virgin Seth," I said with a smirk.

Seth's eyes widened. He turned to stare at Jasper. "You told her?"

"You're a virgin?" Jane asked, trying not to laugh.

Seth blushed and slid down in his seat.

"Since when are you un-pure?" I asked Jane, raising an eyebrow.

Jane frowned. "My last boyfriend."

"The 21-year -old?" Jasper asked in shock.

She ducked her head and nodded.

Jasper looked angry. "If I ever meet that guy…"

Why was Jasper being protective of _Jane_?

That night, Jasper and I were laying in my bed in post-coital bliss, our legs tangled together and my head resting on his chest.

"So…" I started.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked, running his fingers over my bare back.

I bit my lip, trying to decide how to word it. "What's with you and Jane?"

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"You were…angry about her ex and calling her Janie…"

"Alice."

I looked up at his face. "What?"

Jasper shook his head, a small smile forming. "Jane's sixteen."

"So?"

Jasper sighed and ran his hand over my thigh. I shivered slightly. "She's like another sister. I feel protective of her. I was raised to stand up for women."

"Oh…"

"Alice, you're the only one I want."

I couldn't help but smile. "Why?"

"You're talented, beautiful, amazing, irresistible, perfect…shall I go on?"

I shook my head. "You've said enough."

I propped myself up on my elbow and reached up to kiss him.


	16. Exes

**A/N: hi? Damn, still haven't thought of things to say…. Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

I couldn't believe Alice had been jealous of _Jane_. I was disgusted even by the thought of Jane like that.

Alice pulled back and smiled at me.

I suddenly remembered something Seth had told me earlier. "Do you know Jane's brother?"

Alice's eyes widened in shock and…fear? "What? How do you know about him?"

"So…you do know him?"

She looked away and nodded.

"Who is he?"

"James Fleming."

"And?"

"And what?" Alice asked, turning back to me.

"Why did you react like that?"

Alice closed her eyes and sighed. "He's in jail."

Now my eyes widened. "Why?"

Alice bit her lip. She seemed close to tears. "I should tell you the whole story."

"Okay."

"James and I dated a few years ago. He was always nice to me, and he was my type. A blonde musician. We dated for a while.

"After a while, he changed. He started being rougher, angrier. He…beat me…a lot."

My hand clenched into a fist. "What?"

Alice sighed. "James threatened me, so I didn't break up with him, I just took it. I had to hide all the bruises.

"Finally, I ended it and moved in with Rosalie. He was beyond angry. One day, I was home alone and he…broke in…. He…"

"He what?"

"He raped me…he tried to kill me…Rosalie heard me screaming when she came home. She called the police and they arrested him." Her eyes opened. "And now you know."

I hugged her close to me. "I can't imagine why anyone would treat you like that."

Alice shrugged and hugged me back.

Suddenly, she sat up and turned so her back was to me. She looked over her shoulder. "You see that long crack on my tattoo that almost splits the heart in two?"

I nodded, seeing it. It was across the middle, ending just a millimeter from the edge. "Yeah."

"That's James. Or at least, what he caused. I just name all the breaks after the person who caused it. You see the other really long one?"

There was another break going from the top to almost the bottom. "Yep."

"That's from my parents. When they died, I was broken."

"So whenever you get your heart broken, you get another one tattooed on?"

Alice nodded.

"Wow," I murmured. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to the middle of the heart.

When I pulled back, Alice turned back around and placed her head against my chest again.

"I had to go therapy after my parents died. And again after James…"

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry you've been hurt so much. It's not right."

She shrugged.

"Did you love him?" I asked.

Alice sighed. "For a time, I thought I did."

I stroked her shoulder with my thumb. "He was just a dick."

"Did you love Maria?"

I froze in shock. "What?"

"Rose told me about Maria."

I groaned and let my head fall back. "Why?"

"Because she was explaining why you wouldn't go out with me. It was at her wedding."

"Yes, I loved Maria."

"Was she pretty?" Alice sounded vulnerable.

I picked my head back up and saw that her face matched her tone. "Nothing compared to you."

Alice sighed. "But she was pretty."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't like to think about her like that anymore."

"She broke your heart."

"James broke yours."

"We're terrible at relationships, huh?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

A few days later, Alice had left for a shoot, much to my annoyance.

I was writing more songs. I felt really inspired.

When there was a knock on the door, I groaned in annoyance. I figured it was Seth, having nothing to do.

I got up to get the door and was surprised to find Rosalie on the other side.

"Hi," she said quietly, giving me a weak smile.

"Hey Rose," I said in surprise.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I stepped back and let her in.

Rosalie came in and followed me into the living room.

I sat on the couch and she eyed it, still standing. "Have you and Alice had sex on the couch?"

I chuckled and sat back. "Not yet. Thanks for suggestion, though."

Rosalie wrinkled her nose as she sat down.

"So…" I said.

She sighed. "I never visited because…I was pregnant."

I sat back up in shock. "What?"

Rosalie winced and nodded. "I dated a guy named Royce King. The second." She rolled her eyes.

She went on. "He got drunk a lot…he wasn't very pleasant to be around. But, we got pregnant.

"About four months in, I had a miscarriage. I was broken. Royce dumped me. He claimed the only reason he stayed with me was because of the baby.

"I started cutting myself, I was so depressed. I was drinking a lot too.

"Alice and I, we got tattoos together at one point. She got the heart on her back. I got the words 'I don't need anyone' in Italian on my right upper thigh. I'd show you, but…that'd be disgusting." She pointed to a part of her thigh right under where it started.

"I can't believe this," I muttered. "You and Alice… I'll kill Royce and James."

"She told you about James?" Rosalie asked in surprise.

I nodded. "I'm sorry that happened. If I had known….I don't know. I would've done something."

"Thanks Jazz. I'm glad I finally told you." She hugged me.

"Are you going to tell Momma?" I asked, pulling back.

Rosalie shrugged. "At some point."

The front door opened and closed. "I'm home Jazz."

Alice appeared in the doorway. "Oh, hey Rose."

Rosalie smiled. "Hey Ali."

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked, walking over and sitting on my lap, since there were no other spots on the couch.

"I was telling Jasper about Royce," Rosalie answered, staring at the ground.

"Oh…"

"I just have another guy to hate," I told her, smirking.

Alice chuckled. "I guess you could look at it like that."

Rosalie stood up. "I have a shoot to get to, so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Rose," Alice said, standing up and giving her a hug.

I stood up also, giving Rosalie a hug after Alice. "Talk to Momma. She'll understand," I whispered.

Rosalie nodded, pulling back. "Later," she said, walking out to the door. I heard it open and close.

Alice turned to me. "I can still remember how Rose was then." She shook her head. "I was afraid I was going to lose her."

I wrapped my arms around Alice and hugged her to me. Her head came to rest on my shoulder. I kissed her temple.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, right then and there. It would've been a great time, but then I wondered what would happen when she didn't love me back. Yes, _when_. There is no possible way such an amazing girl could love me. So, I didn't say anything. I just ran my fingers through her hair and held her closer.


	17. Babies, Bands, and Planes

**A/N: blah blah blah **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer does**

It had been almost a month since the forming of Secret Seduction. Jasper thought we were ready to have Sue Clearwater come and listen.

Seth told us she was on her way at the moment. Her plane had landed earlier and Seth had borrowed my precious Porsche to go get her.

I had given Seth a speech about my Porsche. "If I even see a single scratch on my baby, you're going to be a virgin forever, because I'll cut your dick _and_ your balls off."

Seth had looked thoroughly scared (Jasper and Jane had been laughing their asses off) so I figured my baby would still be in one piece when Seth came back.

"What if she doesn't like us?" I asked Jasper, sitting on the back of the couch.

He and Jane were setting up the instruments in our practice room. I didn't really feel like helping, not like they needed my help. Jasper and Seth had already done all the bigger stuff (drums, amps, etc).

"How could she not like us?" Jane asked, grinning.

"We have a gorgeous and talented lead singer, of course Sue will like us," Jasper told me, coming over and pressing a quick kiss to my lips. When he went to pull back, I stopped him by deepening the kiss. I tilted my head and opened my lips. I licked across his bottom lip and his mouth opened to me. Our tongues tangled and I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. His arms came around my waist.

The kiss became faster and deeper, more desperate.

I clearing of a throat behind us made us pull apart. I looked over my shoulder to see Seth next to a short woman with chin-length black hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Um, guys, this is my mom, Sue Clearwater, owner and manager of Wolf Records," Seth said, gesturing to the woman.

I bit my lip, a blush spreading over my cheeks. Nice first impression, huh? "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon."

Sue nodded to me. "Hello, I see you're very well acquainted with Jasper."

My blush deepened, but I nodded. "Yeah."

"Mom, this is Jane Fleming, the last member of our band," Seth said, grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her over.

Sue gave Seth a look and he glared at her.

"Nice to meet you, and you too Alice. Good to see you again, Jasper. Now, let's hear it," Sue said, taking a seat in the chair we had put in the room for her.

Everyone went to their positions. I grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Who writes the songs?" Sue asked, looking up from a clipboard she had taken out.

"Jasper," I answered, looking back at him. "But I'll help sometimes since I'm the one singing them."

Sue nodded and wrote it down on her clipboard with a pen. "Go ahead."

Jane, Jasper, and Seth started _Unattainable_. I waited to the part for where I started singing. When it came, I sang the best I could.

Jasper joined in at the chorus, like always.

The song ended and we launched into another Jasper had recently written called _What If_. It was about being in love with someone and wondering what would happen if they loved you back.

It was strange, because that was how it was with Jasper and I. I knew I was in love with him, but I didn't know if he loved me. I kept it to myself, though.

_What If_ was a slower song than _Unattainable_, but it was still a really great song.

After we finished that song, we waited for the verdict from Sue.

Sue looked up, shaking her head.

I felt like crying. I knew it, I knew we wouldn't be good, but nobody ever listens to me. I just knew-

"That was amazing," Sue said, still shaking her head. She looked awestruck. "You are the best band I've auditioned in a long time."

I looked back at Jasper in shock. He was grinning. I grinned back.

"You should all come back to Texas with me so I can sign you. We'll do a lot with your looks and the band. We'll form signature styles for you all. We'll start on your first album and a tour. We have so much to do," Sue told us, standing up.

Seth fist pumped. "Fuck yeah!"

Sue gave Seth a reproving look.

"Sorry Mom," Seth muttered, looking at the ground.

"What do we have to do about looks?" I asked.

"Well, Jane needs to look older. You could probably get to be more rockstar to fit the band. Jasper…you need to lose that stupid hair dye. Seth could look more rockstar also," Sue answered.

I turned and stuck my tongue out at Jasper.

"And we'll need to hide the relationship between Alice and Jasper."

Jasper's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Sue sighed and shook her head. "It'll be better." She turned to me. "Alice, you're going to have to quit you're modeling job."

"I know. I was planning on it, if the band thing worked out. I was getting tired of it anyway," I told her.

Sue gave a nod and turned to leave. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "You better get packing."

She left and I wondered where the hell she was going.

Jasper walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I could practically feel how pissed he was. "I'll go with you to tell Aro."

I looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at me. "Yeah, I just thought we wouldn't have to hide it anymore."

I sighed and hugged his waist. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You're _what_?" Aro asked in disbelief.

"I'm quitting," I repeated patiently.

"Alice, dear, whatever could've brought this on?"

"I have a new career ahead of me."

"What?"

"I'm in band. We just got signed."

Aro sighed. "I knew this was going to happen sometime." He steepled his hands under his chin on his desk.

"I'm very sorry."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed again. "Okay."

"Thank you for your time Aro."

Aro nodded.

I led Jasper out Aro's office door. I was surprised to see Rosalie in the hall, sitting in a chair.

"Hey Rose," I said.

Rosalie smiled. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"I was quitting."

Her voice showed her shock. "What?"

"Yep, we got signed. Or at least we're going to be signed."

She stood up and grabbed us both in a hug. "Yay!"

I laughed and hugged her back.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling back and grabbing Jasper's hand.

Rosalie bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. "I found something out the other day."

"Okay, spill it."

"I'm pregnant!"

I felt Jasper freeze. "What?"

"It's not like last time," Rosalie assured. "Emmett cares about me. You know he's different," she told me.

"How did he take it?" I asked.

Rosalie laughed. "He's ecstatic."

"Poor Aro, he's losing two models in one day."

"I'm only going on a leave. When I can, I'll come back."

"That's good."

"No it's not," Jasper muttered.

I glared up at him.

"You guys probably have somewhere to be, right?" Rosalie asked, stopping the fight between Jasper and me before it happened.

"We're going to Texas, to sign with Wolf Records and talk to Sue more about our first tour and album," I informed.

Rosalie grinned. "That's great!"

"So we'll see you when we get back. I'll tell Momma you said hi," Jasper said, searching Rose's eyes.

"I'll tell her soon, Jazz."

He nodded, relenting.

By that night, we were on a plane to Texas.

"Is she going to like me?" I whispered to Jasper, aware of the other sleeping passengers.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "She'll love you. Momma's a good judge of character."

The flight attendant walked down the aisle, asking the passengers that weren't sleeping if they wanted pillows. She turned to us. She checked Jasper out before looking at me. Her eyes widened.

"You're Alice Brandon," she said in shock.

I nodded. "Yeah, hi."

"Why'd you quit?"

Aro had made an announcement to press earlier that I would no longer be a model.

"I have a new job lined up for myself," I answered evasively.

She frowned slightly before nodding and continuing on.

Jasper slid down slightly in his seat. "I'm bored."

A sudden thought came to me, bringing a smile to my lips. "Have you joined the Mile High Club?"

Jasper turned to look up at me incredulously. "You're not serious."

"Oh but I am."

"Are _you_ in the Mile High Club?"

I shook my head, the grin widening.

Jasper's own grin appeared. "I'll go first." He got up and went into the bathroom.

I waited until no one would notice and got up also.

I opened the bathroom door and joined him, closing it behind me.

Jasper sat me on the edge of the small sink, his lips joining eagerly with mine. I weaved my fingers into his hair.

"This has to be kinda fast, someone might notice," I panted when our lips parted.

He nodded and reached down, unzipping his jeans and pushing them along with his boxers down. I lifted my hips to help him slid my jeans and panties down.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he entered me without warning. I moaned, my head falling back and hitting the wall.

Jasper started thrusting in and out slowly at first, picking up pace quickly. I held him tighter while pressing my lips to his. Our mouths opened to each other and our tongues tangled.

His thrusts increased in speed and I moaned into our kiss.

Jasper reached down and untangled one of my legs, bringing it up onto his shoulder. With the new angle, he penetrated me further.

He groaned and gripped me tightly. I felt the familiar clench of my stomach. Jasper plunged into me deeply and I fell over the edge crying his name into his mouth.

Jasper followed soon followed after, collapsing against me. I slid my leg off his shoulder.

Our mouths came apart and we both were breathing hard.

"That was amazing," Jasper whispered. I sensed he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Yeah," I agreed, running my fingers through his hair.

"We have to get back to our seats," he mumbled, reaching down to pull his boxers and pants up. I got off the sink and put my clothes back on.

"You go first," I told Jasper, kissing him quickly.

Jasper nodded, leaving the bathroom.

When enough time went by, I left also. I got back in my seat and ignored the disgusted looks of Jane and Seth.

"On an _airplane_?" Seth asked.

Jasper turned and grinned at him. "Why not?"

Jane chuckled. "I guess you're both in the Mile High Club now, huh?"

I nodded, smirking. "Feels good, too."

"It most certainly does feel good," Jasper agreed with a sly grin.


	18. Stupid Wannabe French Guy Hitting On

**A/N: I love this chapter. I think it's pretty hilarious, but that's just me.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who I am not.**

When the plane landed, Sue's assistant, Emily, came to get us. We all loaded into the back of a limo with her.

"So, first we're working on image, then your album, and lastly your tour," Emily told us, looking down at her Blackberry.

"My mom wasn't very specific. How are our images changing exactly?" Seth asked.

"Well, the one who needs the least change is Jasper. He's already 'rocker' enough. Jane and Alice look too innocent. Seth, you need a haircut and a different style."

I could understand _Jane_ being innocent, but Alice? I glanced over at her. No, Alice was far from innocent.

"Your manager is going to be," Emily gave Seth a sympathetic glance. "Leah Clearwater."

"What?" Seth cried.

"Is that your sister?" Jane asked.

Seth nodded. "_Yes_. I can't believe she's our _manager_."

"That's what you get for being signed to your mother's record company," I said, kicking Seth's shin.

Seth glared at me. "Dick."

I lifted a fist to fucking punch his face in, but Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled my arm back. She moved my fingers to twine them with hers.

When my skin met hers, I instantly relaxed. "Thanks. I would've regretted that later. Or at least sometime," I told Alice, kissing her temple.

Alice smiled up at me. "You're welcome."

"And _please_ try not to reveal the fact you two are together. It could complicate things much further than they should be. When two people in a band date, it could end badly and affect the band. If the public knew…well, it could pretty much ruin your relationship and the band," Emily informed Alice and me.

"Fine," I muttered, leaning back in my seat. "But that doesn't mean I like this."

Alice sighed and leant her head against my shoulder.

Sue was standing at the door to Wolf Studios with a tall girl with short black hair. They looked very similar and I figured that it was Leah.

"Hello Seth," Leah said, nodding to Seth. Seth grimaced.

"Hi Leah," he muttered, flicking his shaggy hair off his face.

"And hello Alice, Jasper, Jane," Leah continued, nodding to each of us in turn. "I'll be your manager, Leah Clearwater. I'll make decisions for the band and as Seth would put it 'help you through shit'."

"Leah is taking you to professional stylists who will help you with your 'rockstar' images. Emily will accompany you since I can't," Sue told us.

All of our answers varied from 'sure' to 'k'.

"Hair first," Leah announced, leading us into a room a large building.

"Jasper, you'll get that ridiculous hair dye out over there. Seth, you'll get a haircut over there," she pointed in different directions for each task.

"What about Jane and me?" Alice asked.

Leah shrugged. "Go with the guys for moral support? You know how men are with their hair."

Alice and Jane laughed. "Oh yes," Alice agreed.

I went in the direction Leah had pointed out. Alice followed me.

She shrieked when she saw the guy standing by a chair. She ran over and hugged him. "Pierre!"

The tall blonde man laughed and hugged her back.

I walked over and stood behind her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Jazz, this is Pierre. He used to work for Aro, but then he got a better job here. I haven't seen him in over two years," Alice told me after she was done hugging this Pierre dude.

"How do you?" Pierre asked in a very _gay_ voice.

"Pierre, this is Jasper Whitlock my…fellow band member?"

"It's alright darling; I know this is your boyfriend. I've been told much about this 'Secret Seduction'. How come you never told me you could sing?" He looked at her accusingly.

"I don't think I'm that good. I've been proved wrong, though."

Pierre chuckled. "Well, I need to hear this amazing voice soon. If you're half as good a singer as you are beautiful…honey, America better look out."

Alice grinned. "Thanks Pierre."

I cleared my throat loudly.

She turned and glared up at me. "What?"

"I thought I was the one getting my hair done."

"Well, you seem like a _nice_ couple," Pierre muttered. "Get in the chair boy."

I grumbled 'bastard' before sitting down in the chair. Alice pulled herself up on the counter.

"You better have been talkin' bout yourself, kid," Pierre warned, poking my shoulder _hard_.

Alice giggled.

"What could possibly be so bad that you had to dye it so fast and so _horribly_?" Pierre asked, pulling at my hair. "Alice darling, how did you ever find _this one_?"

"Hey!" I cried. This guy was flirting with my girlfriend _and_ insulting me?

"He's Rosalie's half brother. I met him when he came for the wedding," Alice explained.

"How's the sex life?"

I looked up at Pierre incredulously. Was he serious?

Pierre started pulling at my hair. I wanted to slap his hands away, but I didn't for Alice's sake.

"Extremely hot. We had a quickie on the plane ride over," Alice told him, giggling.

"Mile High Club, huh? Nice."

"Does everyone immediately think of that?" I asked.

"Yes," Alice answered, smirking at me.

"Alice!"

We all turned to see Jane running toward us.

"What?" Alice asked.

"They're putting color streaks in my hair!" Jane said excitedly.

"What color?"

"Hot pink!"

"That is _so_ cool. Why don't I get color streaks?"

"Because, it doesn't work with your intended stage style," Pierre answered, frowning at my hair.

"What's my stage style?" Alice asked and Jane left back the other way.

"Seductive and sexy. It is the whole point of the band name."

"How sexy?" I growled.

Pierre shrugged. "Revealing. You know, short shorts, tight shirts, that kind of thing. Like the clothes from Alice's photo shoots."

I felt my anger and rage rising. I thought she had gotten rid of that shit forever.

Pierre suddenly tilted my chair back and sprayed water on my hair, getting some in my eyes, mouth, and nose.

"Fuck!" I yelled, reaching up to wipe it off.

He chuckled while Alice laughed like it was the funniest thing she had ever seen.

Pulling my chair back up, Pierre grabbed a bottle and started putting it in my hair.

I glared at him.

He was still chuckling as he put a plastic shower cap like thing over my hair. He leant against the counter next to Alice.

"What does the boyfriend do in the band?" he asked her, like I wasn't there.

"He plays guitar _amazingly_ and he sings. We sing together on the chorus. Our voices flow together like they were meant to or something," Alice gushed, a huge grin on her perfect angelic face.

I could never stay mad at a face like that.

"Jazz, are you going to call your Mom? She doesn't even know you're back in Texas," Alice said, turning to me.

"You're from Texas?" Pierre asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," I answered. "And Alice, knowing Sue, she's already told Momma. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up right here, right now."

"I always knew Rosie looked Texan," Pierre murmured to himself.

"You know my sister?" I asked stupidly.

"Well _duh_. She's still employed by Aro, right?"

"Sort of. She's going on a leave. She's pregnant!" Alice cried excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on the counter.

"Uncle Jasper, huh?" Pierre asked, smirking at me.

I shrugged and leaned back. "I'm really not trying to think about my baby sis being a mom."

"It's crazy, right? That'd be like me having a baby," Alice said.

A thought struck me. What would _I_ do if _Alice_ got pregnant? It'd be amazing…Alice and I having a baby together. But, this was probably just another of her flings. I'd like to think that Alice loved me like I love her, but I just couldn't. Alice is too amazing to ever love someone like _me_.

But could she? There was no possible way. Never.

Alice and Pierre were still laughing about Alice's last statement.

I attempted a laugh, trying to act like I was actually listening.

Alice stopped laughing and cocked her head at me. "Jazz?"

I shook my head, dismissing her worry.

She frowned, but nodded.

Pierre glanced between us, observing. "That was a silent convo. How in hell are you already that in tune?"

Alice shrugged. "We live together and are together basically all the time. Does that help that or something?"

"How long have you been living together?" Pierre asked very seriously.

"Ever since we started going out. Is that bad?" Alice asked worriedly.

He frowned. "I don't know."

Alice bit her lip. The fuck? She actually trusted this guy's opinion?

Pierre walked back over to behind my chair, removing the plastic thing from my hair. He tilted my chair back again and washed the chemicals out.

"Much better," Pierre murmured, nodding.

He put the chair back upright while toweling my hair off at the same time.

"Eyes closed, darling," he told Alice, grinning at her.

Stupid wannabe French guy hitting on my girlfriend.

Alice closed her eyes, but knowing her I knew they were still somewhat open.

"_All_ the way closed, babe," I said.

Alice muttered something.

Pierre laughed. "See how well he knows you, hun?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah yeah, just let me see it."

He laughed again before pulling the towel off and spinning my chair to face Alice. "Open!"

Her eyes opened immediately and she sat there, staring at me in shock for a few moments.

I stared back worriedly. "Ali?"

Suddenly she shrieked and practically jumped me, pressing her lips to mine and kissing me hard and fast.

I was too shocked to respond. Alice seemed displeased. She bit my lip and stuck her tongue into my mouth when I moved my lip in pain.

I finally started kissing back with vigor. Alice's fingers wove into my newly blonde hair.

"That's enough, I'm going to throw up," Pierre complained.

Alice and I grudgingly obliged, our mouths coming apart.

"You look even sexier as a blonde. I didn't think it was possible for you to get sexier, Jazz," Alice told me, running her fingers through my hair.

"You really like it?" I asked, reaching back to run my own fingers through my hair. Alice's fingers met mine.

"I love it."

"My baby's blonde again!"

I froze for a moment before slowly turning. Momma was standing next to Pierre with Sue.

"Hi Momma," I mumbled. "When did you get here?"

She chuckled. "Somewhere in the middle of your makeout with your girlfriend."

My cheeks reddened and I slid down in the seat.

"Um, hi. I'm Alice Brandon," Alice offered, smiling slightly.

"JoAnne Whitlock," Momma said, "But call me Momma."

"Uh, okay, Momma then."

"Don't worry hun; I've walked in on _plenty_ of Jazz's makeout sessions."

Alice giggled. "Poor Jazzy."

"Yeah, poor me," I muttered.

"How could you cut all my fucking hair off?" an enraged Seth yelled from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned. Seth's hair was short, like really short. Jane was standing over him, trying to get him to stop yelling. Her blonde hair was streaked with hot pink.

"Seth Nolan Clearwater!" Sue scolded, crossing the room with angry strides.

Seth looked up at his mom guiltily. "Sorry Mom."

"You should be."

"That's a reminder to you, Jasper Dustin Whitlock. I do not tolerate swearing," Momma warned.

"Yes Momma," I muttered.

"Why is everyone using whole names?" Alice asked. "I hate being Mary."

"You don't have to be Mary, baby, you can just be Alice," I assured her, holding her tightly.

"Yay," she whispered, leaning down to kiss me. She stopped, glanced Momma, and brushed her lips softly against my cheek.

"Don't stop being intimate just because I'm here. You're the first girlfriend Jasper's ever had that I actually _like_," Momma told her.

"I don't think anyone liked Maria," I added.

"Isn't the news about Rosie great?" Pierre asked Momma excitedly.

Oh shit.

"What news?" Momma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Her pregnancy!"

Momma blinked a couple times before she said "Her _what_?"

Pierre frowned. "You don't know? Little Rosie's pregnant again! Let's hope it won't be a miscarriage this time. She was so heartbroken after the last one."

Momma turned to me. "Did you know anything about this, Jasper?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "I think you should call Rose and have a long talk."

Momma sighed, closing her eyes. "This is what I was afraid of. I was so afraid to let her go to LA."

"If it helps, she's much better now. I don't want to ever have to think about how Rosalie was then," Alice said, shuddering.

"Oh, I forgot. You and Rosalie have been friends for a long time, right?"

Alice nodded. "Ever since she moved to LA. We used to live together."

"Well, I'm glad someone has been watching out for her."

Alice smiled. "Yeah."

I was glad Momma and Alice seemed to be getting along well. I knew they would.


	19. The Subject Everyone's Talking About

**A/N: yay, this chapter is a longer one. It makes me feel accomplished. :D**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

When we got to the mall, Leah stated that we were splitting up.

"I say I go with Alice," Jasper declared.

"Nope, Alice and Jane are going with Sue, Pierre, and, JoAnne," Leah stated, "I'm taking you and Seth."

Jasper groaned. "If Momma's alone with Alice, she'll ask her embarrassing questions."

Momma Whitlock smacked his shoulder. "Don't accuse me of things Jasper Dustin."

"Sorry Momma," Jasper muttered.

I stifled a laugh. Watching Jasper and his mother together was really funny.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked over to me. "I'll see you later I guess."

"K," I told him, stretching up to meet his lips with mine.

Jasper held me close and kissed me deeply for a few moments, but someone cleared their throat loudly (Seth) and we parted.

He flipped Seth off before stalking off to the left with Leah. Seth ran to follow them.

"Okay girls, we'll work on Jane first, then Ali," Pierre announced.

As we were walking JoAnne fell into step beside me. I wasn't really looking forward to the conversation I was going to have with her.

"Do you love my son?" she asked out of the blue.

I misplaced my foot and almost fell flat on my face. "What?" I asked when I regained my footing.

She chuckled. "I asked if you loved Jasper."

I bit my lip, red spreading over my cheeks. "More than anything."

"Does he know?"

I sighed. "No."

JoAnne groaned, shaking her head. "That boy…. I love my son, but sometimes he's incredibly dense."

I laughed. "Yeah, kinda."

She smirked. "I bet he loves you too."

I shook my head. "Jasper would never love me. He's too perfect and amazing."

"Yep, you're in love for sure. And you're wrong. If Jasper thought he loved Maria…" JoAnne trailed off, knowing I could figure it out.

"If you say so. He's _your_ son."

When Pierre was done with Jane's new wardrobe, he got to work on mine.

"Now, we need lots of short shorts and bustier tops and all that," Pierre explained.

I nodded. "Nothing I'm not used to." Oh shit, was JoAnne going to think I was a slut?

"Poor Alice, photographers and all those people always took advantage of the fact that she was totally gorgeous," Jane explained to JoAnne and Sue, saving my ass.

JoAnne gave me a sympathetic look. "That's why Jazz hated your job."

"Yeah, he was ecstatic that I was quitting," I agreed.

After trying on a few things and buying a whole lot more, we met up with Leah and the guys at the food court.

"I succeeded for the most part," Leah informed us.

"What went wrong?" Pierre asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Seth wasn't listening to me."

Sue sighed. "Leah, Seth, _please_ for everyone's sake, _stop fighting_."

"Yes Mom," Seth and Leah said in unison.

Jasper walked over to me and bent his head down to my level, his lips at my ear. "Did Momma ask anything uncomfortable questions?"

I shook my head. "No, but she did ask questions." I grinned at him.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "And you're not going to tell me, right?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Just cute?" I stuck my bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

"Gorgeous, beautiful, hot, perfect, and sexy," Jasper amended, taking my bottom lip between his.

"Are you guys ever _not_ sucking each other's faces off?" Pierre asked, annoyed.

"No," Seth answered, shaking his head.

I heard Sue and JoAnne's laughter.

"Young people," JoAnne said.

Jasper pulled back. "Are your clothes slutty?"

I bit my lip. "Don't look in the bags, okay?" I leant up to whisper in his ear this time. "But the Victoria's Secret one is for you."

Jasper groaned. "You're trying to kill me."

"Why would I do that?" I asked, licking his ear before sucking on it quickly. I pulled back to see his eyes closed and his jaw clenched.

"Are you okay Jazz? You look like a SPED," Seth observed.

Jasper opened his eyes and looked ready to choke Seth.

"Okay, next on the agenda is working on your first album," Sue cut in.

"That means we'll have to go back to the studio," Leah added.

"Whoo! Back to the limo!" Seth yelled before taking off in the direction of the doors.

"Sometimes I wonder what went wrong with that kid," Leah muttered, following Seth.

"What are we calling it?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Jasper sat next to me, taking my hand in his. Seth and Jane also sat down. The only other people in the room were Leah and Sue.

"What's important to you?" Leah asked instead of answering.

"I know what's important to them," Seth muttered, pointing to Jasper and me.

"What?"

"Sex."

Jasper glared at Seth. "Not just sex."

"Mostly."

Leah sighed. "Anything that we could actually work with?"

"Love," I offered, shrugging.

"Broken hearts," Jasper added.

"How broken?" Leah asked with interest.

"All of us, except Seth, have had a relationship where it's broken us terribly."

"James," I murmured.

"Maria."

"Demetri," Jane muttered, glaring at the floor.

Seth frowned. "It's not like I've never had my heart broken. Her name was Lauren."

We all turned to stare at Seth. He shook his head.

"Well, it's something you all have in common and it's a good place to start," Leah said, nodding.

"So…something to do with broken hearts?" I asked.

She nodded again. "Any ideas?"

I turned to Jasper. He looked like he was thinking hard. "The Pleasure of Pain?"

How does he do that?

Sue and Leah exchanged a glance, nodding. "What do you guys think?"

Seth shrugged. "Sure."

"I like it," Jane said.

"So do I," I added.

"Well, then your first album is going to be called The Pleasure of Pain. Good. We'll start on recording soon."

Even though we were staying around where Mama Whitlock lived, we were staying at a hotel. Jasper had thought it'd be easier.

It was around 10 o'clock when he came to me with a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Come on," he responded, grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" He pulled me out the door into the elevator.

"Somewhere."

We got out of the elevator and outside the hotel. Jasper just kept walking.

"We're walking?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

He rolled his eyes. "Lazy ass."

"Some days."

Jasper chuckled.

Soon we came to a beach. It was completely empty. The water seemed to glow in the moonlight. It splashed onto the sand, darkening it.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I whispered.

"Yeah. I used to come here all the time when I was younger. It's a nice place to think," Jasper told me.

He sat down on the sand, so I sat down next to him. I reached down to take my heels off. I dug my toes into the sand, loving the feel of the cold sand against them.

Jasper's arm wrapped around my shoulders and leant into him.

"The moon looks really pretty," I whispered, feeling anything more would ruin the scenery. The moon was full and bright, casting its reflection onto the water.

"But it's nothing compared to you."

I laughed quietly. "Kinda cheesy, but sweet. Definitely sweet."

Jasper laid back on the sand, pulling me down with him.

"It's so clear, the sky. Look at all the stars," I murmured, pointing to them.

"It's pretty cool, just sitting out here. Watching the stars, listening to the waves."

I looked at Jasper. He was watching me. His eyes were a perfect combination of blue and green and the moonlight highlighted his face in the most amazing way. I fell even more in love with him at that moment.

My eyes drifted closed as his lips moved to meet mine. It was a slow, lingering kiss. Our mouths moved together slowly. My fingers tangled themselves in his newly blonde hair.

When we pulled back, we were both gasping for air.

"You're perfect Alice," Jasper whispered, reaching up to brush a strand of hair off my forehead.

I leant into his hand. "So are you."

"I haven't ever felt like this before." He was looking away from me, out toward the water.

"Neither have I."

"I'm afraid," he said so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"Of what?" I asked, matching his tone.

"I'm afraid that if I let myself fall in love, I'll hurt you. That I'll just be another break in your heart."

"Oh Jazz," I whispered. To say I was surprised by his admission would be an understatement. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't."

Jasper frowned. "I don't know about that."

"But _I know_. We already went over this. I know that you won't hurt me Jazz."

"I already have!"

I frowned now. "When?"

"When I wouldn't go out with you, I was hurting you."

I bit my lip, not correcting him, because it was true. "I don't care."

"I care!"

Jasper sighed and sat up. I sat up also. He was staring out at the water, raking his hands through his hair.

I lifted my hand to rest on his arm. He flinched.

"Why are you just saying something now?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a minute, finally he spoke. "I was going to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"I don't think it's the right time."

I had been trying very hard not to get angry, but I finally broke. "Not the right time? You're just going to leave it there?"

"Yes," Jasper answered defiantly.

I felt like slapping him. My hand itched to smack across his face, but I didn't move it from his arm. "You ruined this whole moment. I hope you realize that." I stood up and grabbed my shoes. I started walking, leaving him there.

When I glanced over my shoulder, I was enraged to find he was still sitting there, unmoving.

I wasn't angry enough to break up with him, I loved him too much for that, but I was really pissed at him.

Well, we wouldn't be having sex for a while.

Shit.


	20. It's Complicated

**A/N: damn, I love Jasper. he's so sexy… ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I didn't go after her. I figured I'd give her time to cool off.

When I finally looked up, she was long gone. I sighed. Mama would be pissed when she heard about our fight.

Why did I always have to go and fuck up every good thing in my life by talking without thinking first? Why was I such a stupid dumbass? Why were there no answers?

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. Maybe I'm doomed to be a fuck up for the rest of my life.

Why had I ever thought I could tell her I loved her? How could Alice ever love _me_?

I have no idea how long I sat there, but when I looked up, the sun was rising over the water. Sighing, I stood up and headed back to the hotel. We'd have to be over at the studio soon.

I opened the door to our hotel room wearily. I sighed in relief when I heard the shower going. Quickly, I changed my clothes.

I was almost out the door when I heard the bathroom door open. When I turned, I saw Alice standing there with a towel wrapped around her.

She stared back in surprise, but then her eyes narrowed in anger. "You were just going to come and leave without telling me?"

"Yes, I figured it'd be better than getting yelled at," I answered, immediately wishing I could take my words back.

Pain flashed across her face and I hated myself for hurting her again. She opened her mouth to retaliate, but I cut her off.

"See Alice? I just hurt you, right now! All I ever do is hurt you!"

"That's not true!" Alice cried.

"Oh yeah, give me an example of when I _wasn't_ hurting you."

Alice smirked. "When we're having sex."

I snorted. "Okay, so the only time I'm not hurting you is when we're having sex? Real productive relationship, huh?"

Her mouth fell open in shock. "You're breaking up with me?"

My eyes widened. "No. Unless you want me to… I was just saying that we should work on our relationship a little."

Alice sighed. "I know."

"I'll just leave for now then…"

"Why?"

"I'm going to go over to the studio and talk to Sue and Leah about some of our songs. I'll see you when you get there."

Alice nodded. "Okay."

I gave her a smile before going out the door.

"Are all these about the same person?" Sue asked, surveying the sheets of paper in front of her.

I reddened, biting my lip. "Uh, yeah…"

Sue's eyes met mine. "Alice?"

I nodded, looking away.

"It's sweet, but just don't make it too obvious. I mean, a blind person could see that you're in love with her. Try to hide it better," Leah put in.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, but nodded again.

The door opened and Seth, Jane, and Alice entered. Jane kept glancing at Alice, worry on her face. Seth seemed confused.

Sue and Leah took in the faces of all the band members. They exchanged a glance. "Something's wrong. If someone doesn't tell me right now, I'm going to be angry," Sue said.

Seth and Jane exchanged a glance also and shrugged at each other. "I have no idea," Seth told her.

Alice sighed. "Jasper and I…"

Sue turned to look at me, raising an eyebrow. She looked down at the songs, then back at me in question.

I sighed also. "We kinda had a fight."

Seth gasped. "Seriously? But you guys are so disgustingly sweet."

"It…it's complicated," Alice sighed.

I nodded, reaching up to run my fingers through my hair again.

Leah frowned. "This better not affect the band."

"We're working on it," Alice assured.

Jane frowned. "If you guys, the perfect couple, have issues..." she trailed off as if realizing what she said was too much.

Alice gave her a look before shaking her head and looking away.

Sometimes I hate my stupid, big, fat mouth. I continue to hurt her. We really need to fix this before it gets to be too much. When there's too much weight on a bridge, it eventually breaks. And everyone on it dies.

Later, I was hanging with Seth in his hotel room. Alice and Jane were having 'girl time' which I think was code for 'let's talk about your relationship issues'.

So, we were working on songs. Usually, I work with Alice, but she and I…

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Seth asked, looking up from his cell phone.

"Not really," I muttered, playing a few cords on my guitar before making a note of them.

I could tell Seth was watching me. He didn't say anything for a moment though. "Jazz, Alice l…likes you. A lot. She's not going to give it all up just because of some stupid little fight. I may complain about you guys a lot, but what you have…it's what everyone dreams about having."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay." I wasn't really sure how to respond to that.

Seth's phone rang.

_Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
As I burn another page  
As I look the other way  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
So tell me how it should be _

"Is that 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin?" I asked Seth, raising an eyebrow.

Seth flushed before quickly answering it. "Hey Jane."

I had to hold back laughter. He didn't have that song just because her name was Jane.

When Seth got off the phone, I raised an eyebrow at him. "You want to 'find your way into the diary of Jane'? Or do you want to find your way into _Jane_?"

Seth hit me. "Fuck off dude!"

"You like Jane! You like Jane!"

"You're so immature."

"_I'm_ immature Mr. I Love Dolls?"

Seth blushed deep red. "They're not dolls! They're action figures!"

"Suuuure Seth."

"Shut up J. No one asked you."

"So, you're dating Jane?"

Seth's jaw dropped and I knew it was true. "No!"

"Alice is gonna flip," I told him, taking out my cell phone and typing a quick text to Alice. _Seth and Jane r dating! - J_

"J! What the hell?" Seth cried, grabbing at my cell phone.

I hit 'send' quickly and laughed at Seth. He groaned and slumped back down in his seat.

My phone vibrated and I looked down. _You didn't know? - A_

I stared at my phone, speechless. Alice knew something important and she hadn't told me? _No. - J_

_Ur mad - A_

I gaped at my phone. How did she know? All I had said was 'no'.

"What?" Seth muttered, glancing at me.

"Alice knew I was mad at her when all I said was one word," I murmured.

Seth turned to me and read over our conversation. "Whoa. Freaky dude."

I ran my fingers through my hair and texted back. _No - J_

_Don't fucking lie Jazz. - A_

_I'm not - J_

There was no response. Instead, there was a knock on the door. Seth stood and went to get it. Jane and Alice were standing there. Alice had her arms crossed over her chest. Jane's head was ducked in embarrassment.

"Hello ladies," I said, tipping an invisible hat.

Alice tapped her foot and raised an eyebrow at me. She was not amused.

"May I help you?"

"Uh Seth, let's go get some ice cream," Jane said, grabbing Seth's hand.

"But I wanna know what happens!" Seth complained even as Jane was pulling him out the door. She had quite the strength for five feet tall. The door closed behind Alice as she entered.

I picked up my guitar and placed it on my lap. I resumed working on the song I had been working on before. I didn't feel like talking about our issues right now.

"Don't you dare fucking ignore me Jasper Whitlock," Alice hissed.

"I'm not," I lied, strumming a few chords.

Alice pulled my guitar from my hands and I looked up at her, appalled. She did not just do that. But she did. She put my guitar on the ground and stood before me, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Why are you so pissed about a text?" I asked, feeling my own anger rising.

"It's not just the text, Jasper. It's our messed up relationship. You're running from talking about it. I know you are," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

I scoffed. "No."

I was shocked when Alice's hand smacked across my face. Instead of yelling, I just sat there, staring at her with wide eyes. Her face was level with mine since I was sitting. Her expression was horrified.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, covering her mouth with her hands.

I reached up and placed a hand on my burning cheek. Damn, she was strong for a midget.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Alice whispered.

Again, I said nothing. I grabbed her hips and pulled her onto my lap. Fiercely, I kissed her, my tongue assaulting hers.

Alice gasped a little in surprise. But soon, she was kissing back with as much vigor.

Breathlessly, I pulled back and growled "That was so sexy."

Desperately, Alice twisted her fingers into my hair and yanked my mouth back. One of her hands slid down my shirt to pull at the buttons. Without leaving her lips for more than five seconds, I yanked her tank top over her head.

Alice finally got my shirt open and pushed it off my arms. Her fingernails raked up and down my chest and ground her lower half against mine.

I hissed into her mouth and pressed myself closer. Deftly, I unhooked her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. I palmed her breasts and Alice moaned loudly.

She undid my jeans and I lifted my hips and helped her pull them down. Alice stood up and I narrowed my eyes at her. She pushed her skirt down, her panties following. Impatiently, I forced her back onto my lap.

Our lips met in raw animalistic passion. Alice yanked my boxers down and before I could even think a word, I was inside her.

At our joining, we both moaned. Rapidly, our bodies thrusted together again and again. She lifted off me completely before slamming back down. I hissed and responded in kind, driving into her harder.

I could tell Alice was close, but she wasn't going to get off in this position. I grabbed her leg and lifted over my shoulder while turning and pressing her back to the couch cushions. Alice cried out at the new angle of penetration. Her small hands clutched at my back, her fingernails causing stinging pain. The pain was immediately turned to pleasure.

I followed quickly after Alice, releasing inside her before collapsing on top of her. Alice breathed deeply, her chest pressing against mine. When I regained my breath, I rolled over so that Alice was on top.

"Nice talk," Alice mumbled into my chest.

I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair. "We should have more of these talks. It was extremely hot."

Alice's smile didn't last long. She frowned and looked up at me. Her tiny fingers brushed over the faint red mark on my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I murmured, kissing her temple.

"We really should talk this out."

"In Seth's hotel room?"

Alice's eyes widened. They darted around. "We just fucked on Seth's hotel room couch?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah." She stood up quickly, grabbing her clothes and hurriedly redressing. I admired her while still lounging on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Seth and Jane will probably be back any minute. Shit, they'll know. They'll _so_ know." Alice sighed in frustration and pulled her tank top over her head.

"Speaking of Seth and Jane, when did you find out about them?" I asked, my earlier anger returning.

"Uh, this morning. On the way to meet Sue and Leah. Jane pulled me aside and told me. It had been going on the whole time. Ever since we got signed." Alice turned to me. "They kissed and well…realized they were head over heels for each other." She shrugged. "Now get dressed." Alice shoved my clothes at me.

I rolled my eyes, but obliged. I knew better than to cross Alice more than once a day.

Once I was done, I grabbed my guitar in one hand and Alice's hand in the other. "If you don't want to be naked here, let's go back to our room," I muttered, pulling her out the door.

"I thought sex was the reason our relationship was so bad," Alice argued.

"No. Sex is the one thing that's not painful in our relationship. It's a good thing you weren't still a virgin. Then, I couldn't say that." I smirked at her over my shoulder.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fucking pig."

I let the insult bounce right off me. "You know you like it too."

I could practically feel her embarrassment. "Shut up."

"Admit it. You think I'm great."

"I wouldn't say _great_."

I spun around and pressed her against the wall my lips millimeters from hers. Alice's eyes were wide and ragged breaths left her slightly open mouth. Her chest pressed against mine with each deep breath she took.

"Oh?" I whispered, running my tongue over her top lip teasingly.

Alice's eyes fell shut and her breathing became deeper. "Please," she whispered.

"Please what?" I slid my tongue across her cheek to her ear. I blew on it before taking into my mouth.

Alice moaned quietly. "Please kiss me."

My tongue moved back towards her mouth. "Say that you lied," I muttered against her skin.

"I lied! You're amazing!" Alice cried. She moved her head and fiercely kissed me. Her tongue explored my whole mouth and twisted with mine.

"Don't you guys have any decency?"

I flipped Seth off behind my back and resumed kissing my Alice. I moved my hand back slid it down Alice's body. After groping her for a moment, I grabbed her hip and pressed her close to me.

Alice's arms wrapped around my neck and her fingers threaded into my hair.

I could feel myself getting lightheaded from the loss of air, but I ignored it until I couldn't possibly ignore it anymore.

Reluctantly, I pulled back. Alice's gasped for air, pressing her face to my shoulder. I grinned despite my struggle to regain oxygen. "Di-didn't I t-tell you-u? I'm g-great."

"Shut. Up. Cocky. Bastard," Alice gasped out.

"Great what?" Jane asked. Her tone of voice told me that she already knew, though.

"Sexually," I answered anyway, looking over my shoulder.

"Ew! Did you guys have sex in the _hallway_?" Seth asked in disgust.

Though Alice's glare told me to do otherwise, I said "Not in the _hallway_."

"AH!" Seth cried when he got what I meant. I turned to them, grinning. "You had sex in my hotel room!"

"How, er, pleasant," Leah said, walking up the hallway from the other direction.

"It was pretty damn hot," I said, running my fingers through my hair and leaning against the wall next to Alice. My guitar was still in my hand, so I grabbed Alice's hand with my free one.

"What are you doing here, Leah?" Jane asked, cocking her head in question.

"I need you guys to come back to the studio. M- Sue suggested we start recording today. We let you guys leave earlier to work out a few problems." She shot a glance at Alice and I. "Now that you have, we should start today. We have," she glanced at her watch, "Six hours left in the day. Let's get to it."


	21. Worry

**A/N: at least this one was on time XD**

**As a side note, as I also said in the new chapter of Until Forever, I have a blogger account now where I'll be posting not just about the stories I have on Fanfiction, but stories I'm working on currently. So check it out if you feel like it, the link's in my profile. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I still felt bad for slapping Jasper. Even after the hot sex we had just had.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, brushing my fingers across the faint red mark on his cheek.

"It's okay," Jasper murmured, kissing my temple.

"We really should talk this out."

"In Seth's hotel room?"

My eyes widened and darted around. I had forgotten where we were. "We just fucked on Seth's hotel room couch?"

Jasper grinned. "Hell yeah." I stood up quickly, grabbing my clothes and hurriedly redressing. We had to get out of here. Fast. Jasper just sat on his ass, watching me, though. "What are you doing?" he asked lazily.

"Seth and Jane will probably be back any minute. Shit, they'll know. They'll _so_ know." I sighed in frustration and pulled my tank top over my head.

"Speaking of Seth and Jane, when did you find out about them?" Jasper asked. I could tell he was getting angry.

"Uh, this morning. On the way to meet Sue and Leah. Jane pulled me aside and told me. It had been going on the whole time. Ever since we got signed." I turned to Jasper. "They kissed and well…realized they were head over heels for each other." I shrugged. "Now get dressed." I shoved his clothes at him.

After rolling his eyes, he started getting dressed. I smiled in satisfaction. I was glad he actually listened to me.

Once Jasper was done, he grabbed his guitar in one hand and my hand in the other. "If you don't want to be naked here, let's go back to our room," Jasper muttered, pulling me out the door.

"I thought sex was the reason our relationship was so bad," I argued.

"No. Sex is the one thing that's not painful in our relationship. It's a good thing you weren't still a virgin. Then, I couldn't say that." Jasper smirked at me over his shoulder._ Fuck you._

I rolled my eyes. "Fucking pig."

Jasper shrugged. "You know you like it too."

I blushed deeply. He caught me red-handed. "Shut up."

"Admit it. You think I'm great."

"I wouldn't say _great_," I said, just to piss Jasper off.

Without warning, Jasper spun around and pressed me against the wall with his lips millimeters from mine. My eyes were wide and I breathing raggedly through my mouth. I felt my chest pressing against Jasper's with each breath I took.

"Oh?" Jasper whispered, running his tongue over my top lip teasingly.

My eyes shut on my own accord and breathing became harder. "Please," I whispered.

"Please what?" Jasper slid his tongue across my cheek to my ear. He blew on it before taking into his mouth.

I moaned quietly. "Please kiss me."

Jasper's tongue moved back towards my mouth. "Say that you lied," he muttered against my skin.

"I lied! You're amazing!" I cried. That was it. I moved my head and fiercely kissed Jasper. My tongue explored his whole mouth and twisted with his.

"Don't you guys have any decency?"

I felt Jasper move his hand, so I figured he flipped Seth off behind his back, though he never stopped kissing me. His hand moved back slid down my body. He palmed my breast before sliding his hand down my body and grabbing my hip. He pressed me close to him.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I threaded my fingers into his hair.

Breathing was nearly was impossible, but I wasn't giving in. Neither was Jasper.

Finally, Jasper pulled back. I gasped for air, pressing my face to his shoulder.

"Di-didn't I t-tell you-u? I'm g-great," Jasper panted out. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Shut. Up. Cocky. Bastard," I gasped out.

"Great what?" Jane asked.

"Sexually," Jasper answered, looking over his shoulder. He turned back to me, grinning.

"Ew! Did you guys have sex in the _hallway_?" Seth asked in disgust.

I glared at Jasper, mentally yelling at him not to say anything. Jasper ignored my glare and said "Not in the _hallway_."

"AH!" Seth cried when he got what Jasper meant. He turned to them, smirking. "You had sex in my hotel room!"

"How, er, pleasant," Leah said, walking up the hallway from the other direction.

"It was pretty damn hot," Jasper said, running my fingers through his hair and leaning against the wall next to me. He grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing here, Leah?" Jane asked, cocking her head in question.

"I need you guys to come back to the studio. M- Sue suggested we start recording today. We let you guys leave earlier to work out a few problems." She shot a glance at Jasper and I. "Now that you have, we should start today. We have," she glanced at her watch, six hours left in the day. Let's get to it."

That night, I couldn't help remembering the conversation I had had with Jane. _She_ seemed to think Jasper loved me, but how could I ever possibly think that was true? Sure, he said something about falling in love with me, but that didn't mean shit.

"Just…say something…do something that will make him admit it," Jane had recommended.

I had scoffed. "Are you kidding? Jasper's harder to figure out than Rosalie!"

And I still didn't know what to do. Even as I was lying in bed with Jasper, his arm around me and my head on his bare chest, I still didn't know.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about?" Jasper asked lazily.

"Hmm? Oh nothing," I told him, flat out lying.

"You sure you don't want to talk about something?"

I nodded and faked a yawn. "You know, I'm tired. Night Jazz."

It was a moment before he responded. "Night Ali."

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep, even though my mind was working a mile a minute. And then it hit me. Who knew Jasper probably better than anyone? His momma, that's who.

I decided to pay JoAnne Whitlock a visit tomorrow under the pretense of shopping.

JoAnne hugged me the second she opened the door. "Alice! It's so nice to see you again!"

I hugged her back, laughing. "You too."

She pulled back and gave me a stern look. "Is my boy treating you well?"

"I think I'm the one hurting him." I laughed again. "I slapped him the other day."

"What did he do?"

I tried not to smile. "He was running from talking about our f'ed up relationship."

JoAnne ushered me in and sat me down in the kitchen, asking if I would like a drink.

"No thanks, I'm fine," I told JoAnne. She sat across the table from me and offered her full attention. "So…I love Jasper, right?" JoAnne nodded. "But our relationship is fucked up and he always pretends it's not and never wants to talk about it. He thinks he's going to hurt me, even when I said I knew he wouldn't. I mean, I've been hurt in past relationships, but somehow I just _know_ he won't hurt me. He doesn't believe it though.

"And then, he goes and says that he's afraid to fall in love with me, which gets my hopes up that maybe he'll just come out and say 'I love you'. But, then he's like 'it's not the right time' and wouldn't even tell me what the hell it wasn't time for. I just…ugh! If I didn't love Jasper, I'd kill him." I took a deep breath.

JoAnne pursed her lips. "Well…" She tapped her red fingernails on the table. "I think I might have to slap him also."

I snorted in laughter. I so wasn't expecting that. I was expecting her to get angry about me trashing her son.

"I can't believe he's waiting this long. He told Maria he loved her after just three weeks." My heart dropped. "I can talk to him, if you want."

"But then he'll know I talked to you."

JoAnne smiled slyly. "Not if I don't tell him. I could just randomly call to talk about your relationship. If he wants to talk about love, I'll yell at him. How's that?"

I grinned. "Great, thanks Momma."

"You're welcome dear."

"You talked to _Momma_?" Rosalie asked, bursting out laughing.

"Mhm," I answered, chuckling myself.

"And what'd she say?"

"That she'd yell at Jazz to get his ass in gear."

"God I miss Momma. Do you think she'd mind if I came down for visit? I still need to tell her about the baby."

I bit my lip. "Uh, Rose…"

"What?"

"She knows."

"What?"

"I told Pierre and Pierre told Momma."

"Damn. Was she pissed? Sad? I need answers, Al."

"She just got kinda sad and regretful. He also told her about the miscarriage."

"Fuck. Well, you can expect to see me in Texas. I'll get a ticket right now. See you soon Ali."

"Bye Rose," I said before hanging up. I slid my cell phone back into my pocket and opened the hotel room door, finding Jasper on the bed with his guitar and a piece of paper and pencil.

"Hey Jazz," I greeted, shutting the door behind me.

He looked up in surprise. "Hey darlin', didn't hear you come in."

"Lost in music land?" I asked wryly.

Jasper smirked adorably and nodded.

"Well you can go back, sorry I bothered you. I'm gonna go take a shower." But he didn't go back to his guitar. He put his guitar down and watched me as I grabbed my clothes. I turned back to him in confusion. "What?"

"I was just wondering if there would be room for two in this shower."

I felt a grin form on my lips. "Most definitely."

Jasper stood and followed me into the bathroom. I was halfway undressed by the time he got the door shut. "Damn woman, you undress fast," Jasper muttered.

I just laughed and continued undressing. I turned the shower on and got in. Jasper joined me seconds later. I had to stand on my tip-toes to kiss him, bracing my hands against his already wet chest.

Jasper grabbed my hips and pressed me against the cold shower wall. My hands slid up to wrap around his neck and pulled myself closer so that our chests were against each other.

One of Jasper's hands twisted into my wet hair as his lips worked furiously against mine. His arm came around my waist and pulled me up to wrap my legs around him. I raked my fingers through his blonde hair while slowly sliding down onto him. He groaned into my mouth.

Our hips worked together, moving at a steady pace. Jasper's hand groped my breasts as his mouth started moving down my jaw and across my neck. As I felt myself getting closer, our hips thrusted faster, came together faster. Finally I came with a blissful cry of "Jasper!" After a few more thrusts, he followed after saying my name over and over.

Jasper's head was against my shoulder and he was breathing deeply. "Fuck, that was amazing."

I grinned. "I know I am."

He laughed and lifted his head. He kissed my nose and set me back down on the wet shower floor. "Yes you are."

I hugged him, happy to be in love, even if I didn't know whether he loved me also.


	22. Resolution

**A/N: Gotta love Momma :D And, as a side note, I have nothing against emos, because well…I am one… just saying. I just that qualifies being able to make fun of them, right? **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me…**

I blinked a couple times. What the hell would wake me up? I looked at the clock to see it was only five A.M. Alice was still asleep on my chest.

Finally, I realized that it was my cell phone ringing that woke me up. I grabbed it and answered it without looking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Good morning Jasper," Momma said cheerily.

I groaned and let my head fall back against the pillow. "Mornin' Momma."

"Why the hell are you whispering?"

"Alice is still sleeping."

"Well then get out of bed and go outside."

I sighed and carefully scooted out from under her. She mumbled and curled into a ball, rolling over to the spot I had just been in. I grabbed my jeans and put them on, not bothering with boxers. The second before I went out the door, I heard Alice mutter "Jasper".

I turned and saw that she was still asleep, the blanket now fallen down and revealing her breasts. I grinned.

"Jasper…" Alice continued mumbling, "I love you."

I froze, my mind no longer on her exposed chest. I vaguely heard Momma ask if I was still there, bringing me from my reverie. "Uh, yeah Momma." I went out into the hallway, shutting the door behind me.

"So…how are you?" Momma asked nonchalantly.

"You called at five A.M. to ask how I am?" I asked angrily.

"No, it was a starting question."

I sighed and leant against the wall. It was going to be a long morning. "I'm good Momma. How are you?"

"I'm good. How's Alice?"

"She's good also. I just found out that she talks in her sleep."

Momma was quiet a moment. "And what does Alice say in her sleep?"

"Oh, she just said my name," I lied.

"Oh." I could tell she didn't believe me and I was glad she didn't press it.

"So…what's your reason for calling?"

"I'm wondering Jasper, do you love that little pixie of a woman?"

I sighed and slid down the wall so that I was sitting on the ground. "Yes." And I braced for the bitching I knew I was going to get.

"So tell her! It's not like she's going to figure it out on her own. Or even say it first. God Jasper, grow a set."

I gawked at the wall in front of me. "Uh…"

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't even know if she loves me." _Jasper…I love you._ I couldn't be sure that she really even thought that. She could have been having a dream, for all I know.

"Take a fucking change. Do you think any man knows that a woman loves him before he says anything? No, of course not."

"But Momma, Alice is different. I could have told any other girl I loved her because it wasn't real love. With Alice, I really do love her, Momma. I don't want to fuck it all up and say something before she's ready. I'm not sure I could live without her."

"You have to trust that Alice has her feelings sorted out."

"What if those feelings aren't love? I don't know if I could deal with that. Momma, I've never felt like this about anyone. Frankly, it scares the shit out of me."

"If you tell her, then you can progress so much in your relationship. Do you want to marry her?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yes…no…maybe…" sigh "Yes."

"If you do tell her, then you'll be one step closer to getting married. Think about the future. Do you see yourself and Alice?"

I imagined myself and Alice with a little boy with black hair and a wide grin and a beautiful blonde girl with Alice's face. "Yeah, I do."

"Just remember that future. I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too Momma. Bye." I hung up and stood, stretching. I went back into the hotel room and found Alice awake and sitting in bed, wearing my shirt and watching the door. "Hey. Where'd you go?"

I pulled back the blankets and got in bed with her. She moved over and rested against me. "Momma called me and wanted to have a conversation."

"Oh?"

"Mhm. She yelled at me."

Alice laughed. I smiled. "What about?"

"Just random shit. Momma uses any excuse she can to yell at me."

"I see."

I kissed the top of her head and felt the need to tease her. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Alice tensed up. "What did I say?"

"Oh, just my name. Ecstatically," I lied, chuckling.

She laughed in what sounded like relief. "Yep. Sounds right. I was having a ton of sex dreams and 25% of them were about you." She grinned up at me.

I stuck my tongue at her. "Fine, then I'll go fuck someone else."

"No, I'm sorry. Fuck me instead."

"And why should I?"

"Because I'm preeeetty?"

I laughed. "Yes, you are. Very good reason, but you have to take that shirt off."

"Deal."

We recorded at the studio for most of the day, but afterwards Alice disappeared. When I asked Jane, she said she had no idea. Finally I decided to go visit Momma and have her help me plan how to tell Alice I loved her because goddamn, I wanted that future.

When Rosalie opened the door, I was more than shocked. "Rose?"

She smiled and hugged me. I could feel the baby bump she had. "Hey Jazz!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Alice told me Momma knew about the baby, but I was planning on coming down anyway."

"Is Alice here?"

Rosalie nodded and my plans went down the drain. "Oh."

She frowned. Closing the door behind her, she stood with me on the porch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you upset Ali is here?"

I sighed and pulled myself up on the porch railing. "Because I wanted to talk to Momma."

"From what I heard, you already talked to her today."

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to have Momma help me plan…something."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and leant against the door. "What?"

"I'm gonna tell Alice I love her."

She grinned widely and squealed like a teenage girl. "Omigod! That's so great!"

"Don't you dare fucking tell her, Rose. I'll kill you if you do."

"I promise, I promise. If you want, I can take Ali shopping so you can talk to Momma."

"That'd be great. Thanks Rosie." I hugged her again.

"Where were you all day?" Alice asked when I returned to the hotel room. She was painting her nails on the bed.

I closed the door behind me, shrugging. "Around."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding Jasper?"

I smirked at her. "Oh nothing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about, darlin'."

Alice still seemed annoyed, but she gave up. "Did you know Rose is in Texas?"

I acted surprised. "Really?"

She wasn't looking at me, so she wasn't really paying attention. She could usually tell when I was lying. "Mhm. To talk to Momma about the baby."

"And what did Momma say?"

"Well, you knew that Momma knew. They talked it out and Momma's ecstatic that she gets a grandchild. She says and I quote 'I finally get a grandbaby! And no thanks to Jasper'." Alice smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sounds about right." I sat down on the bed beside her and she wiggled her fingers to show me her newly black nails. "Well?"

"Black? Isn't that like…emo?"

Alice rolled her eyes and smacked my arm. "No. Black is popular because it goes with everything. Emo people just wear it 'cause they're creepy as fuck."

I laughed. Alice and her opinions. "I'm sure." And because of Alice and her little quirks that I knew by heart, my resolve was only more solidified. I would tell Alice I loved her.


	23. Not So Secret Secret

**A/N: lalalalala….I wonder why this story is always on time, but my other story isn't…something to ponder… In case anyone's interested, I've posted a preview of the big moment when Jasper finally tells Alice on my blog. If you want, check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

Jasper had been acting…strange lately. I knew he was hiding something, but I had no idea what it was and that was bugging the hell out of me. I hated not knowing things.

On the bright side, we were close to finishing the album and then we'd be heading back to LA to promote it. I really liked being in Texas with Jasper, but I missed my family a lot. I'd never really been away from them this long since I had been adopted.

Since Rosalie was still in Texas, after recording I met up with her so we could talk over lunch before doing so more shopping. But when she was talking animatedly about one thing or another while we sat at a table in a diner, I realized she was hiding something too. Briefly, I wondered if she was hiding what Jasper was hiding.

So once she stopped to take a bite, I brought the subject up. "Jasper's been acting so weird lately."

Rosalie choked a little in surprise and I knew my suspicions were correct. "Really? How so?"

"Like he's…hiding something." I leaned forward like I was going to tell her secret. "I think he might be cheating." This thought had come to me when I first realized he was acting different, but Jasper just wasn't that guy, having grown up here. It just didn't seem like cheating was normal in a small town like this. And I hardly think Momma raised either he or Rosalie like that.

"No! He's not!" Rosalie shook her head.

"Do you know?" I asked, frowning.

She didn't answer for a moment. "No."

"Don't lie to me Rosalie Lillian Hale," I hissed.

Rosalie swallowed. She knew she was cornered. "I owe this to Jazz…"

"He asked you not to tell me?" I raised an eyebrow. Damn, this must be pretty important.

"Yeah," Rosalie sighed. "And please don't force me to tell you Alice, you'll wish you hadn't."

"And you're positive he's not cheating?" I just had to check.

"Positive. He'd never even consider cheating on you."

I nodded slowly. I believed her. Rosalie would never lie to me.

We finished lunch and went to shop at the small mall that Rosalie knew all the stores in it like the back of her hand. It was nice to not only be here with her, but with Jasper. This was their town, their state.

We were in one of the clothing stores when I heard Rosalie gasp. I looked toward her in surprise. "What?"

Rosalie didn't answer, she was watching a girl coming toward us with narrowed eyes. The girl was a pretty Hispanic with long black hair and tanned skin. Her short skirt showed off her long thin legs and her white tank top was low cut and complimented her skin perfectly. I hated her for no reason at all.

"Rosalie," she said in a fake sweet voice, laced with an accent, "It's been so long. I've seen so many of your adds and all that. But I heard you're pregnant! Congratulations."

"Thanks Maria," Rosalie spat. I sucked in a breath. Maria. This was Jasper's ex. And suddenly, I felt like shit. No wonder he loved her. What's not to love?

"And who's this?" Maria nodded at me.

"This is Alice Brandon, Jasper's girlfriend. Alice, this is Maria Sanchez, Jasper's ex," Rosalie introduced stiffly.

"A little…short for Jasper, don't you think?" Maria asked me snidely.

"No," I muttered.

"He always told me he liked 'em tall."

"Well maybe he's changed."

Maria shrugged. "He'll be done with you soon."

Rosalie's hands balled up into fists. "He won't! He loves her!" My jaw dropped. That's it. Jasper loved me. That's what Rosalie and Jasper were hiding. Rosalie's eyes widened and she turned to me.

Maria just laughed scornfully; completely oblivious to what just happened. "He said he loved me too. He doesn't mean it when he says. Jasper will never be able to commit. Every girlfriend he's ever had, he breaks up with 'em right before it gets serious enough to get married. He's a fucking coward. So have a nice time with it, _Alice_." She flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder and turned, walking away.

I turned to Rosalie, studying her expression. "Is it true?"

Rosalie bit her lip. "I'm so sorry. I…Jazz will hate me! You're not supposed to know."

"I can pretend I don't know," I offered with a weak smile.

"I'm really sorry Alice. I didn't want to tell you, Maria just rubs me to wrong way. I just wanted to show her up."

"It's okay. At least I know now…"

It was incredibly hard to look at Jasper knowing that he loved me and was going to tell me. I almost wished I didn't know, but I couldn't exactly go back in time and cover my ears like a freak.

But I also couldn't get what Maria told me out of my head. She could have easily been lying, but I couldn't help but wonder if it was true. If Jasper had really loved Maria, wouldn't he still be with her?

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked me, nudging my shoulder with his.

I shook my head. "Nope. Just thinking."

"You're lying to me," Jasper stated. "Rose told me."

I froze. Rosalie had sworn she wouldn't tell Jasper. "It was an accident-"

"That you saw Maria." He frowned. "What was an accident?"

"Seeing Maria," I lied.

Jasper didn't look like he totally believe me, but he nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. She can be pretty bitchy."

"And intimidating. C'mon Jazz, even _I _think she's sexy and I'm in no way a lesbian."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You're prettier Alice, trust me. Maria tries so hard to make herself like that when for you…it's effortless."

I blushed. "Thanks Jazz, but really. She made me feel like dirt."

He cupped my face in his hands. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, Alice."

My blush returned with a vengeance at his constant compliments. Of course, he was in love with me, it was entitled. "Shut up. No way."

"Alice, you don't give yourself enough credit." He gave me a smirk that made not butterflies fly in my stomach, but also made my stomach clench with lust.

"You're pretty sexy yourself, Mr. Musician."

"Hey, I'm only the guitarist; you're the sexy lead singer."

"You sing too," I protested.

"True, but you were a model."

"But you have a Texan accent."

"Let's just say we're both sexy and stop this argument."

I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arm around him. "Okay."

Jasper kissed the top of my head and held me close. I traced his tattoo and I smiled as I felt him tracing my tattoo also.

"Have I ever told you how sexy your tattoo is?" Jasper whispered. I shivered.

"Maybe," I whispered back. "Yours is sexier."

Jasper laughed. "Not this again."

I joined in the laughter. Jasper made me laugh like no else did. And that made me start to think. No one else made me happier than Jasper, but also no one could hurt me like Jasper. No one made me feel as special and beautiful as Jasper did. Maybe…just maybe, he could be my 'The One'.

My heart skipped a beat. This hadn't occurred to me yet. But know that it had… I'd have to talk to Rose. I was pretty sure Emmett was her 'The One' so she could talk from experience.

Jasper sighed in contentment and I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed, but he was smiling widely. I rested my chin on his chest, content to just watch him. Jasper ran his fingers through my hair and opened his eyes to watch me.

"Hi," I whispered, leaning up slightly to kiss his chin.

"Hey," Jasper said with a grin, moving his head to capture my lips. The setting was so perfect, all he had to do was say three little words… "I…" He glanced at the clock and I frowned. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep, early recording session tomorrow and all."

I just nodded and rested my head back on his chest. It was the perfect time…but he didn't say it. I was beginning to think maybe he hadn't been telling Rose the truth. Maybe he was just using that as a cover for something else.

I sighed and closed my eyes, but I just couldn't sleep. Not tonight when my head was telling me to confront Jasper and my heart was telling me to wait. It was all so damn confusing and sleep was impossible.


	24. One Big Fucking Mess

**A/N: Nobody should hate me after this chapter. I was actually yelling at myself while I was writing it. My friend thought I was crazy. XD **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I'm not sure what Maria said to Alice exactly, for some reason Rose wouldn't tell me, but I knew it was bad. Alice was acting differently, like she knew something and wasn't telling me and I just knew it had something to do with Maria. I hadn't known she was back in Texas. Last I knew, she went back to Mexico to visit her parents and family. But now she was back, my living past coming back to haunt me. And my girlfriend. Huh, it could be like a horror movie.

It was the final day of recording and one of our final days in Texas before we headed back to LA. I hoped that leaving Texas would mean leaving our Maria problems behind.

Seth elbowed me. We were standing in the recording room alone while Alice and Jane were talking to Leah about something or another. "What's wrong J?" Seth asked.

I shrugged. "Alice."

"What now?"

"She met…Maria…the other day."

Seth winced. "Shit. I hate when my girlfriend meets an ex. I'd hate for Jane to meet Lauren."

"Yeah," I agreed, "but I think Maria said something to Alice. She's…acting weird around me. Rose wouldn't tell me what happened."

He frowned in concentration and leaned against the wall. "Are you sure it's something Maria said? Why couldn't Rosalie have said something?"

That hadn't occurred to me. "But Rosalie wouldn't tell Alice that I… Do you think she did?"

Seth shrugged. "She might have. I mean, you never know."

Goddamn, if Rosalie told Alice that I loved her… "Ugh, Rosalie has the biggest mouth in the whole fucking world. I should have never trusted her!"

"Well who can you trust if not your own blood?" Seth asked wryly, nodding to Leah. She was still talking to Alice and Jane, but they kept glancing over at us.

When I caught Alice staring, she looked away quickly, but I saw her blush.

Seth was also watching them. He leaned close and mumbled "What's going on with them?"

And that's when I remembered. If someone was standing on the outside of the recording room, they'd be able to hear us clearly. And right now, Alice, Leah, and Jane could hear us.

It seemed Seth had realized this also. His eyes widened and we glanced at each other before hurrying out of the room.

All the girls looked busy in their conversation. I turned to the switchboard that controlled the recording room. Sure enough, it was on so that anyone in this room could have heard our conversation.

I turned to the girls and crossed my arms. "So…why didn't anyone say anything?"

"About what, Jazz?" Alice asked innocently.

"The fact that you could fucking hear everything we said!"

Alice turned to me fully. "You got something to hide Jasper fucking Whitlock?"

"I'm done," I muttered, shoving past Alice and going out the door. Screw this shit, we had already finished recording anyway. If they needed me, they'd call.

"Hey!" Alice cried, grabbing my arm and tugging on it.

I turned back to her quickly, scaring her slightly. She leaned back, away from my anger. "What the fuck do you want Alice?"

"Why should it matter if I hear what you say to other people? You shouldn't have to hide anything from me, Jasper. Come on, a relationship is about trust. If you don't trust me, then maybe…"

"Maybe what Alice?"

She bit her lip and I noticed tears forming in her emerald green eyes. She looked filled with absolute sadness. "Maybe this isn't working," she whispered.

I froze. She wasn't saying what I thought she was saying…was she? "Alice…"

"All we ever do is fight, Jasper. You don't trust me enough to tell me things. I don't think that this relationship can go on with those odds anymore. I'm sorry Jasper. I…I have to end it. So sorry." She squeezed my hand before turning and leaving the studio.

I just stared after her in shock. It was over. Alice left. We were over. And I didn't even get to tell her I loved her.

I didn't go back to the hotel room. Chances were, she'd be there. So instead, I went to the beach. There was one person to talk to right now who might yell at me, but will help me solve it. I called Momma.

"Jasper? Hun, what's wrong?" Momma asked. "I thought you were going to tell Alice tonight."

"I was going to. Before she broke up with me. She…really did Momma," I sighed. I felt like I was being a wimp and complaining to my momma, but damn, she was the only one who'd understand right now.

"What?" Momma cried. "What the hell do you mean?"

I took a deep breath and fought to keep control of my emotions. "We're over. She broke up with me. Because she thought I didn't trust her enough to tell her things, but the only thing I was keeping from her was the fact that I was in love with her and was going to tell her. Momma, I don't know what to do."

"Well go to her and tell her! Get her back, Jasper. You told me yourself, she's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Do you want to try to live without her? Do you want to still have to be around her while she's dating other guys?"

"No," I hissed.

"Then go get her!"

"Thanks Momma."

I walked back to the hotel, trying to come up with something to tell Alice. I needed to explain this the right way, do this the right way. Alice wasn't like any other girl I had dated. She was so much more special.

"Jasper Whitlock!" a sickly sweet voice called, causing me to freeze.

"Maria," I muttered, turning to her. She had only gotten taller and faker. Other than that, she was the same.

"I met your…_little_…girlfriend. She's quite…different." Maria shrugged.

"Alice is fucking perfect, Maria. I love her more than anything."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Like every other girl you've dated."

"No matter what you say, it's not going to change anything. I don't need to explain shit to you."

She laughed. "I actually feel bad for her. You're going to break her heart."

My hand clenched into a fist. "Shut. Up. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course I do. You're Jasper Whitlock, fucking heart breaker."

"If I remember correctly, you were the one cheating on me."

Maria shrugged. "You broke up with me, though."

"Because you were _cheating _on me. With my best friend, no less."

She shrugged again. "He was there."

"You're such a fucking bitch, you know that?"

Maria narrowed her eyes and stepped closer. I didn't back away, I wasn't afraid of her. She got right in my face, as if to yell, and instead kissed me. It took me a few moments to register what was happening, but when I did, I shoved her back. "What the fuck Maria?" I cried, rubbing the back of my hand across my mouth.

"Come on Jasper, you know I'm so much better than that midget…"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then I saw _her_. Alice was standing a little ways behind Maria. And though she couldn't hear what we said, she had seen everything.


	25. Confessions

**A/N: dun dun dun! It seems like everyone was…concerned about how the last chapter ended. XD Cliffy! So, I made this chapter extra long. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Alice and Jasper belong to Stephenie Meyer. Sigh…**

When Jasper didn't come back to the hotel room late that night, I went out in search of him.

I have no idea what the hell I was thinking, breaking up with him. It had been a split second decision that was _not_ a good decision. I fucking knew he loved me! What the hell was wrong with me?

Walking down the sidewalk towards the beach where I figured he'd be, I spotted Jasper and hurried up. But when I saw Maria with him, I stopped completely and just stared.

She moved closer to him and kissed him. I think my jaw dropped, but I just felt so numb. If he supposedly loved me, why was he here, kissing his ex?

It was a few moments before they parted and Jasper said something to Maria. And then his eyes met mine.

I just shook my head at him and turned. And I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I have no idea where I was going, but as long as it was away from him, it'd be suitable.

Finally I got completely wiped out from running so much and found myself by a little kid playground. I walked over and sat myself on one of the swings and let the tears that had been trying to surface come freely.

I closed my eyes and gave in to the sadness and hurt overwhelming me. How could Jasper do this? He tells Rose he loves me, and then as soon as I break up with him he goes and finds his skanky ex. I should have known it was too good to be true.

"There you are."

I knew who it was without opening my eyes and I refused to give him any recognition that I heard him. I clenched my hands into fists at my sides.

"Alice."

His voice was so much closer this time and I had to fight not to open my eyes and see where he was exactly.

"Alice, please."

I heard the raw emotion in his voice and I couldn't help it anymore. He was sitting on the swing next to me, watching me. His blue eyes were clouded with regret, anger, and pain. I frowned. "What do you want Jasper?"

"I wanted to tell you what really happened."

I sighed. "You found Maria, told her we broke up, and kissed her. I know. You don't have to feel obligated to explain to me. Just go back to _Maria_." I spat her name with all the hatred I had for her.

Jasper shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Alice, that's not what happened, just please listen to me."

"Jasper. I get it. Okay? You don't have to make up things to make me fucking feel better about myself. If you went back to her, obviously she means something."

"Maria means nothing," Jasper tried.

I couldn't help the traitorous tears that surfaced. "Maria is so much better for you than me."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Just shut the fuck up Alice. You don't know what you're talking about."

"You loved her!" I cried anyway. "And I'm all wrong."

Jasper grabbed my face in his hands. "You're the only girl I'm ever going to want."

"I just…just can't believe that."

His eyes darkened in anger. "I'm fucking in love with you!"

My eyed widened. Had he really just said…?

"I love you, Alice," Jasper repeated, though softer this time.

"I-I love you too, Jasper."

He leaned forward and kissed me. This kiss was different. This kiss was fueled by passion and the knowledge that I loved him and he loved me. It was all love, not lustful and rushed. It was new and beautiful and made me realize my wonderings were right. Jasper was my 'The One'.

Jasper pulled back slightly and leant his forehead against mine, kissing me chastely a couple times. I smiled.

"You see why I was keeping it a secret?" Jasper asked softly. I nodded. "Be honest Alice, did Rose tell you?"

I bit my lip. "She didn't mean to, really Jazz. She was trying to show up Maria and it just came out. Don't get mad at her about it 'cause she felt so bad afterwards."

"If you knew, why'd you still break up with me?"

I laughed. "I have no idea. It was just…a knee-jerk reaction, I guess. I felt stupid and immature afterwards." I frowned. "What really happened with Maria?"

Jasper laughed humorlessly. "We were fighting. About you, ironically. And us. She kissed me and I was too in shock to do much until I realized and yelled at her. And then I saw you and I just…it broke my heart."

I hugged him as best I could while we were on two different swings. "I'm okay now. Much better than okay, actually."

Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my nose. "I love you." He kissed my cheek. "I love you." Finally his lips landed on mine. Against them he whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured. If I was right, Jasper was my soulmate. It made my heart thump unevenly with nervousness and swell with happiness at the same time. After all the shit I had been through, Jasper had been through, we both deserved this.

The early morning light shone through the blinds on the hotel windows and fell on Jasper's sleeping face, highlighting the perfect features. I smiled. We had gone back to the hotel and made love after the fight/confession at the playground last night. It had been the best night of my life.

Jasper had fallen asleep, but even after all our…activities…I found I wasn't tired. So I just laid here with him, my head resting on his chest and his arm around me.

I heard the distinct sound of a phone vibrating and glanced over my shoulder to see my phone on the bedside table. I grabbed it and saw a text from Rosalie.

_Did u guys break up? - R_

I bit my lip and texted back. _Well…yeah…but we got back together so it's all good. Rose! He told me he loved me! :D - A_

_No fucking way! -R_

_WAY! -A_

_Omigod. Omigod. Finally! - R_

_And I realized something…he's my 'The One' Rose. - A_

_R u sure? - R_

_Mhm. I've never felt like this about ANYONE before. When he said I love u and I said I love u and we kissed…it just clicked. I mean, I had had my suspicions but still… - A_

_AHHHH! This is great! You guys r sooo gonna bet married. ;) - R_

_Then u'll have to be my maid of honor. Even if you are fat. XD - A_

_=( Not funny - R_

_U still love me - A_

_Not as much as Jazz does - R_

"Alice? What the hell are you doing?" Jasper muttered. I looked up at him as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching.

"Texting Rose. She asked if we broke up so I told her," I explained.

"What time is it?" Jasper glanced at the clock. "What're you doing up this early? Did she wake you up?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I was up anyway."

Jasper frowned. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I just wasn't tired."

He looked concerned. "You didn't sleep at all?"

I smiled sheepishly. "It might have to do with the fact that I slept late yesterday and on the way to the studio."

But the concern didn't fade. "You're sleeping a lot?"

"Don't worry about me." Jasper opened his mouth, but my phone vibrated.

_Jazz up? - R_

_Mhm - A_

_Think he'd mind if I called him? - R_

"Would you mind if Rosalie called you?" I asked Jasper, glancing up from my phone.

Jasper looked at the ground, grimacing. "That means getting out of bed to get my phone."

"No, I'll have her call on my cell."

I told Rosalie and moments later my phone vibrated and I handed it to Jasper. He sighed and answered it.

Giving him privacy, I got up to get dressed and take a shower. We were on a flight back to LA today and we had to go over to the studio and then were going to make a quick stop at Momma's before our flight. It'd be a busy day.

On the way to the studio, Jane and Seth kept glancing at each other and blushing before looking away. Something happened between them and I was getting to the bottom of it. I hated not knowing things.

When we got out of the car, I grabbed Jane's arm and stopped her, letting Jasper and Seth go on ahead of us.

Jane turned and raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"I could ask the same thing," I hinted, nodding at Seth's retreating back.

She blushed and grinned. "I'm proud to announce Seth is no longer a virgin."

My jaw dropped. "Holy fucking shit! You and Seth did it?"

Jane nodded. "It was much better than my first time and Seth was just glad that Jasper doesn't have a reason to pick on him anymore."

I scoffed. "He'll find something else."

She laughed and we both headed inside. "So…what happened with you and Jasper? You were holding hands and I thought you broke up."

I grinned. "It's a long story that ends with an 'I love you'."

Jane stopped and turned to me. She squealed happily and hugged me. "I want to be flower girl. I don't care if I'm sixteen, Heidi isn't getting married soon and I want to be a flower girl."

Laughing, I hugged her back. "Why is everyone calling wedding positions? All he said was 'I love you'."

"That's just the first step! The second step is marriage."

"What's the third step?"

"Happily ever after."

I rolled my eyes. "You've read too many fairy tales."

Jane shrugged and we continued walking down the hall to Leah's office. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Doesn't matter, it's still true."

Jasper was leaning on the wall outside the office door and he grinned when he saw us. I went to take his hand, but his arms came around my waist and his lips were at my ear. "I love you."

I bit my lip to hide most of my ecstatic grin. "I love you too, Jazz."

Jane gave me a thumbs up and wink before going into the office.

I kissed Jasper for a moment and went to go inside, but he pulled me back and pressed me against the wall, kissing me deeper. I wasn't complaining. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and his arms were tight around my waist, holding me close. One of his hands slid down my leg to bring my knee up to his waist and I moaned.

A throat being cleared made us pull apart and turn to see Leah raising an eyebrow at us, arms crossed.

I blushed more than Bella does and quickly let go of Jasper, hanging my head in shame and following her into the room. Jasper was behind me, chuckling.

We took seats across from Seth and Jane. Seth smirked at Jasper and Jasper grinned.

"When we arrive in LA," Leah started, bringing our attention to her, "We'll be started promotion and gearing up for your premiere tour. We'll also have a group photoshoot and start working on the album cover. Is that clear? It's not a vacation. We're going to be busy."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me and stuck out his tongue. I covered my mouth with my hand to cover my laugh. Leah shot us a look.

"And remember, if there's one thing the public mustn't find out, it's that Seth and Jane are together and Jasper and Alice are together. Do you understand? No kissing, no holding hands, no touching, no flirting, no secret look, nothing. We do not need _anyone_ finding out."

We all agreed, though somewhat reluctantly. I wasn't looking forward to hiding my love for Jasper, especially since we were actually 'in love' now.

Later, before we went to the airport, we stopped at Momma's to say goodbye and pick up Rosalie, since she was heading back home too.

Momma was waiting on the porch when we got there. She gave us a knowing look. "So…I heard that you two had an interesting night…"

_Yeah, we fucked nine times. _"Yeah, we did," I said, grinning.

Jasper grabbed my hand and smirked, since he was most likely having the same thoughts as me. "You already know what happened, Momma. I heard Rosalie giving you a play-by-play while we were on the phone."

Momma shrugged. "Still! You're in love. Didn't I tell you, Alice?"

Jasper turned to me in surprise and I ignored him, smiling at Momma. "You were right. Jasper was in love with me."

"You talked to my _Momma_?" Jasper asked me.

I laughed and pulled him along behind me into the house. Rosalie was sitting at the table, texting and she looked up when they entered. "Hello _lovers_."

Rosalie stood and hugged me and I grinned. Her baby bump was more prominent and it just made me smile. I was gonna be an aunt! And Jasper would be an uncle…even though we weren't married… Weird, when you think about it.

She hugged Jasper too and that also made me smile. I loved the fact that my boyfriend and my best friend were siblings and so close. It just kind of warmed my heart that the two people I probably loved the most also loved each other.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I'm sorry I was ever bitter about it," Rosalie told us sincerely.

"It's okay Rose. I was like that when you first told me about Em," I reminded her. She nodded.

Jasper nodded at her suitcase. "Want me to carry that for you Ms. Pregnancy?"

"Yes please. And that's _Mrs._ Pregnancy to you." Rosalie poked Jasper in the stomach while passing him and going out the front door. Jasper stuck his tongue out at her back and I laughed, following Rose.

Jasper put her suitcase in the trunk with ours and made some complaint about it being heavy and Rosalie flipped him off.

Before we all got back in and went to the airport, Momma gave out hugs and said goodbye.

"You make sure he still treats you right," Momma told me. I nodded. "And that I'm the first you call when he purposes." She winked and I laughed. _Yet another assumption…_

"Will do," I promised and hugged her.

"Be good to your girlfriend," Momma told Jasper sternly when he hugged her.

"Yes Momma," Jasper muttered.

Rosalie hugged Momma last and got into the back seat. Momma waved and went back inside. Jasper pulled out of the driveway and I grabbed his hand in mine. I saw the side of his mouth pull up in a smile.

On the plane ride home, I fell asleep on Jasper's shoulder even though it was mid-afternoon. I guess just everything was catching up with me and it was too much. Maybe it was not sleeping last night. I have no idea.

Jasper woke me up when the plane landed and I groaned. I was still so tired and I ended up letting him drive my Porsche and sleeping more on the way home.

When I woke up again, it was in my bed. Jasper had probably carried me inside. The sky outside my window was dark and I figured it was nighttime. I felt a little less tired, but only slightly.

I decided to change since I was still wearing the same clothes as I had all day. I just wore one of Jasper's shirts, since I was going anywhere. I stood in my bathroom, looking in the mirror. My long hair hung over my shoulders and I frowned. I needed something new. Something…something I hadn't done before.

My eyes landed on the top left drawer and found what I was looking for.

The sink filled with black as the scissors cut through my hair. When I finished I took a deep breath and finally looked into the mirror. My once lengthy hair was now a short chin-length style and I actually liked it. I felt like it was a new me…a new Alice. I smiled into the mirror.

I heard knocking on my bedroom door and Jasper's voice. "Alice? Are you awake?" I went back into the bedroom and opened the door. Jasper's eyes widened. "You…you cut your hair?"

I nodded. "Do you like?"

"Yeah…I mean it actually suits your pixie like features better." Jasper winked.

"Gee thanks…I think."

Jasper laughed and grabbed my hand. "C'mon. You _must_ be hungry. You've been sleeping for hours. Which I'm still worried about."

"It's probably just stress from working on the album. And our relationship," I assured him.

"Probably…but what if it's not? I'm worried Alice."

"Don't be." I squeezed his hand. He pulled out my chair for me at the kitchen table. "Thank you kind sir."

Jasper rolled his eyes and took his seat across from me. "I just think that maybe you should do something about it. Have you noticed anything else?"

Damn. I was hoping he'd forget. "I don't know…I guess I feel like...more hungry than usual. I guess."

"Anything else?" Jasper pressed, like he was some kind of doctor.

I shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea Jazz!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I sighed and took his hand in mine and laced our fingers. "Trust me, I'm used to it. After years of having a doctor as a father, you kinda have to get used to it."

"I just…worry about you."

"I know. But you can worry, and not interrogate."

Jasper laughed in spite of himself. "Sorry about that."

"No problem."

We ate in silence for a little bit, holding hands over the table. I was just happy to be with Jasper, in love. And also that the album was coming along and the band was going to be such a 'success' as Leah and Sue insisted. Even though it sounds completely conceited, my life is fucking perfect right now. But of course, every time everything becomes perfect, it has a way of going bad really quickly. It always does.

**Could I be any more obvious with the foreshadowing? Don't think so. :D**


	26. More Worried Now Than Before

**A/N: For people who guessed what my…less than subtle foreshadowing was about, you don't find out if you're right until the next chapter…but you can probably already figure it out. I'm just saying. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The morning after we got back to LA, we had to meet up with Leah bright and early in order to talk about the upcoming tour and what we thought would work for the album cover.

Seth and Jane were already there when we got there and Leah was talking on her cell, her back to us.

"You guys are late," Seth stated the obvious.

"We know that," Alice snapped. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sleeping Beauty here took forever to get up," I teased, elbowing Alice. She shot a glare at me. I was still worried about her, but I decided I wouldn't say anything.

Leah turned back around and slid her phone into her pocket. She gestured for Alice and me to sit. "Does anyone have an idea for the album cover? I know Sue and I were coming up with a few ideas, but it'd be good to have your input."

"Well…it's called the Pleasure of Pain, right?" Jane paused. "So maybe we should use something that represents that. Some kind of cool broken heart design. Like Alice's tattoo."

Leah turned to Alice. "You have a tattoo?" Alice stood and turned around, lifted her shirt up to show Leah. When Alice sat back down, Leah smiled. "How about not just something _like_ Alice's tattoo…how about we use Alice's tattoo?"

"Huh?" Seth asked in confusion. I was confused also, but Alice and Jane were grinning like they already knew.

"We have just Alice. It's her back, and she's looking over her shoulder. Below the tattoo, it says 'The Pleasure of Pain' on her lower back and above Alice it says 'Secret Seduction'. It works since she's the lead singer. What do we think?"

I didn't like that. There was no way Alice should be all shirtless on the cover of our album. But I guess my issues didn't matter because Alice, Jane, and Seth all agreed.

"Jasper?" Leah asked, breaking me from my reverie.

I shrugged. "Whatever they want."

"Well that's settled," Leah murmured, nodding to herself and writing something on the paper in front of her. "Next, the tour. It'll start here, in LA. For two months you'll tour the US, ending in Boston. Coast to coast. By the time the tour starts, we'll have released a single and then your album sometime during the tour. Any questions?" No one spoke up, so she went on. "Along the way, during the tour, you'll be doing interviews with the press and sometimes with fans once we get there. Alice most likely already knows how to answer questions, but we'll still go over it."

"Dude! There's a way we have to answer questions?" Seth asked.

Leah rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yes. You'll be getting questions about relationships and such. Be vague, but get your point across. If you want to be dating someone, don't say who, just say that you are. If it's about you, try not to sound vain, but not shy. Somewhere in the middle is perfect. Always say something to promote the band, the album, the tour, whatever. Just something." Alice was nodding, so I figured Leah was right when she said Alice knew how to do this.

"What if we don't know the answer?" Jane asked.

"Make something up or just let someone else answer," Leah said. Her eyes landed on my hand holding Alice's. "And please, make sure that you don't sit next to your…significant other, if you can help it. That makes it easier to not flirt."

I rolled my eyes. I don't see why we can't just be publically together. I love Alice, amazingly, she loves me too. It'd be fine to let everyone know, so that they couldn't start rumors about Alice being with other guys. I wouldn't be able to stand that.

After the meeting with Leah, we were free to go until later today when we were having a group photoshoot. It would be used later when we were working on promoting the tour. Tomorrow we'd start working on the album cover. In addition to Alice on the front, we'd all be on the back.

Alice had wanted to go see her parents and Edward and Bella so that's where we were headed now. We had been in Texas for a little under a month and she had missed them all while we were there.

Edward and Bella lived together close by where Carlisle and Esme Cullen lived, so Alice had called ahead so that Bella and Edward could be there.

Bella was the first I saw because she was sitting on the Cullen's front porch, reading. When we got there, she looked up and smiled. She hurried to hug Alice and Alice grinned. "I missed you Bella!"

"Your hair looks _great_," Bella told Alice. Alice thanked her.

I hadn't known Bella long, so it surprised me when she hugged me also. Awkwardly, I hugged her back. Edward came out of the house, hands in his pockets. He smiled at Alice and I remembered how she had told me about she and Edward were close.

Once we were in the house Esme and Carlisle appeared. Alice hugged her parents and I smiled. It was obvious how much she loved them, even though they weren't actually her real parents. She had told me that they were more than close enough.

Esme sat us down and insisted on feeding us, which made me smile also. She reminded me of Momma.

Since it was earlier, she had made breakfast. It was the works; pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, etc. I grinned. I had forgotten how hungry I was during the meeting with Leah.

Alice ate some, but she just pushed around the rest with her fork. She turned to Esme. "Mom, I'm not in the mood for pancakes. Can I just have more eggs?"

Esme frowned. "But pancakes are your favorite." Alice shrugged and Esme didn't say anything more.

I finished quickly, an idea forming inside my head. Esme took my plate before I could even think about taking care of it myself. I thanked her and hurried outside to where Carlisle was just getting in his Mercedes.

Carlisle noticed me and met me half way. "Need to talk? Or is this about what we talked about on the phone?"

I held back a grin and shook my head. "No, not about that." I may not be a doctor, but Carlisle was. "Yeah…it's about Alice." Carlisle's friendly smile faltered. "She's sleeping way too much and eating more and I'm worried."

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"That's all she told me. But just now she didn't want pancakes, which you must know is her favorite breakfast food. She wanted eggs instead and well…I just worry." I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged.

Carlisle nodded and took a deep breath. "I might need to talk to Alice later. Right now I have to get to work. If what I'm thinking is correct, which I won't know until after I talk to her, you shouldn't worry just yet." He patted my shoulder and went back to his Mercedes and got in, leaving me there confused. _Why didn't he just tell _me_?_

Soon enough, Alice and I had to leave to get to the photoshoot. This time, we beat Jane and Seth there.

The photographer looked awfully familiar. My suspicions were confirmed when Alice laughed and went to talk to him. "Mike! You're the photographer?"

"Ali? No way. I thought you quit," Mike said.

"Well…I did. This is my band's photoshoot."

"You're in Secret Seduction?"

"Lead singer!" She gestured for me to join them. "You remember Jasper, Rosalie's brother."

He nodded. "So you're the guitarist."

"Yep," I answered.

"Well, your clothes in those rooms over there. Guys on the left, girls on the right."

Alice and I headed toward the rooms and I rolled my eyes. "Are they worried about me seeing you naked? If they are, they're a little late."

She laughed and shoved me playfully. "No one's supposed to know, remember?"

"Whatever."

I opened the door and went in. There were two stacks of clothes. One had a piece of paper that had my name; the other had a piece of paper with Seth's name. I picked up my pile and started changing. It consisted of jeans and a button-shirt and a hat. Okay, nothing like I don't usually wear. Leah must've chosen the clothes, with Pierre's help, of course.

I came back out and waited for Alice outside the door. She came out and I scowled. She was wearing short shorts and a low cut tank top that showed off her midriff. Her high heels brought her up to a little above my shoulder.

Alice ignored my facial expression and walked over to where Mike was waiting. I followed her. Seth and Jane appeared and hurriedly went to change. I pulled Alice to the side.

"What's up with _that_?" I asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"You remember what my style's supposed to be," Alice said.

"I never said I liked it."

"Too bad," Alice hissed and spun on her heel, going to talk to Jane, who had just come out of the changing room. She was wearing a dress that only went to above mid-thigh and was strapless. This must be the 'less innocent' Jane Emily had been talking about.

Seth came out in jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Woof.' and I cracked up. It was so random that it was funny. He'd never hear the end _that_. We all went to where Mike was waiting, camera around his neck.

He put us in various poses, including one where he paired us up. He put me and Alice together because we were 'closer in age' and Seth and Jane together. Because it was supposed to be a playful pose, Seth was giving Jane a piggy back and I was holding Alice bridal style. Leah was _not_ going to be happy about this, but I didn't really care right now.

Seth apparently said something funny, because Jane and Alice were laughing. Seth grinned so I did also so as not to stick out.

Mike put Alice and Jane together. Alice took Jane's hand and spun her around Jane laughed and then spun Alice. Seth started to play air drums so I played air guitar with him. I heard Alice laughing and I grinned.

The last pose we did was one where we all had our arms around each other. Alice was on the end, then me, then Seth, and finally Jane. Mike told us to all smile like we liked each other, which was stupid because of course we liked each other. But we complied because he was the one with the camera.

Afterwards, we changed back. I once again waited for Alice outside the door and hoped she wasn't still mad at me. But she was totally fine when she came out. She grinned at me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me outside with her after waving goodbye to Mike. I was completely confused, but I didn't dare say anything and remind her and get her angry again.

We went back home without stopping anywhere else. Alice started yawning and I was reminded of my talk with Carlisle earlier. What was it he thought was wrong?

"I'm gonna go take a nap, k Jazz?" Alice mumbled, already half asleep.

I nodded and she left to go to her room. I stretched out on the couch and tried to distract myself with TV. It wasn't really working.

Thankfully, my phone rang. I answered it without looking. "Hello?"

"Hey Jazz," Rosalie said.

"Rose. Is something wrong?"

I knew she was rolling her eyes. "I can't call just to talk to my only brother?" She sounded too innocent.

"Maybe if you were someone else, but you're not."

"True. Is Alice with you? I tried calling her but she didn't answer."

"She's sleeping."

"Again?"

So Rosalie had noticed too. "Yeah, again."

"Well…okay…when she wakes up, tell her to call me. I want to go shopping tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay." I put my phone on the coffee table and leaned back. Maybe Alice could be sick… We had been working a lot lately and she could have gotten sick without really realizing it.

When Alice finally woke up and came out of her room, I jumped up to make dinner, since it was that late already. Alice followed me into the kitchen and pulled herself up onto the counter. I stood in front of her, my hands on her thighs. "Rose called. She wants to go shopping tomorrow."

Alice nodded. "Mmk. I saw that she called." She yawned. "I was gonna call back, but then I got hungry."

I smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss her. Alice kissed back eagerly, her fingers twisting into my hair. I slid my hands up to grab her hips. And then Alice pulled away quickly. "I'm hungry, make me food."

Rolling my eyes, I went to start dinner. Alice took her phone from her pocket and started texted. I suspected it was Rosalie.

The next morning, I had to wake Alice up in order for her to have time to get ready before she had to meet Rosalie. I got slapped trying to wake her up, but I persisted and eventually she was awake.

"See you later at the shoot," Alice told me, kissing me again, her hand on the door knob.

When Alice tried to pull back, I kissed her deeper and she moaned, moving closer. I slid my hand up under her shirt.

"I have to go Jazz," she mumbled against my lips, but she wasn't complaining.

"No you don't," I told her, reaching up to run my fingers through her newly short hair. If it was possible, this haircut was even sexier on her than long hair.

Alice finally pushed against my chest. "I do have to go. But I will see you later and afterwards, I'll make it up to you." She winked and grinned at me. She kissed my cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said with a grin. Saying those words to her just made me smile.

Alice slid out the door and I sighed. Now what to do for three hours?


	27. Late

**A/N: …nothing to say…**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

I met Rosalie at the mall and she grinned when she saw me. I stifled a yawn and hurried over.

"Well Miss Alice, it appears someone cut their hair," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"I was getting bored with the long look," I explained.

She nodded. "It's hot. What does my brother think?"

I shrugged. "He said it looked good, but that's it."

"I bet he just didn't want to sound girly when he said how beautiful you were." She hooked her arm on mine and we started walking. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good. Apparently, I slapped Jazz when he was trying to wake me up this morning." Rosalie laughed and I grinned. "And how are you Mrs. Emmett Cullen?"

"Pregnant." I laughed. "And I threw up this morning. Not. Fun."

"Throwing up is gross," I agreed. "I'm glad I'm not the pregnant one."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Jazz would so freak the fuck out if you were. 'I'm going to be a _father_? I'm only twenty-five! And…and it's the end of the fucking world!'"

I bit my lip. "Why? He doesn't want kids?"

"No he does. But he likes to be…prepared for things before they happen. Obviously he's not prepared for that, but he'll have to when you guys get married."

"Why does everyone think we're getting married?"

Rosalie smirked. "Because it's obvious you guys are in loooove and Jasper obviously wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And you guys are totally perfect and _soulmates_."

I wished I was as confident as Rosalie about this, but I wasn't.

The next few hours were filled with girl talk and shopping. Rosalie continually complained about carrying extra weight, but she shut up eventually. When I looked at the time, I froze. "Shit Rose."

"What?" Rosalie asked, inspecting a shirt.

"It's 12:30!"

Rosalie looked up. "So?"

"So! I had to be at the shoot a half hour ago! Why didn't Jasper call? I'm so fucking late."

"It's fine Alice, I'm sure they aren't mad."

I shot her a look, clearly saying that was stupid. "Not mad? Rosalie! I'm late! As in not on time! As in…" And I froze.

"Ali?" Rosalie asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…late…" I whispered.

Her eyes widened.

Just then my phone rang and I gulped and answered, knowing it was Jasper. "Hi Jazz."

"Where are you Alice? You're late," he said flat out.

Tears sprung in my eyes. "I know that!"

He was quiet for a minute. "Are you…crying?"

"No."

"Baby, it's fine. No one's mad at you. We're all just waiting for you. Are you on the way?"

I took a deep breath. "…I will be…but right now that's the least of my problems. Give me another twenty minutes, okay?"

"Alice, what's wrong?"

I didn't want to worry him, so I just stated the obvious. "I'm late." And then I hung up.

When I finally got to the shoot, I made sure my eyes weren't red and it wasn't obvious I had been crying. I walked into the building to find Jasper, Jane, Seth, Leah, and the photographer all sitting around waiting for me.

Jasper jumped up and hurried over. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Okay." I went past him. "Sorry about being late, I wasn't keeping track of time. Let's get down to business."

Leah and the photographer stood, nodding. "That's fine. We just need to hurry it up."

I pulled my shirt over my head. "We're doing my back, right?"

The photographer, who told me his name was Eric, nodded. "Yes. It's going to be full body and you're going to be on your knees, looking over your shoulder, okay? And you'll be wearing that skirt," he pointed to a short black skirt hanging on a rack, "and the heels underneath it."

I changed quickly and went to where the pictures were being taken. I took my bra off and I heard Jasper mutter something. I really hoped he didn't see me from the side right now.

Looking over my shoulder at Eric, I gave the camera a seductive smile. I tried different poses to Eric's praises. God, I missed this.

Eric finally decided he had enough good shots and I put my shirt back on and went to change for the group shot that would be for the back of the album.

For the shot, we were all posed in sexy, seductive ways to fit with the band name. Jasper and Seth were shirtless and I was surprised to find that Seth had hot muscles for a seventeen-year-old. Jasper looked utterly sexy as always and I glared slightly. It was all his fucking fault.

Jane and I were next to each other and Seth and Jasper were on either side of us. Jasper was next to me and Seth was next to Jane.

Once we were done with that, we were free to go. Since Jasper had come with Seth, Leah, and Jane, he left with them. But he told me he had a surprise waiting at home for me and to go straight back. I nodded, though I was less than excited. Not now.

Jasper was there when I got back and he grinned when I came in the door. "Come on Alice." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dining room. My eyes widened. The table was set up all fancy with a table cloth and candles. "I made us dinner."

He had me sit down, pushing my chair in for me. He came back out and we had dinner, though I wasn't really hungry. I ate anyway because it didn't really just affect me if I didn't eat.

Afterwards, Jasper took a deep breath and stood up. I watched him as he came over to my side of the table and took my hand. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alice," he started, I nodded. "I talked to your dad recently."

I frowned. "Okay…"

"And he was overjoyed when I asked him if I could ask you something." My eyes widened when I got where this was going. "So it's with both his and your mother's approval that I ask this." Jasper got down on one knee, pulling a little box out of his pocket. I felt my eyes flood with tears again. "In the time I've known you, you've continually amazed me. You're the most incredible woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I love you so much and I'd be crazy if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alice, I truly believe that you're…well, my soulmate. I don't know if you feel that way, but I do and it makes this feel so right. Mary Alice Brandon, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I opened my mouth, but found I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. And I continued to nod like a total idiot. Finally, I was able to cry "Yes! Oh god Jazz, yes!"

Jasper grinned and pulled a ring out of the box, sliding it onto my finger. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

When we pulled back, he kissed my nose. "I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jasper," I murmured, hugging him tighter. "And I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

I moved so that I was looking into his eyes. "Remember how I said I was late?"

"Because you were," Jasper said, frowning.

"Because I _am_ late," I corrected.

"But how…" His eyes widened and I nodded. "Seriously?"

"Yes Jasper, I'm pregnant."

Jasper sat there a minute, just staring at me incredulously and I bit my lip. Finally a huge grin broke on his face. "Pregnant. That's great!" He kissed me again and at last I felt better. Jasper wasn't mad about me being pregnant and we were getting married. Wait… We're getting married! I _have_ got to call Rose. But…I have to call Momma first.

I pulled back and took my phone out. Jasper gave me a look. "What? I told Momma she'd be the first I called."

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Of course she did." Jasper stood up and started clearing the table. Momma picked up.

"Hi Momma," I said, trying not to sound too happy.

"He purposed didn't he? My little boy's getting married!" Momma cried.

I laughed. "Yeah, he purposed. And…I should probably tell you the other news."

"Other news? What else could there be?"

"Maybe it's the fact that Rosalie isn't the only on contributing to make you feel old."

Momma practically screamed and I laughed again, leaning away from the phone. "You're having a baby?"

I placed my free hand on my stomach. Rosalie and I had judged based on baby bump size that was about a month or so in. It made sense that I hadn't noticed since we had been so busy lately. "Yeah, we are."

When we told everyone else, of course they were all thrilled too. Mom and Dad had known about the engagement, but were shocked and excited about the baby. Rosalie made sure to rub it in that she was right. Jane and Seth were happy for us. Leah congratulated us, but was frustrated about me being pregnant while on tour and such. But, since we were engaged, it was now okay to be publically together. Jasper was thrilled, to say the least.

Our first single was released just a few weeks before the tour started. It was _Unattainable_, which I now knew was about me. Jasper had told me with most of the songs we wrote, I was his inspiration. Which meant _What If_ was about me also. I was amazed about how long Jasper had been in love with me.

Though _Unattainable_ had only been on the radio for a week, it was already popular. My fame from being a model coupled with the hype Leah had somehow built about us pretty much did it. Everytime I got in my car, it was on the radio.

And so it began. When I went shopping with Rosalie or went somewhere with Bella or Jazz, some teen would come up and ask for an autograph. I found that people were already starting to talk about Jasper and I. We weren't trying to hide it, but Leah said we should wait to make a formal announcement until after we get started on the tour and promotion and all that.

Jasper and I were currently at a restaurant, waiting for Jane and Seth to show up. Our hands were together over the table, our fingers laced. Ever since the engagement and finding out I was pregnant, we had been somehow even closer. I think it was the fact that this was the way the rest of our lives would be, together. In a way, it was a bit scary if I thought about it too long. Soon, Jasper and I would be not only be eternally bound, but parents.

"I love you," Jasper murmured, running his thumb over my hand.

"I love you too." I smiled and kicked his foot with mine under the table. Jasper raised an eyebrow and kicked my foot back.

"It's still hard to believe we're going to have…a baby." Jasper shook his head.

"Rose scared me. Before I even knew about the baby, we were talking about what would happen if I got pregnant. She said you'd freak out and well…I believed that."

Jasper frowned. "But I didn't. I mean, it's not the best time, but still. Alice, we're going to have a family of our own." His eyes were shining with excitement and I just had to smile.

I looked up when Jane pulled out the seat next to me. Seth sat across from her, next to Jasper.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late," Jane apologized. She was flushed and grinning. Oh, they so fucked.

"No problem," I said, giving her a secretive smile. She blushed, confirming my thoughts. "Just made a pregnant lady wait to eat."

Seth grinned. "You're still hot, even if you are pregnant. And getting married to J." Jasper slapped him upside the head and Jane and I laughed.

The waiter came over and Jasper's eyes narrowed. I frowned and turned to look over my shoulder. I hadn't ever seen him before, but Jasper apparently knew him.

"Hello, my name is Demetri and I'll be your waiter tonight," the guy said. Oooh…it was Demetri, the guy who was Jasper's best friend until Maria cheated with him.

Next to me I heard Jane gasp. "Demetri…"

And it clicked. Jasper's Demetri was Jane's Demetri? Holy shit. It seemed Jasper had gotten this too, because his jaw clenched and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Hello _Demetri_," Jasper hissed.

Demetri looked up from his notepad quickly. His eyes widened upon seeing Jasper. And Jane. "Uh…hi Jasper." He pretended not to know Jane.

"It's been a while."

Demetri fiddled with his pen and accidentally dropped it. He bent to pick it up and gulped. "What will we be having tonight?"

Jasper scowled. "A new waiter?"

"Jazz," I muttered, kicking him under the table. He shot a look at me. Why was he getting so worked about this guy when all that happened was _Maria_ cheating on him? He told me he was over her.

"Alice."

Demetri turned to me, recognition in his eyes. "You were that model! The hot one that quit to be in a…band… This is the band isn't it?"

"Did you just call my fiancée hot?" Jasper asked, glaring at Demetri.

"You're…getting married? Huh. I never thought I'd see the day where the great Jasper Whitlock would settle down. Are you going to keep playing the field even after?" He smirked.

"At least I don't date 16-year-old girls!"

Demetri flushed, glancing at Jane. Seth had since gotten it and was glaring at Demetri also. Jane grabbed my free hand and held it tightly. I had the feeling she was on the verge of tears.

"Maybe you would Jasper, I wouldn't have put it past you a few years ago. I mean, you could hook up with little Janie here. She sure knows a good time."

Jasper stood up and pulled back his fist. "JASPER! DON'T!" I cried seconds before his fist connected with Demetri's smug face.

***Gasp* **_**Drama! **_** Those who guessed Alice was pregnant (which was like, everyone) were right. Yay! :D**


	28. From Good To Bad Fast

**A/N: um…it's a little late…oops… Oh, and for those who also read my other story **_**Until Forever**_**, I am working on the sequel right now. The first chapter will be posted soon. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Demetri had the fucking nerve to say something about Jane like that, even after saying that I'd cheat on Alice. That was it. I just fucking lost it.

Vaguely I heard Alice shout something, but I was too focused on Demetri's horrified face with satisfaction when I punched him right in the middle of his dumbass face.

Demetri fell to the ground, staring up at me in shock. Blood ran down his face from his nose. I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see Alice. Her eyes were wide, staring up at me. "Jasper!"

"He was asking for it," I muttered, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the restaurant behind me. I heard Jane and Seth following us.

I couldn't fucking believe it when the owner of the restaurant fucking stopped us, telling me to wait until the police came. I took a deep breath to calm myself and stated calmly "He was harassing me. It was self-defense."

The owner wrung his hands worriedly, probably wondering if I was going to punch him, too. "Just wait for the police to get here to settle things."

It was Alice that made me wait, making a point about it being better to not raise anymore unwanted attention. _Shit. _Leah's going to kill me.

Finally the police showed up. There were only two guys. One went to talk to Demetri, who had a towel over his nose. The other came over to me.

"Why did you punch him?" Chief Swan asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He used to be an acquaintance of mine. He was harassing not only me, but Jane here. He had a…thing with her." Jane shifted uneasily as the attention was altered to her.

"Did you have a relationship with him?" he asked Jane.

Jane sighed and nodded. "Yes sir."

"And you're?"

"16."

Chief Swan glanced over at Demetri with disgust. "I get your motivations, but you didn't have to punch the guy."

"Jasper has anger issues, Charlie," Alice told him. "He's Rose's brother, I'm sure you get it."

I stared at Alice incredulously. "You know him?"

"This is Charlie Swan, Bella's dad."

Charlie frowned at Alice. "How do you know him?" He looked down at our joined hands.

"He's my fiancé."

He paled. "Your…fiancé? Bella didn't tell me you were getting married."

"Then I guess she didn't tell you I was pregnant, huh?" Charlie's eyes widened. "Anyway, we'll talk about that later. Is Jasper in trouble?"

Charlie shook his head dazedly. "Uh, no. But don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Of course not," I promised hollowly. If I needed to punch a fucker's lights out, I would, laws or not. Alice shot a glare at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

Charlie walked with us out to the sidewalk. He rubbed the back of his neck, squinting a little. He obviously had something he needed to say.

"Something wrong Charlie?" Alice asked, cocking her head in that adorable ways she does.

"Were you two…engaged before pregnant or…the other way around?" Charlie asked quietly, blushing slightly exactly like Bella does. He wanted to know if I knocked Alice up and was marrying her because of my chivalry.

"I found out first, but didn't tell Jasper until after he proposed to me that night." Alice laughed. "He was surprised, but excited. Jazzy wants to be a daddy." She grinned up at me adorably and I just had to smile back.

Charlie looked relieved. "Oh. That's good." He cleared his throat. "Well, congrats. I have to get back on the job." He waved and headed back to the squad car. His partner came out behind us with Demetri in handcuffs.

"Is he getting arrested?" Jane asked in surprise.

"It's called rape, Jane," I answered. "And it's illegal."

Jane wrapped her arms around herself and turned to Seth, looking for comfort. He couldn't openly hold her and assure her it would be okay because we were in public and they weren't allowed to be publically together, but he put a hand on her shoulder and said something to her quietly.

"Well this was a nice night out, huh Jazz?" Alice asked as we got in her Porsche.

I rolled my eyes, glancing at Seth and Jane getting into his truck a few spaces away in the parking lot. "Oh yeah, definitely."

She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I'm just glad no one got hurt or anything. Or arrested."

"Thanks to you." I reached out to take her hand in mine. "I'd have been so arrested had you not been there." Alice's abilities to smooth out a situation always amazed me and made me love her even more.

Alice giggled a little and I turned to grin at her before looking back towards the road. "I love you, Jazz."

I squeezed her hand in mine. "I love you too, Alice."

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you rather have a son or a daughter? Not that I can control it or anything…but I was just curious…"

I thought a moment, imagining Alice holding an adorable little girl that looked exactly like her. But then a little boy joined the picture, also looking like her with a wide grin and bright eyes. "I want 'em both."

"Well obviously that's not gonna happen." She paused. "Unless I'm having twins. But that'd be scary as fuck 'cause I just had to reproduce with a six foot tall guy. One will be enough for my tiny body."

I chuckled. "Which would you rather have?"

I could practically feel her embarrassment, so I chanced a quick glance at her. She was blushing, biting her lip and staring at the ground. She played with my fingers nervously.

"Ali?" I asked, running my thumb over her hand.

"Well…I kinda…want a son like you. But a daughter would be awesome too." She hurried added the end on as an afterthought.

I laughed. "No you don't. You'll drive yourself crazy."

She huffed. "Don't tell me what I want. I meant in the looks department. I don't want a cocky ass motherfucker like _you_." I heard the teasing note in her words and smirked.

"You love it."

"Of course."

We both laughed and I felt so in love, my heart was about to burst. Who could've ever thought?

In almost no time, we were setting out on the tour. Our first show was here in LA, so Alice's family and some of her friends were coming.

We were all nervous as ever. This was our first show and despite our single's success, I was still afraid we'd be awful.

Alice grabbed my hand in her tinier ones and pressed it to her slim stomach, meeting my eyes. "It's gonna be fine, Jazz. You're great, the band is great, people love us." She laughed, shaking her head. "And I'm sure our baby is gonna be cheering us on from inside."

I had to laugh. I highly doubted that was true, but it was adorable. "I bet," I murmured, leaning forward to kiss her.

We kissed deeply for a few moments until Pierre demanded we break it up in order to get ready. He had become the band's stylist and all that and I hated him even more. But, since Alice was all pregnant and shit, she didn't have to wear the slutty clothes for long.

Remembering that, I smirked internally and pulled away. "See you on stage, baby. And well…baby."

Alice giggled and nodded. "Ok."

I went with Pierre. Seth was sitting in the room, fixing his hair in the mirror. "Hey Jazz," he said when I came in with Pierre.

I couldn't help the laughter that erupted when I saw him. He was once again wearing a shirt that said 'Woof.' on it. "What the hell are you wearin'?" I asked when the laughter subsided.

Seth shrugged. "It's like my signature thing now. The ladies love it."

"I thought Jane called it stupid."

He glared. "Well the fan ladies then."

"Isn't Jane the only girl that matters?" At Seth's annoyed groan, I laughed. I loved teasing the kid. I had always wanted a little brother, but I still loved my little sister.

Pierre shoved clothes at me to put on and I changed. It consisted of jeans and a black button-up. Pierre sighed in annoyance when he saw me.

"No no no. Unbutton the first few. We gotta leave those girls panting after ya," he muttered, coming over.

I held up my hands to keep him away from me and undid the buttons myself. "They can pant all they want, but the only girl _I _want is my Ali." I directed my words at Seth and he rolled his eyes.

Pierre sat me down and worked on my hair before putting makeup on me, which I didn't like too much.

Finally, we met our girls in the hall. Jane had been ready before and Pierre's assistant (and possible boyfriend) Robbie had been helping Alice. I scowled when I saw her short shorts and bustier top paired with her heels. Her short hair was messed up all sexy like it was after we had sex.

I was shocked to find that I could see her baby bump from the side and I grinned. _Mine_. That'll show any guy who dares even thinking about her. She's mine and that baby is mine.

Alice grabbed my hand and smiled. Leah had permitted us going out onto the stage together to pretty much show that we were together, and the formal announcement would be made soon.

Leah wished us luck after giving a pep talk. I slung my guitar around my neck as Jane did the same. Seth grabbed his drum sticks and tapped out a quick rhythm against the wall as we were waiting for the time to go on.

"Before we go on," I mumbled to Alice and kissed her. She smiled against my lips. We pulled back quickly so as not to 'mess up our makeup' as Pierre scolded. "Good luck kiss."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Of course."

I dropped to my knees and pressed a kiss to the middle of her stomach. Alice bit her lip and smiled down at me. I stood back up.

Seth and Jane shared a good luck kiss too before we were told it was time.

I squeezed Alice's hand once, my heart beating a mile a minute. We entered the stage to the roar of applause. It was shocking how many fans we had already.

Slowly, I let go of Alice's hand so she could go to her spot in front. I went to my own spot to her left. Seth sat behind his drums and Jane walked across the stage to her own spot.

"Hi everyone," Alice started. The crowd cheered, so she paused. "Thank you all for coming to our premiere concert. It's like, amazing." She laughed.

I smiled fondly at her back. She peeked over her shoulder to smile at me before turning back. As previously agreed, we started off with _Unattainable_. That song was no longer true, but it still reminded me of the times I thought Alice would never be mine. _Things really have changed…_

The concert went off without a hitch. It was a rush and totally amazing. By the time we went off the stage to wild applause, I was grinning from ear to ear. Alice was beaming too.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, laughing. I spun her around happily. "That was so…perfect!" Alice cried.

"Yeah!" I agreed before kissing her enthusiastically. She kissed back, twisting her fingers in my hair.

"Hands off my baby sis!" a loud booming voice called. Alice pulled back, rolling her eyes at me.

Her family appeared, all grinning. Emmett laughed and scooped Alice up in a hug after I had set her down. She smiled and hugged him back.

"You guys were great," Rosalie announced. Her hand was on her lower back and she was grimacing. Her stomach was larger and I kinda felt bad. And then I felt worse because that's how Alice would be soon, probably while we were on tour too.

Carlisle and Esme smiled and hugged Alice and then shocked me by hugging me too. Bella did also. Edward offered a hand shake to me and a large hug to Alice.

"So," I said, taking Alice's hand, "Should we go get something to eat before we have two hungry pregnant ladies ready to kill us?"

Alice shot me a look and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled. "Rosie gets scary."

I burst out laughing. Rosalie looked ready to choke me _and_ Emmett, but I still kept laughing. Something about the idea of Rosalie being scary to such a big guy was fucking hilarious.

Seth came up with his hands in his pockets. "Hey guys. I heard food mentioned. Have room for more?"

"Where's Jane?" I asked after Esme assured him it was fine.

"Talking with her family," Seth said with a shrug.

I felt Alice stiffen beside me. I frowned and looked down. She was frozen. _Huh? _

Jane appeared, an apologetic look on her face. Behind her were Heidi, an older dark haired woman and man, a teenage boy that looked exactly like Jane, and a younger blonde man with a ponytail and a smirk.

Alice gulped and Rosalie glanced at Alice. And then I remembered. The smirking motherfucker was James, the dick who raped my beautiful Ali.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder protectively and possessively. Briefly, I wondered what the hell was doing here, instead of in jail.

"Um, guys, this is my family, for those who don't know them," Jane mumbled. "My mom Gianna, my dad Felix, my twin brother Alec, and my other brother James."

Alice held completely still as James met her eyes. He grinned and nodded at her. "Alice."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "James. I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Jasper Whitlock." She gestured to me.

James looked taken aback for a minute, but then he nodded at me. "Hello."

"Hi," I muttered through my clenched jaw.

Jane hurried over to us and Alice turned to her. "What the hell is he doing here?" she whispered.

Jane shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. He's on probation, I guess. He hasn't violated it at all."

Alice sighed. "I knew I should've gotten the restraining order."

"Well he is my brother, despite being a sicko. I guess he just wanted to be there for me."

James came over casually. "So, how did you two meet?"

"I'm sure you know Rosalie. She's my half sister," I answered, trying to keep my cool when he admired Alice.

"I can't help noticing…is she pregnant?" At both of our shocked looks, he laughed. "So you knocked her up, huh? Eh, it was bound to happen sometime."

"He did not 'knock me up'!" Alice shrieked, scaring everyone in hearing distance. "We were fucking engaged before he even knew! And he's nothing but supportive and loving, something you could never hope to be! Get the fuck over it!"

_Okay…that was hot… _I shook my head, focusing on the stunned faces around us.

James didn't even look fazed. He just shrugged. "Okay."

Alice was practically trembling with her anger. "Okay? Okay? _OKAY?_ It's not okay! It'll never be okay!"

"Ali, baby," I whispered, reminding her not to completely psycho right now. It wouldn't be good.

She took a deep breath, nodding. "Sorry Jazz." She gave me an apologetic look before giving James a cold one. "Rapist."

James just shrugged. "You never listened. I had to beat some sense into you to get you to listen. Damn woman. And I warned you."

Now I was pissed. I dropped my arm off Alice's shoulders and got in the fucker's face. "How dare you talk shit about her? You have no fucking right."

"I think I have every right. She's the one that put me in jail."

"You fucking raped her!" I yelled before shoving him to the ground. Emmett grabbed my shoulder, though he looked like he wanted to hurt James too. Everyone else around had looks varying from shocked to horrified to remorseful.

James glared at me from the ground. His father came up behind him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up roughly. "Come on James, we have to leave now." He nodded and followed his parents out. Alec shifted from foot to foot, probably wondering what he should do.

"C'mon Alec," Jane said, grabbing his hand. "If we're still welcome, we were invited to dinner." She gave Esme and Carlisle a questioning glance.

"Of course dear, it's not your fault," Esme murmured.

Jane nodded. "Thank you."

After changing into more normal, clean clothes, Seth, Jane, Alice, and I left together, planning to meet everyone else outside and split into groups to go to dinner. Alice clutched my hand tightly.

When we went out the doors, I was surprised to find people waiting for autographs. Out of nowhere, our security guards, Jacob and Sam, were standing by us.

After signing autographs and taking some pictures with fans, we finally met up with the Cullens. Alice and I decided on going with Emmett and Rose in his Jeep. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme went in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alec, Jane, and Seth went in Seth's truck that he recently bought.

Alice leaned against me in the back seat, pressing her face to my shoulder. I just held her as she cried, unable to do anything.

She finally looked up, most of her tears dried and smiled slightly. "Thanks for defending me, Jazz."

"I'll always defend you, Ali. I would never someone talk to you like that," I assured her.

Alice kissed me before settling back in her seat. I sighed. Of course such a good night had to be turned bad. That was just my fucking luck. At least it was over now and Alice was okay. That's all that matters.


	29. Revealed

**A/N: A little late again…sorry**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The dispute with James had soiled my good mood, but I was trying to maintain a happy demeanor for my family. Jasper could see right through my façade, but he was acting otherwise, for which I was appreciative.

We all sat around a table in a restaurant. I was trying to concentrate on the words on my menu, but I just couldn't. My mind kept drifting back not only to earlier tonight, but the last time I had seen James before today.

I shuddered, reliving it for the thousandth time. I felt Jasper's hand take mine and I looked up. He offered a small, reassuring smile. I tried to find the will to smile back, but I couldn't.

Jasper said something to someone else, but I didn't pay any attention, so I was surprised when he told me we were leaving.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"You're not okay," he whispered. I saw the pain in his eyes and I felt guilty for causing that.

"No, I'm fine Jazz. Sit. Let's stay."

Rosalie shook her head across the table. "Ali, go with him. You know you're hurting and just can't stay. We'll just take a rain check and do this some other time when you're better."

I sighed, but nodded and stood. Jasper and I left the restaurant. We stood on the curb and I looked up at Jasper. "How are we getting home exactly?"

"I called someone," he assured me.

Our limo pulled up and I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. The limo driver, whose name I couldn't remember at the moment, hurried to open our door for us. I slid in first, Jasper following.

Tonight we were sleeping in our own homes, tomorrow we'd be on the tour bus and heading to the next city, something else I just couldn't remember.

We were dropped off at home. I changed into one of Jasper's shirts and curled up on my bed, closing my eyes and wishing for sleep. Jasper came in a little later and lay with me, though I knew he wasn't tired. I wasn't either. In fact, a familiar sensation went through me. It was something I had gotten used to recently.

I stood up quickly, hurrying to the bathroom and bending over the toilet, emptying what was in my stomach out. It was times like these that I was grateful that I cut my hair so short.

When I sat back, groaning, I saw Jasper standing in the doorway. He was frowning. "Please tell me that was because of the pregnancy and not because of that asshole."

I stood up, closing the lid and flushing. "Pregnancy," I answered before brushing my teeth. Puking is nasty, as I had told Rosalie before I knew I was pregnant.

Jasper's arms wrapped around my waist from behind as I set my toothbrush back in the cup beside his. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

I leaned back into his embrace. "I'll be okay, I promise."

We went back into the bedroom. Our suitcases were sitting on the floor, packed and ready for tomorrow. Jasper held me close once we were lying on the bed again. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his neck. As the scent of Jasper permeated my senses, all thoughts of James were erased and I fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Jasper woke me up way too early in my tastes. Of course, I had a doctor appointment this morning before we left on the tour. It was going to be a busy day and I felt tired just thinking about it.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled when I told him to go away, "but you're the one who scheduled it."

I sighed and finally got up. I took a shower and got dressed. Jasper was outside, putting our suitcases in the car that would take us to where we were meeting Leah later, after the appointment. Not only did this pregnancy feel so much more real, but it was really starting. We were really going to be going on tour, spending almost every night belting out the songs we wrote for millions of people.

After locking up, Jasper and I got in the car. He kissed my forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I told him, leaning against him. He lifted his arm to wrap around my shoulders. "I don't really care about James. That's the past and you're the present and the future. As I've said before, you can't let the troubles of your past hang over your head constantly."

Jasper nodded. "I guess you're right."

The rest of the way, we were silent. We got to there on time, but had to wait in the waiting room, doing all the paperwork and stuff for a while. Jasper kept looking at the clock on the wall. We had to meet Leah at a certain time and we were cutting it close.

Finally, I was called in. Jasper and I stood and followed the woman with the clipboard. She glanced down before smiling up at us. "You're in that new band, right?"

I looked at Jasper quickly before nodding at the woman. "Yes, we are."

"I guess those rumors are true then, huh?" She didn't sound pushy, like she was trying to get it out of us or anything, just making small talk.

"Yeah, they are," I confirmed.

We were lead into a room where I was given a hospital gown to change into. The woman told us that the doctor would be here shortly. Jasper sat down in a plastic chair as I changed.

My jaw dropped when Dr. Richardson announced that weren't having just _one_ baby.

"You're kidding me!" I cried, my eyes widening I had just been kidding about that the other day. _Shit_. How in the hell was I going two of his kids at the same time, let alone give _birth_ to them?

"Nope," she said with a smile. "No jokes here."

I glanced at Jasper, but he looked just as shocked. Then he grinned. "Now I might get 'em both like I wanted."

When we left the office, I was still pretty shocked about being pregnant with twins. I mean seriously, was that just to spite me?

We got back in the car and were now headed to meet Leah, Jane, and Seth. Jasper kissed my temple. "You're going to be fine, baby."

I scowled. "You not only put one watermelon in me, but _two_."

Jasper grinned. "Oops."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up. I'm supposed to be mad at you."

He shrugged and moved closer, his lips stopping inches from mine. "Guess I'm irresistible, huh?"

"Mmm, yeah." I leaned forward and meet his lips, kissing him deeply. Jasper smiled into the kiss and tangled one of his hands in my hair; the other went to rest of my stomach.

When we got there, Leah, Seth, and Jane were standing beside a tour bus that had not only our album cover on it, but the group picture from the back of the album.

"That turned out great," I commented, walking up to them. Jasper followed me, carrying some of the suitcases. He loaded them into the side of the bus. We were only keeping a bag each actually inside the bus.

"Not really," Jasper muttered. He hated the fact that I was shirtless on our album cover.

Jane bit her lip and pulled me aside. "I'm so sorry Alice. I swear, I didn't know he was going to be there."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'm over it. I was just a little bit…in shock last night, I guess. It's totally not your fault Jane and I don't blame you in the slightest." She hugged me.

Eventually, we were on the bus and on the way. Leah was going separately from us, meeting us in each city. It was only the band on the bus.

The bunk beds looked like they were going to be extremely uncomfortable, especially pregnant like I am.

Seth grinned and climbed up onto one of the top bunks. "I've always wanted a top bunk!"

Jane rolled her eyes and got on the bunk beneath his. Jasper turned to me. "I'll take the top one, okay? The bottom will probably be you know, safer."

I nodded and sat down on the bottom bunk. Jasper sat beside me, but ended up hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Shit!"

We all laughed.

"So," Jane said, turning to Jasper and I. He was rubbing his head and grimacing. "How'd the appointment go?"

I sighed. "Well, I'm about seven weeks…with twins."

Seth paused in his exploration of the top bunk and stared down at us in shock. Jane was equally shocked.

About a week after the beginning of the tour, we had an interview scheduled. It was for one of those magazines that had video interviews on their websites in addition to an article. There were so many, I could barely keep them straight.

This was a very important interview, since Jasper and I would be officially together to the world afterwards. Leah had had the questions run by her, so she knew for a fact they'd be asking about us.

We all sat in chairs across from a young woman with blonde hair and cameraman beside her. "Hi, I'm Kate. You're Secret Seduction, as most everyone who's anyone knows, but can you introduce yourselves individually? Please state your part of the band also."

"I'm Alice Brandon, vocals," I started, smiling at the camera before turning to Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock, vocals, lead guitar," Jasper said, winking at Kate. She blushed and grinned. I held back a scowl.

"I'm Jane Fleming and I'm the bassist," Jane went on, waving at the camera.

"And I'm Seth Clearwater. I play the drums and I'm proud of it," Seth announced with a wide grin.

"A lot of us are curious as to how you all met," Kate said.

Jasper glanced at me, so I figured I'd answer it. "I met Jane first, because I used to model with her sister, Heidi Fleming. I met Jasper when he came to town for Rosalie Hale's wedding. Seth and I met when I visited Jasper in Texas, since they used to work together at a music store."

Kate nodded. "Okay, one thing everyone's dying to know is, are you two together?" She gestured between Jasper and me.

Jasper's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Alice and I started dating a while ago and got engaged recently. So, yes, we are together." I smiled widely.

Kate looked surprised. "Engaged? Wow, okay. I didn't expect that." She cleared her throat and got back down to business. "A lot of your songs are about love and heartache. Do they derive from real life experience, or are you just good actors?"

"Well, Jasper writes all the songs, with Alice's input," Jane said with a shrug.

Kate turned to Jasper, giving him an expectant look.

"Yeah, they do come from real life experience. Most of the songs about love and all that I wrote after I met Alice and are about Alice, but some of the other ones that deal with heartbreak have to deal with the past and things I don't want to get into.

"One of the songs, though, was solely Alice. I wrote it and put it to music, but it's Alice's experience."

"It's called _Part of the Past_ and it's about how I don't know anything to do with my real parents, but I want it to stay that way because that's part of the past and I'm happy with the now," I explained.

Kate nodded. "Alice, do you prefer your music career over your modeling career?"

"I really loved modeling a lot, but I think I like being a band better. Not only do I get to tour the US with my close friends and fiancé, but I also get to make people happy with my voice and well, not with my body."

"I for one, hated your modeling career," Jasper put in.

Seth and Jane laughed. "Dude, I loved it! Besides Jazz, it's where you first saw Ali, even if you didn't know her."

I frowned, looking up at Jasper in confusion. "Huh?" Jasper flushed.

Kate was watching intently. "What are you talking about? Obviously Alice has no idea either."

Seth chuckled and turned to Kate. "Well, before he left for Rosalie's wedding, I showed him a hot picture of little Ali in _Maxim_ and we wondered if she knew his sister, which she did." He laughed. "It's just a bit weird that they're all like, getting married now."

I stared at Jasper, my eyes wide. He never told me _that_. He shrugged.

A week or so later was when our album was released. According to fan response to the tour so far, it would hopefully be a hit.

Jasper and I were lying together on my bed in the tour bus. Seth and Jane were somewhere doing whatever they did in their spare time. Jasper hand rested over my stomach, my hand was over his.

"I can't wait to find out they're boys, girls, or one of each. You know I'm pulling for the third option," Jasper told me, glancing downward at our hands, then back up at my face. "I'm sure you have plenty of name ideas."

"Maybe a few," I admitted. Ever since finding about being pregnant, I had been thinking about names. Rosalie and I talked about it to share ideas and make sure we weren't planning on a similar name. She and Emmett had found out they were having a daughter, much to both their pleasures. Emmett wanted a daddy's girl.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in question. "Do share."

I smiled. "Well…if there's a girl…I've always liked the name Alexis or Scarlett. If there's a boy…maybe Dustin or Ryder. I don't know yet… What do you think?"

"I like them Ali." He kissed me once before pulling back. "We're going to have adorable kids because you're their mom."

"No, because you're their daddy."

Jasper shook his head. "Whatever you say."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he grinned and I couldn't but grin back. "You're going to be a great dad, Jazz."

"And you're going to be a great mom."

"We even get to practice first on Rose and Emmett's daughter." Rosalie was already five months pregnant, so she'd be giving birth a few months before I would.

"If she even lets us. Once Rose gets that baby in her arms, she won't ever let her go."

"So…are we going to get married before or after the babies are born?"

Jasper pursed his lips in thought. "By the time the tour's over, you'll be about three or so months. Do you really want to get married while you're pregnant?"

"No…not really," I admitted. "I kinda don't wanna be fat…and that would make it look like a shotgun wedding."

Jasper chuckled. "Okay, we'll wait then. We can't have people thinking it's a shotgun wedding."

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, promising myself I wouldn't fall asleep, I was just resting them. But that plan went down the drain as I felt myself falling asleep. _Oh well…a few minutes won't hurt_.

**So…what do people think of the possible names? Love 'em? Hate 'em? And should they have girls, boys, both? (I already know…but I just want feedback ;))**


	30. Baby Talk

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I've been having major writer's block for this story and also my other story **_**The Return**_**. I finally got over it and started writing, so I hope it doesn't suck. XD**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who I, alas, am not.**

Alice fell asleep with her head on my chest, so I was content to just hold her. Each bunk had a window and from the one by Alice's bunk, I could see the sky darkening. Alice mumbled something in her sleep and shifted a little. Her hand gripped the front of my shirt.

I ran my fingers through her short hair, kissing her forehead. My eyes darted down to her stomach and I smiled proudly, knowing our babies were in there. _Babies_. I had been in shock when Dr. Richardson had told us we were having twins, but then I was excited. Hopefully, I'd get the little boy and girl that looked like Alice.

I felt the bus come to a stop, presumably at the hotel we were staying at. Seth and Jane came into the back of the bus to get their bags. Seth offered to take mine and Alice's so I could carry her in, but I declined. I slung both her bag and mine over my shoulder and reached down to pick Alice up. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

I brought Alice up to our room and set her down on the bed. She curled into a ball and whimpered in her sleep. Setting down our bags on the ground, I watched her a moment before going down to get our suitcases.

Alice sat up quickly, her eyes opening. She blinked a couple times before meeting my shocked gaze. "Jazz…" she whispered, her hand immediately going to her stomach. She let out a sigh of relief.

I sat down beside her, wrapping her in my arms. "Bad dream?" She nodded against my chest, burying her face in my shirt. "Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head, yawning.

"I'm going to go back to bed…" Alice looked up. "Are you coming to bed?"

"I just have to go get our suitcases. Before you fall asleep again, you should change into something more comfortable."

Alice stood and started shedding clothes. "Give me one of your shirts."

I smiled proudly when I saw her baby bump, then admired her bare breasts lustfully. Too bad she was so tired. Finding a t-shirt in my bag, I threw it to her. She caught the shirt and tugged it over her head. Alice crawled back into bed. I kissed her gently and turned to leave the room.

"Jazz?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder. "Hurry back."

"Of course," I promised. When I went outside to where the bus was parked, I saw Seth and Jane talking with Leah.

Since we were only staying tonight in the hotel, I got one suitcase each and went over to join the conversation.

"Alice asleep?" Leah asked upon seeing me.

I nodded. "Carrying twins really tires her out."

Leah scoffed. "I have no idea why," she said sarcastically. "The poor girl is getting worked too hard."

"My baby doesn't complain," I said fondly. "Though I do know she incredibly tired all the time. The only thing keeping her from collapsing on stage is the adrenaline. She passes out almost right after."

Leah sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have still done this after finding out about her pregnancy."

"Alice wouldn't have let us cancel it just because of her," Jane disagreed. I nodded.

"Alice is a persistent little thing," Seth muttered.

I chuckled. "Don't I know it." I glanced back at the hotel. "Well I promised her I'd hurry back."

"I thought she was sleeping?" Jane asked in confusion.

"She woke up because one of those damn pregnancy bad dreams. If it's not work keeping her up, it's them." I sighed and shook my head. Waving over my shoulder I headed back across the parking lot to the hotel.

Once in the room, I set the suitcases down and pulled my shirt over my head, heading to the bedroom portion of the hotel room.

Alice was sitting up in the bed, watching the door. She smiled when I came in. "Finally."

I frowned, throwing my shirt off to the side. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"I can't sleep when I'm so _turned on_," she whispered the last part coyly, her eyes scanning my bare chest with a grin. She stood and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her close, leaning down to kiss her perfect lips. Alice pulled me back to the bed, laying back and bringing me over her.

Sliding my hands up her sides, I brought the shirt up and lifted it over her head. Our lips parted and she immediately pressed hers to my neck. I groaned when she started licking and kissing the underside of my jaw.

Alice's tiny hands were unbuckling my belt, tugging it out of the belt loops. It dropped to the floor with a thump. She popped open the button of my jeans and started pushing them down. I helped her and we both got them off eventually.

I moved my head down to capture her lips with mine once again. Her tongue slid between my lips, tangling with mine. Her fingers fisted in my hair, pulling me closer. Hooking my fingers under her panties, I pulled them down her legs. Alice used her feet to shove my boxers down. I kicked them the rest of the way off.

Our lips were still moving heatedly together as I thrusted into her. Alice moaned into my mouth, wrapping her legs firmly around my waist.

I groaned and cupped her breasts. Alice arched her back, pressing herself closer to me. She shifted her hips, pulling me deeper.

One of her hands slid from my hair down my neck to my back. Her fingernails dug into my skin as I started pounding into her faster. Her legs tightened further around my waist.

The familiar tightening of Alice around me caused me to only go faster. She cried out my name, fisting her hand more roughly in my hair, which would've hurt any other time. After a few more frenzied thrusts, I came, groaning her name into her mouth.

I collapsed on top of her, but caught my breath quickly and rolled off so I wouldn't hurt her. Alice snuggled up next to me, resting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled the covers over us.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her forehead. Alice sighed quietly, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"I love you too," she murmured tiredly. I moved my arm down so that my hand was placed on her stomach. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

When the tour reached Texas, Alice and I made sure to visit Momma. She was excited about getting to see the ring I had given Alice and of course, Alice's baby bump. When I had told her about having twins, she had been almost as happy as she had been when Alice told her we were getting married.

We stood on Momma's porch, waiting for her to open the door. When she did, she had a disapproving scowl on her face. _Uh oh_. "Jasper Dustin Whitlock, you know you can just come in without knocking! You've lived here most of your life!" She rolled her eyes at Alice. "You better hope you don't have a son like this kid."

Alice giggled. "Well, I want a son that looks like him, but I could do without the attitude."

Oh great, so now Alice was making fun of me too? And I thought she was on my side. Traitor. "Are you going to let us in Momma? Why leave a pregnant woman on the porch in the cold?"

"It's 90 degrees out Jasper," Momma said with a laugh. She shook her head and gestured for us to come in. Once inside and seated at the dining room table, she grabbed Alice's hand and inspected the ring I had given her. I shifted uncomfortably.

Momma looked up with wide eyes. "I didn't know you took that with you. I thought you left it here when you moved out."

Alice looked between us in confusion. "Huh?"

"It was my grandmother's engagement ring," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. "My dad's mother…"

"Oh," Alice whispered, looking at the ring on her finger in a new light. "That's really sweet Jazz. Why didn't you tell me before?"

I shrugged, not too sure of the answer myself. "It just never really came up, I guess."

Momma hugged me for a moment before announcing she was going to make dinner. Seth and Jane were coming over to have dinner with us also. I had no idea what Leah was doing. She was always on her laptop or doing something on her Blackberry. She always seemed to be busy.

Jane and Seth showed up about twenty minutes later, just as Momma was setting the plates on the table.

When we all sat down to eat, Momma asked how the shows had been going.

"They're great. It's _so_ amazing," Alice told Momma. I smiled. Alice loved doing the shows because she loved making people happy. It was one of my favorite things about her.

"Poor Alice almost always collapses from exhaustion after every show," Jane told Momma, giving Alice a sympathetic look.

Momma turned on me, as if it was my fault. "How could you let your poor fiancée work herself into exhaustion?"

"Hey! It's not my fault…well it's kind of my fault that she's pregnant, but I'm not the one jumping around and dancing on stage," I defended.

Alice laughed. "I'm really okay. The doctor said it'd be fine for the first few months, but eventually it's not going to be and luckily that's after the tour ends. Carrying _his_ twins is the most exhausting thing." Alice gave me an accusing glance.

"I'll bet. It was harder enough carrying _him_, I can't imagine carrying two of his offspring," Momma agreed.

Why is it that I always become the subject of accusations and jokes whenever we come to see Momma? This never happens to _Rose_. Speaking of… "Hey Momma, had Rose told you what they're naming their daughter yet?"

"Yes!" Momma cried happily. "It's perfect. Lillian Elisa Cullen. Just perfect!"

Alice and I smiled at each other. We were going to have one adorable niece, for sure. Just not as adorable as our own kids would be.

"Have you two been working on names?" Momma asked Alice and me.

"Kind of," Alice said with a shrug. "I mean, we still have like, seven months to decide. We're still waiting to find out what we're having."

"Fingers crossed for a boy and girl," I put in with a grin. Seth laughed.

"Dude, we're so going to have to teach your son to play every instrument possible! He can be a little rock star," Seth said.

Jane shook her head. "Alice, you get to take your daughter shopping and dress her up and everything. If you have a daughter, that is."

Alice grinned. "I really hope so. But for Jasper's sanity, I also hope she'll stay young forever."

"What do you mean 'for my sanity'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jasper, I think you know what I mean. She has you for a father…she's going to be gorgeous."

And then I got it. Boys would be lining up left and right just for a chance at my daughter. If she looked anything like Alice, she'd be beautiful and perfect. "Oh fuck no."

"Jasper!" Momma scolded, though she obviously hiding a smirk. Of course she'd find this funny.

"You know," Alice said, "It's really great that Rose and I are pregnant around the same time so that our kids will be close." She looked down at her phone and her eyes widened. "Omigod! Edward just proposed to Bella!"

"Is she pregnant too?" Seth asked with a laugh.

Alice scowled. "No. Well…not that I know of. I do know that Edward had been planning on asking her for a while now, so I'm glad that he finally did. It's about time."


	31. Deep Shit

**A/N: kinda late…oh well…XD it was a little less late this time, at least.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The three girls in this chapter are just random figments of my imagination.**

While we were Texas, we were making our first music video, since this is where Wolf Records is based.

Because _Unattainable_ was our first single and by far our most popular song, we'd be making it into a video. Leah had come up with the genius idea to have Jasper and I as the stars of the video, since it was about us.

The plot was basically that Jasper was a high school nerd and I was a popular girl that he wanted but couldn't have because of social statuses.

Jane, Seth, and I had laughed when we heard Jasper was going to be a nerd. Jasper wasn't too happy about it. But it was perfect because he even had nerd glasses that I hate to admit were really hot on him, despite being nerdy. What can I say? Nothing makes my fiancé any less hot.

In addition to the story in the video, we would be also be playing in the parking lot of the school where we were filming the video. Leah had thought it'd be fun to use the high school Seth and Jasper went to.

First, they filmed us playing the whole song. That was the easy part.

Jasper and I got into costume while Seth and Jane took seats out of the way to watch. When I saw Jasper, I smirked at his adorable nerdy-ness.

"Someone looks nerdy today," I told him. He scowled.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jasper muttered.

I kissed him. "But you're still hot, babe."

We spent most of the day filming the video. I admit, acting is really fun also. I might just have to try it again sometime. It was fun to pretend I was someone I wasn't, especially with Jasper, but it was also weird pretending I wasn't madly in love with him and instead, hated him and could barely even look at him.

That night, we had a concert. Momma was coming to see it and so was Sue and Seth's cousin Jacob Black. They had come to see us before the show, telling us good luck before going to take their seats in the front row. It's a good thing to be guests of the band, because you get fucking awesome seats.

Jasper and I were sitting backstage. It was still about an hour before the concert was to start. Seth and Jane were getting dressed and their makeup done.

I sat on Jasper's lap with my head on his shoulder. I had to fight the need to fall asleep. It had been a long day and I was really tired, but I obviously couldn't succumb to sleep yet. Stupid pregnancy tiredness.

"You okay darlin'?" Jasper asked, brushing away a piece of my hair from my face.

"Yeah, just tired," I said with a sigh. "I hate you. You knocked me up."

Jasper chuckled. "I'm sorry. It's not like I planned it or anything."

I shrugged. "So, you still did. Doesn't matter if you planned it or not." I sighed again. "Do you think Seth and Jane are going to get married?"

He raised an eyebrow at my random question. "I don't know. It all depends on them."

"They're so cute together." I smiled. "I just knew it when I first saw them meet, I just knew. Didn't you?"

"Well…I was more worried about what you would say about the band than whether or not our drummer and bassist looked cute together."

I glared at him and he smirked that adorable half smirk he knew I couldn't resist. "I hate when you do that," I mumbled before leaning in to kiss him deeply. Jasper cupped my face and tangled his tongue with mine.

"No you don't," he stated cockily when we pulled back.

I was about to retort when Leah showed up with three teenage girls behind her. The girls all squealed when they saw us and I gave Leah a questioning look.

"I didn't tell you?" Leah asked, though she already knew she hadn't told us. "There was a contest to come meet you guys backstage and these three girls won."

I internally rolled my eyes and stood up. "Hi, I'm Alice Brandon and that's Jasper Whitlock." Jasper stood also and took my hand.

"We know," the middle girl said. She was blonde and about fifteen, as were the other girls, though one was black-haired and the third had red hair. "I'm Becca."

"I'm Tori," the black-haired girl said.

"I'm Anna," the red-haired girl added.

Leah sighed. "Where are Jane and Seth?"

As if on cue, Seth and Jane turned the corner from the dressing rooms holding hands and talking.

"OMIGOD!" Becca squealed, "They're _together_!"

Jane and Seth froze with deer-caught-in-headlights looks on both their faces. Quickly, they dropped hands and acted like nothing had happened.

Leah introduced them to the girls and then turned and left. I glared at her back.

"So…" I trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the girls. "Do like, have questions for us or something?"

"You're really hot," Becca said to Jasper, ignoring me. When Jasper smirked and winked at her, I felt pointless jealously filling me.

"Thank you," Jasper said to her. He squeezed my hand and the jealousy faded. He loved me and this was just some teenage girl.

Becca eyed me. Her eyes landed on my stomach and I bit my lip worriedly. On stage, my baby bump wasn't noticeable to the crowd, but backstage and this close, it was. Leah should've fucking warned us.

"Omigod, you're pregnant," Becca gasped. Tori and Anna gasped also.

Jasper and I exchanged a glance. "Uh…no…" I mumbled.

Becca laughed and I was really starting to hate her. "Did he like, knock you up and then propose out of pity?" Okay, correction, I absolutely wanted to kill this bitch. Who the fuck did she think she was talking to me like that?

"You know what? You can go fuck yourself because that's not true, bitch," I snapped.

Becca stared at me wide-eyed before turning to our right. When I turned, I saw a camera crew taping us. Obviously, they had come to record the girls meeting us and had only just got here and had just recorded what I had said to her. Leah was going to kill me.

When I saw Leah behind the camera crew, giving me a dangerous look, I knew I was in deep shit.

After the concert, Leah pulled me aside. I gave Jasper a desperate look, but Leah told him to stay where he was.

"Why the fuck would talk to a contest winner like that? You had to know there were going to be cameras there," Leah hissed.

I sighed. "She was pissing me off. You didn't see everything, Leah. She saw that I was pregnant and-"

"She knows you're pregnant? Oh great, Alice. Fucking great."

"It wasn't my fault! If you had _warned_ us they were going to be there, I could have worn a baggier shirt!"

Leah's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you about it earlier. It's not my fault you don't fucking listen. You can't always use your pregnancy as an excuse, Alice."

"I don't!"

She rolled her eyes. "Get out of my face before I fire you." She waved me away dismissively.

I wanted to say something more, to make her listen to the truth, but I just walked away, just in case she was serious about wanting to fire me.

When Jasper saw me, he hurried over. "What'd she say?"

"She didn't let me tell her what happened, blamed me for that bitch finding out I was pregnant, accused me of using my pregnancy as an excuse all the time, and told me to get out of her face before she fired me," I told him angrily.

"Leah has no right to talk to you like that, Alice," Jasper muttered, pulling me into a hug.

I was exhausted, angry, and sad, so I cried on his shoulder.

When we got back to the hotel, Jasper told Jane and Seth what I had told him. Seth offered to talk to Leah, but I declined. No use getting Leah angrier.

I didn't even bother changing before I fell asleep. It had been a long day and I just wanted it to be over and done with.

**Raise your hand if you hate Leah after this chapter! *raises hand* XD**


	32. It's My Life

**A/N: Okay, I know it's late and I know it's short. I've been busy lately and well…it seemed like a good place to end this chapter. Cliff hanger and all that.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

The next morning, Leah came up to our hotel room to announce that it was everywhere. Not only the fact that Alice was pregnant, but that Alice bitched at a contest winner for no apparent reason.

Since Alice was still sleeping, I defended her, explaining to Leah how Becca had been a complete bitch to Alice while Alice had tried to stay nice. But of course, she didn't believe me.

"They interviewed that poor girl afterwards. She was in tears, telling the press that all she said was that you were hot and Alice had gone ballistic. She has some real issues, Jasper. She needs to work on them. I know, she's pregnant and that it _happens_, but it's no excuse. She has to be more careful." Leah sighed, shaking her head. "She's lucky she's talented and I have no one to replace her."

"You wouldn't be able to replace her, because Secret Seduction doesn't exist without Alice. If you fired her, you'd be firing all of us. Just remember that Leah," I told her, refusing to back down the way Alice had.

Leah gave me a warning glare before turning on her heel and leaving without another word. It wasn't a particularly good idea to be starting shit with our manager, but she was being a bitch when she didn't even know the whole story. That's what pissed me off the most.

When I turned on the TV, sure enough I saw that almost every talk show was well, talking about it.

Becca's face appeared on the screen, most likely fake tears on her cheeks. "She…yelled and swore at me." She paused to sniffle and I felt my hands clench into fists at my sides. _Why Alice? _"I had only commented on how Jasper Whitlock was hot…I guess she got all angry and like, possessive. I was really scared."

They showed the video of a very angry Alice yelling at Becca, but with the swears blocked out, obviously. "_You know what? You can go f**k yourself because that's not true, b*tch_."

I sighed and shook my head. They didn't know everything and most likely, never would. Unless of course, Alice were to tell everyone what happened. But obviously, Leah wasn't going to set that up. Now Alice was going have to deal with people hating her for being pointlessly rude to a young girl.

The door to the bedroom in the hotel opened and Alice stepped out. Her short hair was a mess and she looked absolutely awful.

"What's wrong Ali?" I asked her gently, standing to go over to her.

Alice groaned and held her head. "My head hurts, I'm tired as fuck, and well…I feel like shit." She lifted her head. "I heard Leah stop by."

"You were awake?" I was surprised. She had been asleep when I had gone in to check on her a just ten minutes ago.

She nodded. "Yeah…I just didn't feel like talking to her." Alice turned her eyes to the TV. "Oh great, just what I needed."

I wrapped my arms around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. "It'll blow over soon, I promise."

Alice scoffed, but said nothing.

"According to that little Becca bitch, you have jealously issues and that's why you yelled at her."

Alice lifted her head to meet my eyes. "I may get jealous, but not that jealous. I mean…I got a little pissed when she said you were hot, but then I remembered you loved me and realized jealously was pointless. You know I'd never do that, right?"

"Of course. Just no one else does."

Alice sighed. "Everything was so perfect and now it's just…a mess. A big fucking mess."

I laughed humorlessly. "You can say that again."

When we left the hotel, cameras were flashing and multiple voices all at one shouted questions at Alice. She raised a hand to block the flashes of the cameras and said nothing. I followed silently.

"Are you really pregnant?" one guy called out as we passed them. It was a stupid question- Alice wasn't hiding it anymore. There was no point.

"Jasper! Did you really only ask Alice to marry you because she got pregnant?" another guy had the nerve to ask loudly.

"No," I hissed in his general direction before getting into the car beside Alice. The driver pulled away from the curb and Alice curled up against my side. "I can't fucking believe how obnoxious the paparazzi is," I muttered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well believe it. They have no morals. According to them, we live our lives just to entertain the lives of others. What drama occurs in our lives is supposed at their disposal. They really need a news flash- it's not." She groaned in frustration. "I don't get why it matters so much what I wear, whether or not I'm pregnant or have jealously issues. It's my fucking life, let me live it peace for fuck's sake."

I found it hot when Alice ranted like this, but I fought the urge to fuck her and just nodded. That could wait.

"And it doesn't help that Leah makes it _easier_ for them to find out our personal lives. If it wasn't part of her job, I'd say she did it to enjoy our annoyance and irritation. I used to like Leah, now she's just a bitch who gets a paycheck every time we breathe." Alice let her head fall back against the seat. "I hate her. I hate Hollywood. I hate people in general."

"That's just the pregnancy hormones talking, babe," I told her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She rolled her eyes. "So you don't think any of that makes sense?"

"No, it does. You're just exaggerating it a bit, that's all. It's still true, though. Very true."

The car stopped, so I opened the door and stepped out. I held out my hand to help Alice out of the car. She took it and got out. I shut the door behind her after thanking the driver, telling him when to come back to pick us up. Apparently, we weren't allowed to drive on our own. Leah had said it was better to be driven everywhere.

As Momma had previously stated I should, I walked right in, Alice trailing behind me. "Momma?"

She hurried into the room from the kitchen. "There you are! I've been worried sick all morning! Are you okay Alice?" She pulled Alice into a hug, which surprised us both.

"Uh, yeah, I am Momma, thanks for asking," Alice mumbled. "So I guess you heard about the Becca incident and my apparent jealously issues?"

Momma nodded. "I know it's a bunch of shit, don't worry. Obviously that girl did something to get you that pissed besides complementing Jasper."

"Yeah, she did," I agreed. "She claimed that I only purposed to Alice because she was pregnant, after finding out she was, of course."

Momma's blue eyes narrowed angrily. "How dare she make such accusations? Why haven't you made a statement or anything?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Leah says it'd be better to just let it blow over without saying anything. She thinks I'd make everything a bigger mess than it already is."

"And now everyone hates Alice," I said with a sigh.

"I feel like Leah's trying to ruin my life on purpose." Alice frowned. "But I don't even know why she would. It's not like I ever did anything to her."

Momma sighed. We both turned to her in confusion. "You didn't do anything, but I know what Leah's motivations are."

"She _is_ doing it on purpose?" I asked in shock.

Momma nodded sadly. "I'm almost positive."

"Why would she do such a thing?" Alice asked in disbelief.


	33. Right Again

**A/N: I've been so extremely busy lately. I apologize for this chapter being late. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"Why would she do such a thing?" I asked in complete shock. Leah used to be such a nice person. What could have happened to change that?

Momma sighed. "According to Sue, Leah and her fiancé just broke up. I think she might be jealous that you and Jasper are going so strong while she broken-hearted."

"She's taking out her issues on Alice? That's hardly fair," Jasper said angrily. I wasn't angry, just sympathetic. It may seem stupid since she was being such a bitch to me, but I felt bad for her. Besides, we're only human, we make mistakes.

"What happened? With Leah and her fiancé?" I asked curiously. It had to be something pretty bad.

Momma ushered for us to sit down, for which I was grateful. Standing for a while isn't fun when you're pregnant.

"You must know Sam Uley, your security guard?" Momma started.

Jasper and I exchanged an incredulous look. "Is that why he's our security guard? So that they could be together?" I asked Momma.

"Maybe. I know they got together after Sue employed him, but Leah did choose Sam your security. I guess it's just because she trusts him and Jacob, her cousin."

"So, if they were happy, why'd they break up?"

"Do you know Emily? Sue's assistant?" Jasper and I nodded. "Well, Sam fell out of love with Leah and into love with Emily. It's a low blow because well, Emily and Leah are also cousins. Wolf Records has always been very family oriented."

I shook my head. "That's awful. I guess I can't really be mad at her then."

Jasper scoffed. "I can. She needs to deal with her issues, she sees a therapist, not take it out on my poor pregnant Alice."

"I'll just have a talk with her, get everything straightened out."

"Be careful," Momma warned, "Leah's very…headstrong."

Jasper chuckled. "Oh yeah. Always has been."

I sometimes forgot how close the Whitlocks and Clearwaters were. Kind of like my family and the Flemings.

Later that day, I went to Leah's hotel room and knocked on the door. Jasper had wanted to come with me, but I had insisted that I'd be fine on my own. Jasper being there would only make it worse for Leah.

She opened the door and scowled at me. "What do need Alice?"

"Can we talk? Civilly?" I asked.

Leah sighed but stepped back to let me in. I stood across from her as she closed the door and turned to me, crossing her arms. "Well?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened with Sam." Leah narrowed her eyes. "But, you really shouldn't take it out on me…I had nothing to do with it and that's not exactly fair. I mean, think about if the tables were turned and Jasper and I broke up. How would you feel if I was constantly having diva tantrums and bitching at you when it wasn't your fault?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"So why are you still taking it out on me?"

"You have the perfect life, Alice. You're marrying a great guy that loves you, having twins, and just starting a music career that proves to be epic. You can't exactly complain about anything."

"But you're trying to ruin it for me, do you realize that? Wouldn't you rather have me be happy than to feel like you do? Yes, I know it's not fair that I get to be happy and you don't. I'm sorry about that. But you're supposed to be my manager and _helping_ me, not _hurting_ me."

Leah's arms dropped to her sides. "I know that. I was being stupid and immature. Go ahead, tell my mom and have her fire me. You'll have a new manager in no time."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not going to tell your mom. I don't want us to have another manager. You're a great person Leah, you're just going through a rough patch right now. I've been there, I promise. I'm pretty sure you already know this, but I was raped by an abusive ex after I felt him. If that never happened, I might still be with him. From that experience, in a way I got Jasper. I've lost both my parents. But out of that I gained new parents. Everything happens for a reason, Leah."

She shocked me by moving forward and hugging me. "I'm sorry Alice. You have every right to hate me. I was a total bitch when you didn't deserve it."

I shook my head and hugged her back. "It's not your fault Leah. We all just need to get that kind of shit off our chests."

Leah pulled away and smoothed her skirt. She was in professional mode now. "I'll get a statement out ASAP about the Becca thing. I knew the truth the whole time." Her dark eyes begged me to understand.

"I know," I stated simply.

"Okay, what happened exactly? Do you remember what she said, word for word?" Leah took out her Blackberry.

After talking with Leah, I went back to the hotel room I was sharing with Jasper. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Jasper waiting anxiously for me.

"How'd it go?" Jasper asked, hurrying over to me.

"We fixed everything. Leah apologized and I forgave her. She's getting a press release out now about Becca and has set up an interview for us later today to talk about our side," I explained.

Jasper sighed in relief. "That's good. Maybe now shit will die down."

"Hopefully."

Jasper and I sat at a long table with Leah and Sue. Members of the press were ready with their cameras and recorders.

"What first caused the outburst?" a man in a suit asked, standing up.

Leah nodded at me to answer him.

"The fan, Becca, _did_ complement Jasper, but that was not why I…yelled at her. She made an insulting assumption about our relationship that she was in no position to make," I answered.

"Can you quote this assumption for us?" the man asked.

"'Did he like, knock you up and then purpose out of pity?' was what she said to me."

The man nodded and thanked me before sitting back down. A bunch of people raised their hands. Leah gestured to another man and he stood, straightening his jacket.

"Are you really pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, Jasper and I are expecting. But just to clear it up before it's asked, he purposed _before_ I found out."

There were a few murmurs in the crowd and the sound of pencils scratching on paper to write down what I had said. Jasper and I smiled at each other, happy that everything had worked out and the real truth was out.


	34. All About Seth

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. But, not only has school been kicking my ass, but I've been having to deal with a lot of **_**major**_** personal issues. I'm really sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, not moi. **

Everything had been made right about the whole Becca thing and it was in the past. Last week, our music video had made its world premiere. The fan response was overwhelming, thankfully. We had all been glad that it was so popular.

We were in the last month of the tour, nearing the end. In a way, it was sad. I think we would all be glad to be back home, but I'd miss going from town to town singing for all our fans.

Currently, we were in New York. This was one of our last shows for the tour, since it ended in Boston. We were planning on making these last few concerts the best we possibly could. Ending with a bang.

Once we got home, Alice and I would be able to find out the sexes of the babies, but she wasn't completely sure she wanted to know just now. We had had a discussion about it the other night.

"_Are you excited to find out whether we're having a baby boy and girl or not?" I asked Alice, lying next to her on the hotel bed._

_To my surprise, Alice didn't smile. She shrugged. "I was thinking about that earlier…" _

_I frowned. "What? What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong… I just thought that maybe we could wait…until they're born. I think being surprised would be nice, right?"_

_I wanted to protest. Waiting six more months to find out would be torture. But, it should be Alice's choice since she was, of course, the one carrying the babies. "Being surprised would be nice, Ali."_

_Alice raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you positive?"_

"_Of course." I nodded for emphasis. _

"_Well, okay."_

If Alice wanted to wait, then we would wait. It was as simple as that. I would be happy with two daughters or two sons, because we were planning on having more kids later on, but I still thought that having both a daughter and son would be better. I'm pretty sure Alice agreed, but she was also too busy thinking about how painful giving birth was going to be.

Alice had gone with Jane to shop and do whatever it is girls like to do in their free time, so I was left alone with my guitar and my thoughts.

I was on the verge of a good song when a knock on the hotel room door broke my concentration. I considered ignoring it, but finally stood with a sigh and answered it. Seth was on the other side.

"What do you want Seth?" He could probably tell I was pissed, but he looked apprehensive about something else.

"Can I ask for your help on something?" Seth asked quietly, scratching the back of his neck.

I was curious as to what Seth could need my help on, so I nodded for him to continue. Idly, I wondered if it was something to do with Jane.

"Okay, I know I'm young and Jane's young, but I love her. I want Jane to know that, but well…how do I tell her that?"

"Well, I wasn't the one to tell Alice I loved her, so I can't tell ya." I was still bitter about that, even thought it wasn't Rose's fault. I blamed Maria more than anyone.

Seth sighed. "I know, but can you at least let me bounce ideas off of you? You and Alice have an amazing relationship. I want that with Jane. I mean, I might be getting a little too deep too soon, but I want to marry her." He sighed again. "But I'm eighteen and she isn't turning seventeen until next month."

I gestured for Seth to come in and closed the door behind him. He sank into a chair and I took my previous seat on the couch, carefully setting my guitar on the floor.

"You could write a song about how you feel," I offered with a shrug.

Seth scowled. "You're the songwriter J, not me."

"You could tell me how you feel, and I could write it down and add music," I tried again.

"Go on," Seth prodded, leaning forward slightly in interest.

"And you could give her a ring or something that isn't an engagement ring, but a promise ring that can symbolize that someday, there will be an engagement ring."

Seth grinned. "That's a great idea! Alice was right, you are a hopeless romantic."

"When did Alice say that?" And why hadn't I heard about it?

He shrugged. "I don't know, a while ago I guess. I can't remember. But that doesn't matter. C'mon, let's go pick out a ring."

"Do you even have any idea what Jane would want?"

"No clue, but I'm hoping I'll know it when I see it."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the hotel room.

We had been at the same jewelry store for at least an hour. Seth had been scanning every ring they had, trying to find the perfect one for Jane. I, on the other hand, was working on his song for Jane in my head.

I was sitting in a chair across from the door to the store. Every time the door opened, I couldn't help but glance at the person coming in or going out. So, as the door opened, I glanced out of habit to see who had entered. I looked back at the necklace rack near the door before freezing and checking to see if I was right.

Jane and Alice had just entered the store. They hadn't seen either me or Seth yet, but they were getting dangerously close to where Seth was looking at rings.

Quickly, I stood and walked past them, cautiously. I was almost to Seth when I heard Alice call "Jazz?"

I froze mid-step and turned slowly to see Alice and Jane staring at me. Luckily, Seth had heard them too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pay and stick the jewelry box in his jacket pocket.

"Alice, Jane, fancy seeing you here." I walked over to them with a wide smile. Seth hurried to join me.

Alice just raised an eyebrow at my pleasant greeting. "Why exactly are you here? Last I knew you hated jewelry stores."

"I did, I mean I do. I just…" I searched quickly for a reason for being here that wouldn't out Seth's plans. "I wanted to buy my lovely fiancée a necklace." I gestured to the necklace I had been staring the whole time I was here.

Alice frowned before looking at it. "It's beautiful Jazz, but why? It's not my birthday, our anniversary, anything special."

"It's a 'because I love you' gift."

Alice finally smiled and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her lips to mine. "I love you too."

When we pulled back, I smiled at her. "Now go before you ruin the surprise further."

Alice grinned and nodded. "See you guys later! Jane and I have to make a stop at Victoria's Secret." She and Jane waved before leaving the store.

"Thanks for the save, Jazz," Seth said, sighing loudly in relief. "I wouldn't have known what to say if Jane had seen me buying the ring."

"You owe me," I muttered, taking out my wallet to pay for the necklace I hadn't planned on buying.

Back at the hotel, Seth and I started on the song. Thankfully, it was moving along quickly. Alice and Jane would be back any minute.

Once we finished the song, Seth reread. "It's perfect. You think we can play it at the concert tonight?"

"Well, Alice will need to learn the vocals, and you, me, and Jane will need to learn how to play it. I say that if we get over to the venue and practice right when the girls get back, then it's very possible we can play it tonight," I answered after thinking it over.

Seth nodded and went to go wait for Jane. I started working on the music for 'My Wish', as Seth had named it.

When Alice came into the hotel room a little later, I looked up and set my guitar down. "Hey babe, how was shopping?"

"I missed you," Alice said instead of answering me. She came over to sit on my lap.

"I always miss you," I murmured, giving her a soft kiss. "We have to…"

Alice placed her finger on my lips, effectively cutting off my sentence. "We have to do nothing except get naked."

My eyes widened and I moved her hand away from my lips. "Alice."

"Yes?"

"You know how much I love to have you whenever I can, but right now-" Alice get me off again by pressing her lips to mine. Her hips ground into mine, causing me to groan. My self-control was wavering. Of course I wanted to help Seth, but fuck, Alice was a lot sexier than he could ever hope to be.

Finally, I was able to pull Alice away from my lips. But she wasn't giving up without a fight. She unbuttoned her shirt, revealing sexy, barely there lingerie I had never seen before.

I had to look away before I ravaged Alice and forgot all about helping Seth. "Alice, please."

Alice sniffled a little and my heart broke. "You don't like it? Or am I just too pregnant to be sexy?"

I turned back to meet her eyes and found them filled with tears. "Baby, no. I love it, too much. And you're still the sexiest woman alive, being pregnant doesn't change that. It's just, I have to help Seth and I can't do that if I fuck you right now. We have to learn a new song I helped him right for Jane so that he can tell her he loves her. After that, we'll make love, okay?"

"He's going to tell her he loves her?" Alice asked happily. I nodded and she stood quickly while rebuttoning her shirt. "Come on! Let's go learn that song!" She tugged on my hand and I barely had enough time to grab the song and my guitar before she pulled me out of the hotel room.

By the concert that night, we had all learned the new song. Jane didn't suspect a thing, luckily. Seth had requested we could play it last.

"This is a new song just written today," Alice announced into the microphone. The crowd screamed wildly. It was amazing how excited our fans got over a new song. Surreal, even. "It was actually written somewhat by Seth, with Jasper's help. I hope you all enjoy it. This is 'My Wish'."

With one glance at Jane, I could tell she finally got it. Of course, she was still playing, but she kept glancing back at Seth with wide eyes. He had a huge grin on his face.

After we finished up the song and had gone backstage, Seth and Jane disappeared. Alice and I managed to get out to the limo without causing too much of a stir with the fans.

"What do you think Jane's going to say to Seth?" Alice asked me on the ride back to the hotel.

I shrugged. "I hope she'll be happy. Especially when he gives her the 'not-quite-an-engagement-ring promise ring he bought her today."

"So that's why you were at the jewelry store! Not because you were buying me a necklace." Alice pouted.

"I'm sorry Ali, I had to cover for Seth so Jane didn't figure it out. Are you mad?"

"Did you still buy the necklace?" I nodded and Alice cracked a smile. "I'll think about forgiving you."

"You better." I playfully grabbed her waist and brought her onto my lap. Alice squealed in surprise before laughing and wrapping her arms around me. I pressed my forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alice whispered, pressing her lips to mine. In the back of mind, the part that wasn't focused on Alice, hoped that Seth and Jane could have what Alice and I have someday. They deserve to feel as happy as I do when I'm with Alice.


	35. Lies Uncovered

**A/N: Another chapter. I feel accomplished :) And just as a notice, I'm still working on **_**The Return**_**, it's just easier to write this story for some reason. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The Brandons (minus Alice, of course), belong to me.**

We were on our way back to California. The last few concerts had been a complete success, and so had Seth's song for Jane. It was extremely popular, much to all of our surprises. It had only been written to explain Seth's feelings, not to be a hit song, but we weren't complaining.

Jane was wearing Seth's ring on her right hand, to avoid any unwanted press. Ever since the New York show, they've been hanging out more without Jasper and I. We don't mind that much though, we like our alone time too. Every couple does, of course.

I was excited to see my family again. I wasn't used to being away from them for so long. It was hard, especially since I had been so used to living with Rosalie for so long.

At the airport, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us. We hadn't even been expecting them.

"I missed you guys!" I cried, throwing my arms around Rosalie, then Emmett. Of course, being Emmett, he lifted me up. "Put me down you big lug!" I cried playfully. He was grinning as he set me down.

Jasper gave Rosalie a hug, but looked unsure of how to greet Emmett. Emmett gave him one of those too manly to hug hugs.

"Mom wanted me to tell Seth and Jane that they're invited to come to dinner tonight," Emmett told me, reaching down to pick up my bag. Jasper stopped him.

"It's okay, I've got it," Jasper explained to Emmett's confused look. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. He doesn't always have to carry my bags.

Rosalie shot Jasper an exasperated glance before grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him behind her out of the airport. I gave Jasper a withering look. "You could have just let him take the bag. He is my brother, after all."

Jasper shrugged. "And I'm your fiancé."

Without another word, we all followed Emmett and Rosalie outside. Because Emmett is just a big kid at heart, he was always excited to ride in a limo. We all avoided the flashes of paparazzi cameras and got in the limo.

"So, how was the tour?" Rosalie asked, sliding her sunglasses to the top of her head. "I heard it was pretty epic."

"It was," Seth said with a wide grin. "I've never had a rush like that before."

"Seth said it best," I agreed. Jasper and Jane nodded.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "My my Jane Fleming, is that a new piece of jewelry on your hand? Wait…that's your right hand…"

Jane lifted her hand to look at the ring. "I know. It's a promise ring that isn't quite an engagement ring. Seth and I are in love."

"I take credit for their relationship," Rosalie commented, leaning back against Emmett.

Jasper snorted. "You'd never even met Seth before he came to California."

"True, but I married Emmett, which caused you to come to Cali and meet Alice, who went to Texas and brought you back. You, in turn, brought Seth and well, the rest is history." She smiled brilliantly.

"Of course," I laughed, "And you probably take credit for my relationship with Jazz."

"Absolutely."

I stuck my tongue out at her. Rosalie responded by flipping me off. "Love you too."

"Of course dahhhling." We both burst into laughter. I had missed Rosalie than I had realized. She was the sister I never had.

Jasper and I were dropped off at our house. Last week, Seth and Jane had decided to move in together. They were getting that all figured now that we were back home.

"What time are your parents expecting us?" Jasper called from the bedroom. He had taken it upon him to unpack both his and my own bags. I was observing the empty bedroom that was previously Jasper's.

"Around 4," I called back to him. "Jazz, should we make your old bedroom the nursery?"

"Do you want it to be?" Jasper asked from behind me. I turned around to find him now in the doorway.

"Well, it's convenient and you never really used it. It'll be so much fun decorating it, too. I can't wait." I smiled widely just at the thought, placing my hand over my stomach.

"Then it's perfect." I grinned and threw my arms around him.

At my parents' house, we were both greeted with hugs by Esme. Carlisle gave me a hug and shook Jasper's hand. Edward and Bella arrived a little after us. While waiting for Emmett and Rosalie and Seth and Jane, we all caught up.

"I'm so glad you finally proposed to Bella. Took you long enough," I said to Edward, rolling my eyes.

He shot me a glare. "I was waiting for the right time."

"Edward, any time would have been the right time," Bella told him. I grinned in triumph.

"Whatever," he muttered, pouting like a little kid.

"Is Eddy being scolded?" Emmett joked as he and Rosalie came to sit in the living room.

Edward groaned dramatically. I swear that boy was more dramatic than Madonna. "Is it pick on Edward day?"

No one got to answer because Seth and Jane had just arrived. Esme jumped up to get the food on the table. Jasper, being the gentleman he is, offered to help set the table. Of course, Esme agreed gladly.

It was nice to have not only my family, but Jasper and Rosalie and Seth and Jane all together. It was like we were all one big extended family. I had always wanted a big family, one even bigger than my parents and Edward and Emmett.

We all sat down to a dinner of turkey and salad, for Rosalie, since she's a vegetarian. Jasper scoffed at that.

"You'd think she grew up in Hollywood or something," he muttered. Rosalie glared across the table at him, but said nothing.

"How was the tour?" Esme asked conversationally.

"Epic," Seth answered with a grin.

"Amazing," Jane added, smiling.

"Unreal," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Wow," I laughed. "It was just wow. I've never seen so many people in one room all waiting to be entertained by me. It's just…unbelievable."

"I can see why," Esme said with a laugh. "There must've been hundreds of people there when we went."

There was a the scraping of forks on plates as the only sounds for a while. Then I remembered that my parents didn't know yet that I was having twins. I had completely forgotten to tell them.

"Mom, Dad," I started excitedly. They both paused in what they had been doing to listen. "I haven't told you this yet, but Jazz and I are having twins. We found out the day before we left and I forgot to mention it."

Esme gasped happily, covering her mouth in surprise. Carlisle smiled. "Congratulations. Do you know the sexes?"

I glanced at Jasper. I knew he wasn't too happy about waiting to find out, but I still thought that it was a good idea. I don't why I did, but it just made sense. "We're waiting to find out. I have a appointment in a couple days, though."

"I get three grandbabies all at the same time." Esme shook her head. "Are you trying to make me feel old?"

"Of course Mom, that was definitely our plan," Emmett said with a wide grin. "Now we just need Bells and Eddy to contribute."

Bella shivered. "I'm terrified of giving birth."

"You're not alone. And you get to choose." I stuck my tongue out at Jasper. He smirked in his sexy way.

"Oh, Alice, Grandma sent you a letter in the mail the other day." Esme frowned. "Carlisle, where did you put that?"

Carlisle stood. "It's up in my office."

"That's okay Dad, I'll find it," I said, standing to go upstairs. I was already finished eating and he was still eating.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jasper asked uncertainly.

I laughed. "It's okay Jazz, I can find my own father's office." He nodded and continued eating. I headed upstairs and down the familiar hallway to Carlisle's office. When I saw all the papers stacked on his desk, I grimaced.

Luckily, I found the letter, still in the envelope, quickly and turned to leave the office. A paper caught my eye, though. I slid it out from underneath the pile on top of it and held it so I could read it. Another paper fluttered to the ground, but my concentration was on the paper in front of my face.

My eyes widened when I realized it was my adoption papers. It stated that I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme seventeen years ago and that my real parents had killed. Their names were foreign to me. I had never thought to ask about them.

"Dale and Sophia Brandon," I murmured subconsciously as I read them off of the paper. Suddenly, my heart ached with the loss I never felt for them.

I picked up the paper that had fallen, only to see it was a newspaper article, clipped from a Washington newspaper.

"_Local family in a car accident. Dale and Sophia Brandon and their eldest daughter, Jamie, 10, were killed on impact when their car skidded on ice and crashed into a steel wall. Mary Brandon, 6, was the only survivor of the fatal crash."_

"I had a…sister?" I whispered in shock. Why hadn't Carlisle and Esme ever mentioned her?

As the tears burned my eyes, I quickly shoved the papers back into the pile they had come from and left Carlisle's office, slamming the door behind me.


End file.
